In Lieu of Magic
by Gloryofluv
Summary: This is it. 2%. That was all that remained of magical people across the globe. What do you do when there's no prophecy, announcement, or even a curse that could explain it? Hermione was at a loss and struggle through the disaster, not only losing the ability to lean on her friends but the inability to see the forest through the trees. Who could possibly be there to help her see it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I've had a horrible writer's block. My life grew immensely tricky lately, and it stifled all creativity. This is my attempt to get back in the saddle. A different speed. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Summary: _This is it. 2%. That was all that remained of magical people across the globe. What do you do when there's no prophecy, announcement, or even a curse that could explain it? Hermione was at a loss and struggle through the disaster, not only losing the ability to lean on her friends but the inability to see the forest through the trees. Who could possibly be there to help her see it? Is it the new normal, or a preface to something more extraordinary?_

* * *

Hermione Granger was sipping on her traveling mug as she walked the barren halls of the Ministry of Magic. Her heels clicked against the floor in such a way that it was menacing as it echoed off the walls. The parchment in her arms was bundled in a haphazard fashion as she twisted in impatience.

The smell. It was the forsaken creature of time. Stale on the air like a decaying corpse of the life she once knew. Had it really been this long? It certainly felt like it had been only yesterday that the 'great purge,' the paper so viciously coined it, had happened.

It was a massive line to walk for those you love. Even if they feel you've abandoned them.

"He's expecting you," Percy's voice announced from the cherry desk as she approached the large doors.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed as she reached for the knob.

She caught his expression of pity. Both knew she had no news to report on. It was too big. Too sudden. All of it happened in such a way that nothing was left to research. It was just… gone.

Hermione opened the door to see Kingsley Shacklebolt digging through pages. The bags had grown under his eyes substantially since the last meeting. Things were not improving by any measure. His eyes darted to her form as she shut the door.

"Hermione," his voice was breathy and full of relief.

"Hello, Minister," she announced before sitting across from him. "I brought you my findings, but I must warn you, no useful input came from my trip to Germany."

Kingsley reached for the offered pages and scowled at the writing. Hermione watched her superior grow worn and discouraged as he read. All she could do was sip her tea and wait for his response.

"We wrote six months ago that we were working on an answer," he breathed before setting the pages down.

"I know," Hermione sighed.

He reached for his wand and flicked it at the parchment stack- straightening the mess and directing his attention to the witch. "What do we do?" He questioned.

"All we can do is keep trying. What else is there left?" Hermione responded.

"And your research?" He asked.

Hermione squirmed and twitched her nose. "Well, those that have been exposed to the affected for prolonged periods lose their magic, but temporarily."

Kingsley rocked his head before lounging in his chair. "What else?"

"I've also noted that children born from a previously affected coupling show no signs of magical influence," Hermione answered.

"I wonder how else we might go digging. We've looked for prophecies, curses, infection… what could possibly have been the cause? Would that cure the affected? People are losing hope. Wizards are going into hiding because they're scared to lose it. Unspeakables..."

Hermione tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "The Unspeakables left?"

Kingsley sneered momentarily before exhaling. "Some are concerned it came from unexplainable magic. They don't want to risk such a task."

"I will see what they left behind once I leave your office," Hermione announced.

"We're at the year marker, Miss Granger. What else can we do? Short of hoping for answers in the dark, what more is there?" The minister grumbled as he scrubbed his face.

"Ask for a miracle," Hermione suggested.

Kingsley chuckled and gazed up at the ceiling. "She doesn't believe in a higher power, but she believes in miracles?"

Hermione smirked, despite the circumstance. "Miracles are unexplained events; gods have nothing to do with this."

"Well, you best start praying. Nothing else seems to come to mind," Kingsley huffed as he braided his fingers together.

"If I just had a few more people," Hermione grumbled.

"I could ask, but it would go unanswered. Every country in the world is scared for its own longevity. If magic disappears, we are finished," the minister voiced.

Hermione set her cup down and scowled. "It won't disappear. Whatever affected them, it cannot be replicated. So, in conclusion, of that thought, we are the only ones who can reverse it."

Kingsley's eyes met hers, and she could see the culmination of defeat. "I don't know what much else we can give, Hermione."

Her form straightened as she stood from her seat. "Then we must receive help elsewhere, Minister Shacklebolt. I will check the Hall of Mysteries tomorrow and clear my schedule on the chance I find something. Today I'll be on my way to see how McGonagall is holding up for this year."

"Just," Kingsley started with a massive groan. "Don't do anything rash. We need you."

Hermione nodded before taking her mug from the desk. "I will be safe. See you tomorrow, Kingsley."

* * *

The trip to Hogwarts was painful. It was barren and quiet as she walked the halls toward the Headmistress's office. Hogwarts was a shell of its former glory. The only benefit to being the liaison for international and child welfare was seeing Teddy between his Potions and Charms class. He was still fine. The world still had love and magic in it- it just was hard to find.

Her detour after work was planned. They all were registered and monitored now. A list that was slim and delicate as the year had progressed. Her adventure took her from the rotted boot in the field to a lovely farmhouse. It was a beautiful home, by anyone's standards, and Hermione had told them so several times.

Ginny was out in the garden, watering her flowers when Hermione approached. "Another tough week?" She questioned while continuing her task.

Hermione hummed before shifting on the path to the front door. "When hasn't it been difficult? A whole year has gone by. I get back from Germany just in time for the anniversary. I have no answers to give."

"Harry and I don't envy you," Ginny mumbled.

"Can you still do magic when he is working?" Hermione asked.

Ginny set down her watering can and arched an eyebrow at the witch. "Is the ministry asking or my friend?"

The smile that breached Hermione's lips was warm. "Your friend."

"Yes, but it's lessened. We stopped worrying about a cure a couple of months back. Harry is happy, and our children are healthy. We don't need much else," Ginny responded while walking up to Hermione. "We miss you," she sighed.

Hermione embraced the redhead and shuddered. "I miss you both so much."

"How's Grimmauld?" Ginny asked when pulling away.

"Lonely," Hermione mumbled. "I research until my eyes see double and go to work. There's not much else I can do."

"I wish we could help," Ginny said before pursing her lips.

"Ask for a magical intervention?" Hermione puffed with a twisted smile.

Ginny laughed while rocking her head. "That's not much to ask for, now is it?"

"Have you heard from Ron? He stopped writing to me two months ago."

"No," Ginny mumbled and tossed a hand. "Let's go have some tea. I'm sure the children would love to see you."

"I can't risk it, Gin. I have to go to the Hall of Mysteries again tomorrow. The Unspeakables left without explanation today. If it weren't for the tasks already in my schedule, I would have done it today," Hermione declared with a pinched frown.

Ginny exhaled with a nod. "You do what you have to do, Hermione. Merlin knows if anyone could find answers, it's you."

"It bears repeating- I could use some help," Hermione groaned.

"Well, we'll ask for it for you. That's all we can do from here," Ginny grimaced.

Hermione bobbed her head. "Thank you. I love you all."

"We love you too."

Hermione was walking down the pathway toward the gate.

"Hermione," Ginny called, causing her to look back.

Ginny's face was distorted with a mixture of agony and pity. "Do try to find someone who would stand by you in the face of the inconceivable, alright?"

"I will," Hermione responded.

She left her best friend's farmhouse with a heavy heart. Nothing in the world felt more alone than being one of only a thousand magical people left in Britain. She hoped this was the only year for that. Hermione Granger prayed for a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

The darker room wasn't a clue as the sat down playing poker. It was a chilled room that had an eerie feeling of familiar. Neither one of them questioned the feeling- that would have been a door they didn't want to open while captive. Speaking of doors, they tried the large barrier several times, but it was locked. It was an odd circumstance, and the curtain's glow was the only light they honestly had.

"I want a huge steak," Remus grumbled as he placed down his hand.

Sirius huffed as he set down his. "Stop, Moony; you're making me hungry."

Sirius collected the pebbles they were betting and shuffled the cards back into the deck of cards. They'd been here for a decent length of time — no welcome. No explanation. Neither marauder had any idea why they were here. The last thing Sirius remembered was graduation. He was positive there was more. He felt there was, but no one was there to ask.

"Padfoot, do you think James knows were here?" Remus asked.

The animagus shifted and flicked his wand. The clock face declared it was eight-forty-five in the morning. Remus groaned and relaxed against the stone. His anxiety was what trembled through the air. Sirius set aside the card deck and launched himself next to Remus.

"Don't you worry. Whatever happened, we can do this," Sirius grumbled.

Remus scrubbed his eyes and breathed. "You remember learning about the Veil?"

"Mhm," Sirius grunted.

"I think we're in the Hall of Mysteries," Remus murmured as his eyes stared up into the darkness. "I vaguely remember the details of the Death Chamber."

"Let's wait to jump to conclusions until James comes and gets us. He knows we're here- there's no way he didn't feel it," Sirius responded.

"I feel older, Pads," Remus whispered.

Sirius reached over and touched Remus's hand. "Me too, Moony. I think we can get through this together, alright?"

They remained in the dim silence for some time before creaking struck the large doors. Remus stiffened, and the audible sound of his nose working was urgent. The sconces around the room brightened as clacking of heels on stones echoed.

"Who just leaves their job. Despicable," A feminine voice hissed. "Of all the irresponsible, selfish things. We're in a crisis."

Remus and Sirius both sat up to see a strange witch with wild curly hair walking around the room. Her wand was flicking as she was staring down at a lengthy piece of parchment. It was as if time had stopped- the stranger's eyes met their forms. Her wand stopped glowing, and her tanned face grew pale.

Remus climbed to his feet, and the woman dropped her parchment. "Hello," he said.

Sirius sprung to action and stood. "What he said," he chuckled.

"Remus? Sirius?" Her voice was a shuddered sound. "Is, is that you?"

The marauders glanced at each other. "Yes, actually," Remus voiced as he gazed back at the stranger.

The witch was nearly sprinting toward them, causing the wizards to hold out their wands. "Hold up, love! We don't know you and aren't up for a wand fight." Sirius warned.

Hermione jerked to a halt, and she dropped her wand to her side. "Sirius, do you remember me?"

"Miss," Remus hemmed.

"Hermione Granger," She finished for him.

Remus nodded and breathed. "Miss Granger, we don't have a clue as to what's going on. Excuse our leery reaction."

Hermione's eyebrows pinched as she thinned her lips. "Remus, you don't remember me, do you?"

"The last thing either of us remembers is graduating. By the looks of you, Moony, we're a bit further out from that," Sirius relaxed as he lowered his wand.

"How long have you been in here?" Hermione questioned.

"Two days, maybe?" Remus offered.

The witch shifted in her pressed suit and touched a finger to her chin. "That's peculiar. You both are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?"

They nodded.

Hermione glanced back behind her and then around the room. "How?"

"Bugger if we know," Sirius snorted. "This is that Death room, yes? Did we die?"

Remus arched an eyebrow as he turned to Sirius, still not dropping his wand. "Good question, Pads."

Her reaction was instantaneous. She curled her shoulders and folded her arms around her. "Yes."

"How long ago? This is quite unprecedented," Remus remarked.

The witch was pinching the inside of her lower lip between her teeth. "Several years ago. Longer for Sirius. It was during the last war."

"Last war? Meaning more than one? Where's James?" Sirius asked.

Hermione held out a hand with her palm facing them. "First things first. The vital piece of information is, how are you here?"

"It's baffled us as well. By your quick divergence, it seems there's more to this story than just a simple answer," Remus sighed.

Sirius rose an eyebrow before approaching the witch. "So, we're starving," he declared, holding out his hand.

Hermione smiled and took his hand with a shake. "Let's fix that, Sirius. Do you like pancakes? I can take you back to Grimmauld and make you some breakfast."

"Grimmauld? As in 12 Grimmauld Place? I don't feel interested in seeing my parents, love," Sirius scoffed.

Hermione shifted her posture, and her hand went to the side of her neck. "I live there now. Harry, let me live there while I've been working on things for the Ministry of Magic."

"Harry?" Both marauders asked.

She ran her fingers over her face and pressed them to her temple. "This is going to be a difficult summary of the last two decades."

"Two decades? Love, you kind of have us by the ballocks. Can we get a bit of information before we leave this place?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione wandered back to her abandoned parchment and waved her wand, producing a silvery otter. "Minister, I have a situation. Please stand by for information- I need to head home."

The otter drifted a moment before swimming off through the doorway. Hermione pivoted back toward the marauders and breathed. "Some hot chocolate and breakfast?"

Sirius smirked back at the suspicious werewolf. "She has us pegged, doesn't she?"

Remus narrowed his view at Sirius before nodding in the slightest. "Seems so. We don't have much of a choice, now do we?"

"Nope," Sirius huffed and shifted his coat with a grimace. "These threads are ragged, aren't they?"

"Please don't start that," Remus fussed before pocketing his wand. "Let's have something to eat. I'm starving."

Hermione nodded and waved. "Don't be surprised. I'm the only one here this early. It's quite empty in the ministry these days."

The marauders glanced at each other before scowling. There was more to this story than just a simple recount. They followed the strange witch with trepidation and angst breaching their demeanor. It was going to be a day they wouldn't forget- that was most certain.

* * *

The witch was a unique person. It was evident even with her ease in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus sat on stools at the counter as she cooked on the stovetop. She wasn't using magic, nor was she compelled to snatch her wand from the space next to her. Hermione Granger was a short, professionally dressed ministry witch by any other standard. This woman held an air about her that declared she was pragmatic and fierce.

Remus wasn't convinced they could trust her. Sirius knew that and could feel the werewolf's wheels turning as the silence was thick in the room. Hermione attempted to poke around about what they remembered, but they gave her little. They wanted answers prior to revealing information.

"Why are you here?" Sirius finally asked.

"It's safer here. I came here just under a year ago when the world grew chaotic," Hermione responded without turning to them.

"What happened? Did Voldemort take over?" Sirius pried.

Hermione turned with a spatula in hand and a pinched expression. "No, Harry defeated him twelve years ago," she sighed.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Harry Potter," Hermione reiterated.

Remus's frown tightened. "As in…"

"James's son," Hermione voiced. "James and Lily had a son in 1980."

The marauders glanced at each other. "Well," Sirius grumbled.

"I was one of Harry's friend's in Hogwarts. We went through school fending off the forces that concluded in our seventh year," Hermione murmured.

Remus cleared his throat. "Are you telling me that Harry Potter is thirty years old? We're missing roughly thirty years of our life?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed with a nod.

Sirius twitched his nose. "And where's James?"

"He's," Hermione faltered.

"He's dead," Remus said with a flat tone.

Hermione rocked her head. "I'm sorry. It was when Harry was an infant."

"And that means Lily is gone too…" Sirius trailed off with his eyes closed.

She turned to take the pancakes off the griddle and plopped down plates in front of them. They were beautiful and slathered in butter. Hermione then brought over the plate of bacon and stood across from the marauders as they gazed down at their food. It was a moment of somber thought and recollection.

"Where's Harry?" Remus questioned.

Hermione breathed as she strolled around the counter to a stack of papers. When she set the old edition to the Daily Prophet in front of them, they felt the wind knocked from them. 'Magic has left most of the World in an upheaval worse than the war!' It was an article that seemed panicked and confused by the sudden changes in their world. Remus couldn't read on because the witch cleared her throat, bringing them back to the present.

"He's missing his magic, there's only a few of us left," Hermione whispered.

Sirius scrutinized the witch who seemed quite even-keeled for what she just announced. "How long ago was this?"

"A year ago, yesterday," Hermione replied.

"What can we do?" Remus asked before reaching for the syrup on the counter.

Hermione breathed with a small curl to her lips. "I'm relieved to hear you say that, Professor. You can help me find out how to bring it back."

"Professor?" Sirius snorted. "Quite furry of you, Professor Moony."

"Padfoot," Remus grumbled.

"A bit of a hairy situation this is, isn't it?" Sirius continued.

"Padfoot," Remus said with more force.

"How in the bloody world were you a professor at Hogwarts?"

Hermione leaned on the counter and smiled at them. "He was quite good. Best DADA teacher we ever had. Even with his condition."

Remus turned to the witch and attempted to hide the pink breaching his cheeks. "I appreciate the compliment. Though, I do have to question the motives of Albus when I see him."

"Let's eat breakfast, and I'll have Kingsley come over for a visit. He'll need to clear you both. I already broke regulations by bringing you back here," she said while standing from her bent position.

Sirius took a bite and moaned. "Love, you cook like this, and I will be begging for seconds."

"You're such a mutt, Padfoot," Remus huffed.

Hermione nodded once and straightened her jacket. "I need to do a bit of work while I'm home. If you need anything, I'll be in the drawing-room."

Sirius pointed his fork at Hermione. "You, witch, are my new favorite person. Feeding us and breaking the rules, my type of girl."

"I'll be going," Hermione said with a firm tone before marching from the room.

Remus rolled his eyes at the grinning animagus and glanced down at the paper. There was much to be said about a world losing its magic. That is a far frightening concept than a wizard deadset on eradicating muggles. This was going to be strenuous on top of lost memories. He hoped they were ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Kingsley had arrived and ran quite a few tests on the marauders. It was uncertain how long they spent answering questions, delving into history, and reliving moments that could solidify their identity. Once it was positive that they were, in fact, them, he recounted the years they lost.

Hermione wasn't present. There was something more to it than her disinterest. Remus made note to ask the witch later about her absence. It was horrible. The war, the rise and fall of the dark lord, and the friendships that bloomed and severed along the way.

"Peter, he was a spy?" Sirius questioned with a wince.

Kingsley nodded. "He was, Sirius. It was an awful revelation when you broke out of Azkaban. He contributed to Lily and James's death, as well as the rise of Voldemort for the second time."

"And I went to Azkaban because he framed me?" Sirius growled.

Kingsley rocked his head. "Again, yes."

"And the year that I happened to teach, Sirius got out in search of Peter?" Remus asked as he tapped the chair arm with his fingers.

"Then, of course, you both were reunited. I can't say I'm apologetic that you both don't have these memories. You didn't live fairly easy lives," Kingsley huffed with a pout.

Sirius grimaced as he straightened his coat. "Well, I suppose that's beneficial."

Remus exhaled and relaxed back in his armchair. "Kingsley, tell me, what is the story of this crisis? Hermione was quite vague."

"The world woke up to most of the population being magicless. No discrimination, either. Muggleborns, half-bloods, and even prominent pureblood families were all struck. Lucius was rather displaced after his magic disappeared."

"Lucius Malfoy is without magic? Who else?" Remus asked.

Kingsley shook his head. "Nearly everyone. Aside from Charles, George, and Percy, the entire Weasley family. At least on the record. Hermione said Ginerva Potter refuses to announce she still has magic due to the victimization that witches and wizards with magic have gone through. When those that lost magic grew resentful, they turned on those with it." Kingsley breathed before continuing. "Even reports of previous werewolves or those influenced by magical damage have reported the loss. Many unneeded deaths occurred because of the loss."

"I guess the real question is, who still has it?" Sirius grunted.

Kingsley twitched his nose. "A few. Hermione is one of the only witches in the ministry that still retains her magic. Those that have gone into hiding to wait this out. The only way we have been able to keep a hold of them is a registry that tracks their movements. It's for their safety, but no one is too content with being watched."

"And the world? What is happening with those that lost it?" Remus questioned.

"We set up a system. They can reach out to ministry personnel and retrieve the items they need to remain comfortable. Quite a few have gone off to live in a rural setting so that they can see if it just mends on its own. Many have declared aide, which we have helped to rehouse and secured them in a safe location until it is solved."

Sirius leaned forward in his seat and scowled. "What's Miss Pressed-Suit's story? Why is she off?"

Kingsley shifted his robes and sat straighter. "Hermione is the only one left, still trying to solve the crisis. Many who have tried, disappeared when they were concerned about being around the affected. If those with magic come in constant contact with those affected, they lose the ability to use their magic to the fullest. She's gone to several countries in the last six months to assist them in programs to help the affected. Hermione is the only witch left who still believes she can fix this."

"Must be quite a lonesome adventure," Remus mused.

"Quite. I've done what I can while still retaining the Ministry of Magic's reputation. However, I cannot race off to different countries for answers. She still believes there's hope."

"You told us our previous bout of life we were involved in Harry's life?" Sirius asked.

Kingsley nodded with a polite smile. "You were, and you both gave your life for him."

"She was there too?" Remus questioned.

"Yes."

Remus exhaled while bobbing her head. "That's plenty for her to take on."

"I know. I won't be announcing your arrival. Everyone is too skittish to learn that two war heroes returned from the dead. I will need you to keep this under wraps."

"They can stay here with me, Minister Shacklebolt," Hermione's voice entered the conversation.

The marauders glanced over to see she was in far more relaxed attire. Hermione now wore a maroon t-shirt and some jeans. It was the polar opposite of her previous outfit.

"That's a decent idea, Hermione. They might be able to help you with your research if they're willing," Kingsley declared.

"Of course, Kingsley. It would be only appropriate to assist in any measure," Remus announced.

Kingsley reached over and touched Remus's shoulder. "She's an intelligent witch to be sure, but it will be nice for her to have help. Thank you."

"I have requested the ingredients for Wolfsbane Potion. Horace said his apothecary friend would do so discreetly and send it to my office tomorrow," Hermione said with a nod.

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Thought of everything, love? Here I thought we were going to be helping you."

"When is the next full moon?" Remus huffed as he scrubbed his face.

"Ten days from now," Hermione responded.

Kingsley stood up and rolled his neck. "You all will have tons of time to catch up while I go finish my meetings for the day." He turned to the witch, who shifted on her feet. "Don't worry about the Argentinian Minister. I will speak to him myself, and we will hold off on your expedition until we have them sorted."

Hermione nodded as she fiddled with her fingers. "Minister," she started as he moved toward the fireplace. "I want to take them to see Harry Potter."

Kingsley turned to her with a tight expression. "You know the regulations, Hermione."

"But, Kingsley," she attempted while stepping toward him.

He glanced down at her before looking to the marauders. "Oh, alright," he groaned. "Be safe about it and don't terry. If you start feeling nauseous or light-headed-"

She cut him off with a laugh. "I know, I know. Leave and get some rest. Remember, I know this routine better than anyone in the world."

"And don't touch him," Kingsley warned them. "That only increases the symptoms."

"I know," Hermione huffed.

"If they show signs of," he stopped when she glared. "Alright, I won't pester."

Hermione smiled and touched his arm. "I promise. I have this handled. When have I ever let you down?"

He touched her shoulder with a nod. "Never. I just don't want you to end up ill. You're the only one that can help us, Hermione. The future of the world is in our hands."

"Now, finish your meetings so you can go home and see your wife. She writes me more than you do," Hermione said with a toothy smile. "Any more and I'd have to ask who was worse, her or Molly."

Kingsley laughed and waved at the marauders. "You're in great hands. Try to behave yourselves. The world is much different than you remember."

"You're tellin' me," Sirius grumbled. "I never thought you'd get married."

Kingsley smirked and turned to the fireplace before departing in a green flash. Hermione turned to the marauders with a nod. "Why don't you both clean up and we'll see if Harry is home from work."

Remus scowled and scratched his chin. "Hermione, I have to wonder. What's the urgency? Kingsley seemed quite unamused by your plan."

"Because," she paused and wriggled her nose. "If we do so now, I might be able to give him a reason to fix this."

"But, he's affected?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

"And how does that give him the motivation to fix something he's incapable of doing so?" Remus inquired.

Hermione moved to the seat Kingsley abandoned and inhaled. "Because Harry needs a reason to believe in magic again." She shifted and glanced away from them. "I need a reason too."

Remus saw it. This witch was half a meter away from the edge of despair. He had been there on several occasions in his life. If it weren't for his marauders, he would have been there before graduation. This witch needed someone to be there for her in the isolation of this mess. It was a heinous wrong for her to be alone.

"Okay, let's get ready, Sirius," Remus said with a nod.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he stared over at Remus before glancing at the emotional witch. Hermione was holding onto tears as she remained fixated with the crackling fire.

Sirius moved over to the end of the loveseat and took her hand. "Dove, don't you cry. You're far too pretty and witty to be so broken," he sighed.

Hermione laughed and swiped her face with her free hand. "You have no idea how barmy that sounds coming from you."

Sirius smirked and squeezed her fingers. "You may be surprised. Remus has heard worse from me."

"I don't find that surprising in the least," she retorted with a smile.

Remus moved over to the pair and scowled down at the sniveling witch. "Hermione, you have quite a few memories of us, but we're oblivious to the past. I hope you understand it might take us a minute to catch up."

"Of course, Remus. I understand completely," Hermione said with a nod. "I would love to help you both in any way possible to feel comfortable in this odd circumstance."

He smiled and shifted in his jumper. "Of course. Why don't you go on and collect the things we will need for the adventure to Harry's? We're going to make ourselves suitable."

Hermione stood up and stared up at him with a genuine grin. "It really is lovely to have you back, Remus. I have a whole selection of books we can go over in regards to this crisis."

"You know just how to warm me up," Remus chuckled while shaking his head.

The witch beamed before skirting out of the room. Remus turned to Sirius with a surly expression. "There's more to this than a simple visit."

Sirius shrugged, and his lips bunched to one side of his face. "Honestly, Moony, I think the witch is a bit lonesome. I can't imagine what I would have done if you weren't allowed to be around me. A whole year in this awful place, alone with books as her only companion. I'd be begging for a change of pace."

Remus tilted his head from side to side in mental measurement. "Accurate, but don't you find her acceptance odd. She just immediately retrieved potion ingredients for me. The decision to take on two figures from her past so easily. It seems off."

"Well," Sirius scratch his face. "It could be because she trusts us," he offered while pointing at the werewolf.

Remus relaxed his posture and rocked his head. "True. There is much more to our past that I'll retrieve from her later."

Sirius scooped Remus under his arm and smirked. "Just relax. We're alive, and you've got someone who reads more than yourself to contend with. I have a feeling this wee witch is quite the bookish warrior. She's the last person on the planet who would judge you for your pass time."

The werewolf inhaled with a nod. "Alright, Pads. I'll let it go. Let's go shuffle off and get ready. I have an inkling that little witch would come down and pester us to get moving if we don't."

"Me too," Sirius laughed, and the marauders headed up the staircase.

Hermione poked her head out from the drawing-room and stared after their forms. Her minor scowl read of keen interest on the pair. It was going to be an interesting day, and those that followed might get strained if she wasn't careful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Don't forget to tell me what you think! You, my readers, give me life!**

* * *

Hermione was fidgetting with her coat after they landed in a field. The chilled air of spring announced a storm off the edge of the view. Tomorrow was going to bring rain. Sirius reached over and pulled some random flecks of grass off the witch's shoulder.

Hermione smiled with a nod. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Of course, we don't want those curls tangled with grass for the wrong reasons," Sirius teased.

Remus covered his face and breathed as the witch's cheeks bloomed with color. "It's just over this way," Hermione mumbled as she pulled from the animagus.

Remus waited for her to be several steps ahead before smacking Sirius in the chest. "Ouch, what's that for?" He hissed, rubbing the spot of the attack.

"Don't flirt with her, you wanker. Can't you see she's got more to work out than your charms?" Remus snapped under his breath.

Sirius rolled his eyes and twitched his nose. "Well, it's not like I do these things on purpose. She a lovely little witch- I say what I think."

"You're hopeless," Remus groaned.

"And you're just jealous that when I open my mouth, I say what I think," Sirius grumbled.

"I most certainly do not. Merlin, I'd be killed for some of the things crossing my mind. Cursing you with a tongue-tying hex for one," Remus retorted.

"Marauders, if you're done arguing, the house is just over this hill," Hermione called back to them.

Sirius sneered at Remus and marched up to the witch. Remus watched a moment as he commented on something, and the girl giggled with a nod. It was odd and frustrating. Sirius always did what pleased him, and it wasn't until the witch pulled away from him tucking a curl behind her ear that she addressed Remus.

"Are we ready?" She questioned while looking toward the stalling werewolf.

Remus walked up, and Sirius hemmed. "Speaking of painfully shy, it took me several years at Hogwarts before I decided to have a girlfriend."

"What? That's not the stories you told Harry," Hermione replied as they continued their trek.

"You really think I'd want my godson to know that I'm more than just a bit particular?"

Remus snorted while shaking his head. "Particular is the word for it. Sirius likes to believe he was the driving force for James and Lily to have gotten together. He isn't short in fine words when he's helping his best mate write a love letter."

Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "The stories I've heard. Sirius, you can say all you like that you weren't a dog in Hogwarts, but I've heard it from your mouth."

"Well worded," Remus snickered.

"I'm mortally wounded!" Sirius exclaimed as he patted his chest. "Just because witches fancied my looks does not mean that I fought for them."

"Truth be told, he didn't try hard to chase. Sirius only liked to be admired from a safe distance. Intimacy doesn't come easily for our favorite dog," Remus declared.

Hermione glanced at Remus with a frown as they were approaching a gated garden. "Intimacy is a completely different set of rules than flirting and shagging," she paused and waved a hand. "Let's shelf this until we get through this day. You both are going to get tons of questions, some of which you might not know the answer. Just stay calm."

Remus motioned agreement. "Certainly."

"Are we allowed to hug him?" Sirius mumbled.

Hermione tilted her head and inhaled. "I won't fault you for it, but let's try to keep it minimal. You have to tell me if you start feeling ill or odd. It's vital, especially for you, Remus. I don't want you to wear yourself down."

"I will stay aware of my wellbeing," Remus confirmed.

Sirius straightened his jacket and turned to Remus. "Do I look, alright? Do you think he's going to remember us? I don't even know what he's going to look like," Sirius murmured in anxious haste.

"He looks like his father," Hermione said.

Remus smiled and patted his fellow marauder. "Just relax. Remember, Harry knows us. Even if we don't remember him."

Sirius breathed and thinned his lips. "Will he still love us?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes," Remus responded.

Sirius bobbed his head several times before releasing a groan. "Alright, let's go in before I talk myself out of this."

Hermione opened the gate and breathed with a nod. "It's going to be fine," she murmured to herself.

Remus could smell the minor amount of fear and anxiety she was exuding. In a way, that comforted him. She was just as nervous about being here as they were. Perhaps for different reasons, but it held more realism. Hermione wasn't made from stone or steel- her courage was limitless, but her feelings were palpable.

When they approached the door, Hermione took a step forth and grabbed the knob. She stood there a moment and breathed before glancing back at the marauders. Was she looking to them for strength? Was she second-guessing this? They weren't positive.

"I, there's," she stopped and breathed. "Harry isn't happy with me these days. Ron blamed me for not standing by him, and I didn't. I couldn't. I was hoping this might help our friendship," she whispered to them.

Remus touched her shoulder with a nod. "We will do what we can to assist."

Hermione nodded and turned back to the door when Remus pulled away. It swung open, and Hermione stepped through the threshold. Sirius was biting on the inside of his cheek as the marauders followed. It was a lovely place, and the hallway was covered in framed photographs that lined the walls.

The witch pulled her hair from her face as she walked through the hallway and into an opened room. The marauders hung back for a moment as murmuring became directed toward the witch.

"Hermione! Oh, we weren't expecting you!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

"Aunt Hermione!" A little boy shouted.

Hermione was bent down and hugged the little boy jumping and tugging on his hand. She breathed and smiled as the smaller boy waited with a book in hand. How she missed just to be touched by her loved ones.

"It's been a long time, Aunt Hermione," Albus said with a scowl. "I had a book waiting."

"Mhm! And we don't even see you when we go to Grans!" James shouted as he pulled away.

Hermione inhaled and nodded as she looked at the boys. "I know, but I've been working so very hard."

"Goblins, go get out of your pajamas while your aunt gets tea. You know the rules, we can't hug her too much," Harry grumbled as he scratched his chin.

Albus rushed forward and hugged her before skipping from the room with James. Hermione stood up and pivoted toward the Potters. "Hello," she said with a small smile.

"What's wrong? You never come over unannounced," Harry mused.

Hermione rocked her head and ran fingers through her curls. "I've been working hard, but I had an odd occurrence today."

Ginny stood up and straightened her shirt. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, but something else happened," Hermione murmured. "Harry, I don't know how to explain it."

Harry scowled as he rose from his seat and crossed his arms. "What is it? Did you come across a cure?"

"Harry, I found Sirius and Remus," Hermione breathed.

"What?" Harry asked and dropped his posture.

Hermione turned toward the door, and Sirius poked his head through the doorway. "Can we come in now?"

The witch waved him inside, and Sirius shuffled inside with Remus in tow. "Now, they don't have their memories of us," Hermione warned.

Sirius stood in front of the group and swallowed hard as he looked at Harry. "You look so much like your dad, I, it's," he sputtered with wide eyes.

Ginny politely pushed Hermione aside and reached out, touching Sirius's shoulder. "You're real. Merlin, Harry, he's really here."

Harry grinned and took the animagus in a giant hug. "Sirius, oh, Sirius! How is this possible?"

"I don't know!" Sirius barked out laughter as he hugged him back.

Ginny walked passed Hermione and smirked at the lingering werewolf. "Professor Lupin, you're a sight for sore eyes. Hermione needs someone as smart as her to talk to."

"You're Ginerva? Hermione told us about you," Remus said while holding out his hand.

Ginny took his hand in hers. "She doesn't exaggerate. I'm the sharp-tongued Weasley."

Hermione shuffled away from the group as she observed. "Not so fast, Hermione. You haven't even told us about all this," Harry retorted when he pulled away from Sirius.

"She knows about as much as we do, Harry," Remus confirmed.

Harry laughed and reached over to Remus. "Merlin, it is good to see you, Remus."

Remus reached out and hugged the Potter. "Harry, it's so pleasant to see you," he sighed while embracing Harry.

They pulled apart, and Remus gestured to the scar. "Oh, yeah, no one points that out much anymore," Harry chuckled. "I got it the night Voldemort attacked my parents."

Sirius scowled and huffed. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"What do you all remember?" Ginny questioned.

Remus and Sirius gazed at each other before shrugging in unison. "Graduating from Hogwarts," Remus said.

"Merlin," Ginny gasped. "You don't remember anything? Not even Harry's birth? You don't remember Lily and James's wedding?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, not one bit. We woke up in the Death room together, it was dark, and we felt like a hangover dwelled on us. I felt ten years older when I moved, and we waited out someone finding us."

"Death Chamber? They were by the Veil?" Harry inquired as he turned to Hermione.

Hermione rocked her head. "The Unspeakables had left the day before I found them. Something spooked them. Kingsley is going to get a recount of anyone he can track down. It might be that there was a magical oddity that happened prior to their appearance," she relayed with a pout.

"This little witch comes running at us like we're long lost family and scared us nearly back to death," Sirius snickered with a wink.

Harry walked over to Hermione and held his arms open. "For old times sake?"

Hermione breathed and launched herself at him. "Oh, Harry. I was so close to giving up," she sniveled while holding onto him.

"It's okay, Hermione. Everything's going to be okay," Harry murmured.

"But it's not, nothing's okay! Ron is gone, and it's my fault. I can't even see you because of this. I miss us. I miss my family," she whimpered.

Harry pulled from her and took a step back. "Remember what Kingsley said: If you get upset, you can't be near an affected. You have to get through this. I'm sorry we can't be there for you, but Sirius and Remus are here now. They'll help you find an answer."

Hermione wiped her face with a firm nod. "You're right. This is only temporary. We can all be together as a family again."

"Why don't you help me go get lunch on, Hermione? Give them a chance to catch up?" Ginny offered.

"Yes, that's appropriate. I can have the boys tell me about school," Hermione responded.

Hermione walked with Ginny from the room, and Remus caught the start of the conversation. "Have you told Remus about Teddy?" Ginny whispered.

"No, I'm working my way up to it," Hermione hissed.

"Best before the Easter holiday. He does live with you," Ginny's voice faded.

Remus arched an eyebrow at the animagus who was half listening to Harry explain about the house. "Who's Teddy?" Remus asked.

Harry's mouth fell agape. "Oh, Hermione didn't tell you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Tell me what?" Remus huffed.

Harry ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Remus, he's your son."


	5. Chapter 5

The stay wasn't as eventful as it was eye-opening. Harry spoke about the past and even the events of the last year. It was a heavy subject, but both marauders were open to the dialog. Hermione seemed an odd creature from another time as she remained on the edge of the group. As far as feeling ill or queasy, neither marauder was affected by either symptom. That surprised Remus due to the ample warnings he received.

However, the more than a quiet little witch, looked worn by the time goodbyes were given. Hermione struggled to pace herself over the hill to the portkey and disappeared up the staircase. That left the marauders to go over their exciting afternoon.

"He's so much like James," Sirius sighed while sitting at the counter.

Remus was cooking over the stove and stirring a pot as he hummed. "I agree, but he has Lily's temperament. Little James, now that boy is going to be true mischief at Hogwarts…" he trailed off when realizing what he was saying.

"If we can fix this, yes," Sirius huffed.

"When we fix it," Remus corrected him.

Sirius shifted on the stool and grunted. "Yes, when."

Remus paused his stirring and glanced back at Sirius. "Do you think she's alright? She was looking quite ill."

"I don't know. She was dead set on staying," Sirius said. "How many times did we ask her if she was alright?"

The werewolf inhaled as he shook his head. "Pads, I feel so guilty, and I can't place why."

"Because we died, leaving them this mess? I've been feeling it too. I don't even remember the war, but it's an open wound after seeing the kid. Well, he's not so much a kid now, is he? And her. I can't even begin to imagine what this last year was like for her," Sirius sighed.

Remus glanced at the empty doorway as if he hoped to summon her to the spot. "It's not just that," he paused and looked over to the animagus. "It's almost as if she didn't realize how much she needed us until today. For the life of me, I cannot summon up a word to define my feelings."

"Feelings of?" Sirius asked.

"Of, well, I'm not sure. It's as if it's an itch that is under my skin. I can't reach or define the source."

Sirius rolled his shoulders and dug in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette. "Well, when you find out, tell me. I know what I want. A bubble bath, a fag, and some wine."

Remus snorted and returned to his task. "She might have something to say."

"She can fuck off, it's my house," Sirius said around his cigarette as he lit it with a match from his pocket.

"Really mature, Sirius," Hermione's voice entered the space.

Remus smiled over at the witch, who was wrapped in a blanket. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit worn," Hermione murmured. "Don't tell Kingsley, alright? I don't want him to know I overdid it."

"Love, you are looking a bit grey in the face. Are you alright?" Sirius asked through a puff of smoke.

Hermione nodded and breathed. "Yes, I'm fine," she murmured.

Remus didn't like the fatigued scent coming from the witch. "Hermione…"

He had an instant in time to react. There wasn't much else than to drop the spoon on the stove. Hermione nearly landed on the floor as Remus scooped her up in his arms. "Hermione," he whispered as she was limp in his embrace.

"Merlin, Moony, is she dead?" Sirius stood up and paced around the counter.

"No, she's breathing," Remus murmured as he grunted and moved her into a cradled hold. "I'm not positive what we need to do."

"Get her up the stairs, she needs to sleep," Sirius ordered as he went to the stove. "I'll finish the chili."

Remus grimaced and stalled.

"Seriously, Moony. Take the witch up to bed," Sirius finished with a smile.

"You're a thorn in my arse, Padfoot," Remus grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Go be a good werewolf and do what you're told," the animagus grumbled and waved as he stirred the pot.

Remus breathed and took the slumbering woman in his arms up the staircase with fragility. He was still uncertain what to do with her now that she was asleep. Once she was in bed, what then? He was always too wounded to care for others that he felt almost blind-sighted that she was ill.

"Hermione, where's your room?" Remus murmured as he stopped on the second floor.

Hermione sighed in her sleep, and the werewolf winced. He wasn't going to receive an answer. The recollection over breakfast of her tidying up the master room gave him the incentive to check there. She wasn't burdensome to carry as Remus climbed to the floor.

The door was cracked open, and the werewolf made his way into her domain. It was shocking. Hermione had organized the bedroom to be a study. Scribblings, notes, and diagrams littered the desk and bed. Whatever sleep she was succumbing to daily, it was surrounded by her work.

"Busy girl," Remus mused as he approached the bed.

Hermione moaned and tugged her form closer to his chest. "Remus, you're so warm," she whispered.

"Let me get you to bed, Hermione," He whispered.

She held up no fight. Hermione's body went limp against the bed when Remus set her down. He slid off her shoes and released her feet from their socks. Once she was free, he tucked her into the sheets, minding the pages.

Gathering the different notes, he set them neatly on the night table.

"Don't go just yet," Hermione murmured as Remus paced to the door.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked as he turned to see her staring out from her eyelashes.

"I don't want to be alone yet," she replied.

Remus viewed the doorway before pivoting to the witch and carefully sitting down next to her. "Why did you wait to leave?" He questioned.

"I was worried about you and Sirius," Hermione yawned.

"I wish you would have told us you were feeling ill."

Hermione rocked her head. "I know."

"You need to trust us to assist you," Remus chided.

"I know."

The werewolf glanced away from the sleepy witch. "Like telling me, I have a son."

Silence. That drew Remus's attention back to her. Hermione's eyes were glassy as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to overwhelm you both."

"Harry told me why he has to live with you. It isn't that I don't agree, but I was disappointed you waited to tell me. If Andromeda trusts you with his care, you should trust me to honor that."

Hermione nodded and swallowed. "I know, but I just wanted to take this one step at a time. Give you a chance to adjust."

"Do you trust us?"

"Irrefutably," Hermione sighed.

Remus reached out and took her hand. "Then you need to give me some of your burdens. Be vocal and let's fix this together. Doesn't that sound easier than being careful of everyone?"

"Okay."

"Okay," Remus repeated and released her hand, only to swipe a curl from her forehead. "You don't always have to do things alone. I was lucky enough to have friends that forced me into that realization."

Hermione closed her eyes as her lips drew a pout. "My friends are those I have to save, Remus."

"Then lean on Sirius and me. He can be a stubborn wanker, but he'd do anything for the people he cares about," Remus chuckled as he brushed another curl from her freckled cheek.

"It's unfair of me to ask that of you," Hermione mumbled.

"And it's a disservice to you if you don't," Remus replied.

Hermione exhaled and relaxed against the pillow. She was breathing deep as sleep overtook her, but Remus didn't depart. He stroked her tresses and relaxed in thought. Something was calming and familiar about the witty witch. Even in the silence, she spoke in volumes.

* * *

Hermione yawned and ran her nose against warm fur. She couldn't remember the last time Crookshanks wanted to snuggle in the morning. However, the cat had been gone for five years, and the scent of stale wine came from the animal.

The witch jerked awake and blinked at the black mass next to her. "Sirius, what are you doing in my bed?" Hermione growled.

The dog melted back into the man, causing Hermione's hand to fall over his chest. "Moony said you had a rough night, and my room is in shambles," he replied with a smile.

"You don't just come into someone's room unannounced," Hermione snapped.

"I bloody well did not," Sirius said through a yawn. "I asked, and you said yes. I even stayed as your furry friend so you wouldn't screech at me for sleeping with you."

Hermione scrubbed her face and groaned. "You're a child."

"And you're quite grumpy without your tea. Moony is too, so I won't take it personally," Sirius mused as he stretched his arms behind his head. "I like what you've done with the place. My mother would be screaming from her grave."

"She did until I blocked off her picture."

Sirius grinned and crossed his legs. "You surprise me, Hermione. How did you plan such a task?"

"Research and a growing urge to kill a dead person. I found a spell that would help with a wall over it," Hermione sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Half-past seven by what your clock says," Sirius grumbled.

Hermione sat up and winced. "Where did Remus sleep?"

"Spare room across the way. He was worried you were going to get ill again."

Hermione scrubbed her face with both hands and groaned. "Hand me a potion in that night table, please?"

Sirius arched an eyebrow and pulled the drawer out to see tons of small vials. He recognized the green-tinted bottles. However, he handed her a red vial and scowled. "Why do you need a reviving potion?"

Hermione took the bottle and uncorked it before answering. "Because I still have to work, Sirius. I have no choice."

"You don't have to work if you don't want to. The ministry won't shut down for one day if you don't show up," He responded.

Hermione swallowed the potion and groaned. "Yes, it will."

"No, it won't. You're far too important healthy than to work yourself to death," He retorted with a smirk.

"Sirius, despite your clever idioms, it's true. If I don't work, the ministry doesn't."

Sirius tapped his chin and breathed. "Well, ballocks. I guess I shouldn't have written a letter to Kingsley telling him about yesterday then. He told me you needed to rest."

Hermione squealed and launched herself from the mattress. "Sirius! I will kill you all over again!"

The animagus watched as the witch clamored to the fireplace and tossed in floo powder. Soon the minister's face popped into the flames with a glare and pursed lips. "Minister," Hermione started.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me you pushed it yesterday? I had to find out you were recovering from Sirius Black," Kingsley voiced.

"I stayed a bit too long. I'm sorry. However, neither Sirius nor Remus had been affected by lingering," Hermione replied.

Kinglsey lessened his expression. "We will go into that in a moment. Hermione, you promised to take care of yourself. How am I going to stand by your task of curing the affected if you risk everything around them?"

Hermione exhaled and tossed her hair from her shoulder. "I know. I thought I was alright until I got home. I won't push my limitations again."

"You tell her I'll come over straight away," a feminine voice announced through the flames.

"Tell Glenda that's unneeded," Hermione said.

Kingsley rolled his eyes with a small smile. "She's itching to talk to more than her fans about this. You'll have to engage her desires soon."

"Minister, I'm still coming in today," Hermione declared with a frown.

"No, you're not. I'll have your package shipped home. You need a day, Hermione."

The witch groaned and huffed. "For what? What do I need to rest for when I have so much work to be done?"

"To figure out why they weren't affected. If they aren't a part of this crisis, then possibly they could help us. Do your work from home, but take it easy. You know that's what you'd be telling me as well."

Hermione moaned as she scrubbed her face. "Alright, fine. I'll work from home."

"No magic," He added.

"No magic," Hermione conceded.

Kingsley nodded and hemmed. "Sirius, make sure she listens. I hear you chuckling in the background. No one could mistake that barking," he chuckled.

"Affirmative, Minister Kingsley," Sirius snickered.

"Good, now I have breakfast on the table and a list of regulations to go over. Get your rest, Hermione. We have a large task of figuring out how they fit into solving this conflict," Kingsley conveyed with a nod.

"Have a good day, Minister," Hermione sighed.

The fire resumed it's natural flickering as Hermione turned to see Remus standing at the doorway. "We're apologetic that we didn't respect your wishes, but you gave us little choice," he declared with his arms folded over his chest.

"I know," Hermione grumbled.

Sirius jumped from the bed and stretched. "So, shall we get breakfast? I'm craving something greasy and full of fat."

Hermione and Remus both grimaced. "How about an omelet?" Hermione offered.

"I don't want to go out," Remus huffed.

"Well, tough luck, Moony. I'm buying, and I say we go out and trek as the muggles do," Sirius replied with a sneer.

Hermione rubbed her forehead and shook her head. "I don't remember you being this incorrigible."

Sirius straightened his grey t-shirt and shrugged. "Probably doesn't help that I don't remember being held captive in Azkaban for twelve years."

"That's true. Without our memories of your past, Hermione, we're likely going to have a different perspective. Sirius and James were very pig-headed in school," Remus mused.

"I'm not pig-headed. I just hold true to what I know is the best alternative to how our day is spent," Sirius replied.

"You aren't pig-headed? That's a laughable conclusion," Remus snorted.

Hermione's brow knitted as she glanced between them. They weren't who she had recalled. Remus wasn't as spineless with Sirius. In fact, they were almost confrontational. That was an oddity, to say the least, mostly because Remus was Sirius's most prominent advocate.

"Why are you two bickering so much?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius grinned at her with a wink. "I stole his girlfriend."

"You did not steal her, Sirius. I didn't even speak to her outside of NEWT classes," Remus grumbled. "At least when James was around, you weren't so flagrant."

"Well, she wanted to get sloshed, and you told her you had a book to read. I assume you chickened out," Sirius said with a tilt to his head. "James wasn't my conscience. I knew what I was doing."

Hermione thinned her lips. "This is a topic I'd much rather stay away from. I'm going to get ready for the day."

Sirius strolled to the edge of the bed and leaned with a toothy smile. "What's wrong, love? Didn't think we had an interest in the same type of witch?"

"No," Hermione huffed. "He married your cousin, so I'm assuming you both grew out of that."

Remus's eyebrows skated toward his hairline. "I think you're likely correct. However, Sirius growing out of destructive behavior, is a surprise. Even though I love the bugger, he can be unruly."

"Throw me a bone, Moony," Sirius sneered. "I have self-control."

"Only when it suits you," Remus grumbled.

"Why are you two arguing so much?" Hermione puffed as her fingers pressed against her temple. "I can't live with this if you aren't going to bury the hatchet."

Sirius twitched his nose before turning to the werewolf. "I'm sorry she left you, but I didn't shag her. I only said I did because I knew it would make you angry. James said it might make you do something for yourself for once. I wouldn't have minded if you just spoke out."

Remus exhaled and shook his head. "I wasn't angry; I was disappointed. It's difficult to find acceptance when the whole world says I shouldn't be alive. You were the only ones who accepted me for who I was."

"Well, I love you, wanker," Sirius chuckled.

"And you will learn that the world has moved on, Remus. I abolished all regulations on werewolves when I worked in the Magical Beasts Division. I even passed some anti-discrimination laws when I moved departments. You aren't going to be alone or abandoned due to your condition," Hermione concluded with a single nod.

"What?" Remus spat as he scowled at her.

"Your condition doesn't dictate the quality of the wizard. I spent months fixing that error," She reiterated.

Sirius swooped up the witch and barked out a stream of laughter. "You, witch, are absolutely infallibly amazing!"

Hermione giggled and attempted to push the animagus away. "Well, that's all good and grand, Sirius, but I just did what I had to do to make the world a better place."

"I don't remember you, but I imagine you were hellish at Hogwarts," Sirius teased as he set her down.

The witch hid her blush under the wild curls around her cheeks. "I helped keep Harry alive. Now, I'm going to get dressed and clean up for the day. Why don't you both do the same."

Hermione moved to the doorway, and Remus touched her shoulder. "Thank you. I don't have a better sum of how appreciative I am," He whispered.

Hermione beamed and touched his hand over her. "Of course, Remus. I'm glad you could see it come to fruition. I did so for people like you. You'll find out how much people go through for those they love."

"Thank you," he repeated and stepped from her space.

"Time to start our day," she hummed and walked toward the bathroom.

Remus gazed over at the animagus with a scowl. "Padfoot."

"Moony," Sirius said with a grin.

"We have a new reason to save them," Remus murmured.

"I know, let's get her in better spirits," Sirius announced and rolled his shoulders. "Getting older is the pits. I miss my old young body."

Remus inhaled with a bob of his head. "Well, it's our new old bodies that got us here. Let's let the past be the past and work on the present."

"Agreed, but is it too early to call dibs?"

"Pads," Remus warned with a glower.

"Oh, alright, I'll leave the witch be," Sirius sighed. "Probably wouldn't be sound. Who knows what type of issues that little witch has if she's willing to deal with us," He finished with a curl to his lips.

Remus groaned and turned to leave the room.

"Moony, I was kidding! You know I was kidding about that whole thing!" Sirius shouted, following him out.

The marauders went back and forth, finding comfort in the unusual morning. It was the start of their new lives. Without judgment. Without their group intact, and mainly without a clue as to what lay ahead. Either way, they were going to do this for her. They owed her that much.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione Granger, off of work?" He laughed and wrapped his arm around the witch.

They stopped in Diagon Alley for currency exchange, and she couldn't help it- she had to go see George. He was her most prominent advocate when Ron left. "Well, I have my reasons," Hermione sighed and gestured to the marauders wandering the shop.

Their introduction was uncomfortable, but the two previously deceased wizards found other ways to occupy their time. Sirius was sniffing around the different gags and wheezes young children bought as Remus was glancing at the chocolates. They retained a boyish charm both lacked before their deaths. It was a rare occasion to see life's bitterness peeled away to reveal the sliver of mischief they had left. This was night and day.

"They seem to be adjusting well," George mused as he maneuvered around the counter.

Hermione inhaled and shook her head. "They don't remember anything after graduating. It's like their memories were wiped clean before I found them. They didn't even remember Harry was born. I don't know what to expect."

"Are they really them?" George continued.

"As far as tests confirmed, yes."

George pressed his elbows to the counter and twitched his nose. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Just wing it?" Hermione offered with a wince. "Georgie, I don't know. I tried to ask Harry, but he seemed consumed with the fact they were here. I know that's great, but what now? They don't seem to be affected by this crisis either."

"That's great, now you have a way of checking on Harry without you going," George responded with a nod.

Hermione dropped her gaze and breathed. "I know."

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why aren't you jumping for joy?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to fix this. Don't you miss the family? Isn't that hard for you too?" She questioned.

"I think the real sum of the question your asking is you don't think this will bring Ron home. Hermione, it's over. It's been over. It was over before all of this. You were seeing a counselor before this crisis. Just let it go. He's never going to accept that your love is different than his," George sighed while shaking his head.

Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes, I know."

"You work your arse off, and you waited to have children. He wanted more than that. It isn't a crisis. It's a blessing. Now you can work, figure out your life, and he can go live without guilt. He stood by you, and you compromised your desires too. You didn't travel for the ministry because he couldn't go. You didn't do the harder jobs because he was worried. Life is about compromises, but it didn't work out. Sometimes it does like with Ginny and Harry."

"True," Hermione sighed. "I know that, but what do I have left, George? Solving this crisis, then what? I traveled to different countries in hopes of finding him and tell him I was sorry. I was sorry for not being what he wanted in the end."

George touched her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "You're fine. Life is just what it is. Sifting through madness and laughing at it."

"I still want love. Now I'll never have the chance. I'm going to be the witch who solved the world's largest problem. That's too much for any wizard," Hermione laughed with a grimace.

"You'll be fine, just learn to let it go. You can still be two things. You just need to love someone enough to want to," George voiced with a smile.

Hermione nodded and hummed. "Yes, love, the most misunderstood mental disorder on the planet."

"I did alright with my madness. Angelina still is barmy for me, even when I don't deserve it."

Hermione rocked on her heels. "What now?"

"Well, seems you have two hungry people waiting for you. They are going to help you, and you need to learn to let them. Do what you couldn't with Ron- lean on them. It's not easy for you to admit when you don't have all the answers. Just say it and find a way. They wouldn't have agreed if they couldn't handle it. Even if they aren't the mentors you had before, they're still Sirius and Remus."

"When did you become so smart?" Hermione questioned with a smile.

George waved his hand, gesturing to the shop. "All intelligence comes with madness, Hermione. Mine is just more simple than yours."

"Ah, yes, the madness of never knowing when to stop," Hermione retorted with an eye roll.

"No," George puffed. "The madness of fixing the world. You're bright enough to do it. You need the support. This will be good for you. What is Kingsley always saying?"

Hermione gazed toward the wall where single-use wands were shelved. "If we don't have each other, we are lost to the grey of conflict."

George nodded. "Good, now listen to your boss. He knows you well enough to know those are words you should live by. Besides, his wife will talk about you on her radio show if you don't," he snickered with a wide grin.

"Hey, love, you think we can get going?" Sirius called out while wiggling his fingers at the active miniature monkeys banging on the transparent barrel.

"Yes, Sirius. Thank you for being patient," Hermione sighed.

Remus wandered over and smiled at George. "I enjoy your shop, George."

"I'm glad you do. You and Sirius were inspirations to me and my brother," George announced with a nod.

Hermione was about to speak when she was yanked from her feet. "Enough talk. I'm starving!" Sirius growled and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Sirius!" Hermione shouted as he stomped to the door.

When they left with the honking of the horn above the entrance, Remus pursed his lips. "I appreciate what you said to her."

"Of course," George agreed.

"But she isn't wrong. We aren't who you remember we were," Remus said.

"No, you're not," George paused. "You're who she's going to need now. She's more broken than you think. Not because her marriage collapsed, but because she never got over the war. Loss is a deep wound for her. Her parents are gone. She never got to be normal, and she was tortured for being different. Those things aren't easily changed, Remus. That's why Ron left. He couldn't fix her," George finished as he stood up.

Remus scowled and glanced back at the door. He could see Sirius and Hermione bantering with a small smile playing on her lips. Maybe he was right, but it was a heavy burden for all involved.

"Just promise me one thing, Remus," George sighed, bringing back his attention. "Promise me that you will have her start living. She wasn't doing that before. She was surviving. Hermione never stopped trying to survive enough to live."

Remus reached out to the Weasley and bobbed his head. "I promise," he repeated as they shook hands.

"Good. I'm glad you came in today, Moony," George snickered with a wink.

"Me too," Remus said as they parted.

"Buy your bloody chocolates, ya wanker!" Sirius called as the door honked.

Remus moved to leave, but George rushed around and handed him a bag. "This one's on me. Make sure she has a few, too," He told the werewolf.

"Alright," Remus chuckled and paced toward the door.

Now what? Her voice repeated in his mind. Well, for starters, they had a job to do, and it was nothing like the crisis at hand. They had to bring this witch back to the land of the living. Sirius was going to bloody love it.

* * *

True to the assumption, Sirius was over the moon about the plan. Hermione had gone up to nap after their breakfast, leaving the marauders to plot. They had been going at it for about an hour when it all cusped.

Sirius was biting at the bit and rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain with a smirk. "What do you think, Moony?"

Remus scratched his chin with a scowl. "Let's not go too overboard, Padfoot. We still need her to like us," he finished with a chuckle.

"It would be easier with Prongs and Wormtail," Sirius huffed.

"Yes, but that's not the case," Remus said as his shoulders sunk. "What could we have done differently? How did he fall so hard?"

Sirius pressed his chin to his hands as his elbows rested on the table. "I don't know, Moony. I didn't think we singled him out much. He was one of us. We each had a role to play in school."

Remus rubbed his face and groaned. "I guess I could have been more supportive when he was interested in Amelia. I could have helped him write that note."

"I could have been less brash," Sirius mumbled. "But he was Wormtail. He was our loyal companion and friend. Ballocks, the bloke, even risked his life for us. Why would he have turned so sour?"

"I could tell you that it wasn't anything you did, but Peter's incapabilities of staying loyal had to do with his nature. He was weak, and with that, he fell for the flawed thought what he saw as a sure victory," Hermione's voice entered the conversation.

Sirius twitched his lips as the witch entered the room. "He was our friend."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"I don't understand. Hermione, he had no reason to turn on us," Remus said.

Hermione situated her jumper as she sat down between them in the sitting room. "Peter Pettigrew wasn't the strongest of character. He followed rather than led, and he knew he wasn't anything special. With that, insecurity comes the need for less risk. You both would have given your life for each other and what was right. At the time, Peter seemed like the safest bet for Sirius to trust as the Secret Keeper. He had no way of knowing that Peter had already been a Death Eater for some time."

"Why not Remus?" Sirius asked.

Hermione tucked her face around her hair. "Sirius, you thought he was the spy."

"Me? A spy? Why?" Remus huffed.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and maneuvered to view the witch's face. "Because werewolves were siding with Voldemort?"

"Yes, and you were scared for Harry's life."

"Well, I'm glad that's not the truth," Sirius mused. "Moony, you'd make a shit Death Eater."

Remus smirked and reached over to shove Sirius. "You're an arsehole."

Sirius crawled to the floor to meet Hermione's gaze. "I don't know what to say to you other than I'm sorry. I'm sorry your childhood was stolen from you to fight a war you didn't need to fight."

She pulled up her sleeve, and the silvery letters were notable in the light. "I had to, Sirius. For people like me."

Remus ran his fingers along the lettering and sneered. "Who did this to you?"

"Bellatrix. We were captured, and I refused to give up Harry. I had disguised him with a curse," Hermione murmured.

"She, Merlin, Hermione," Sirius huffed as he touched her hand.

Hermione rolled her neck and brushed back her curls. "It made me stronger. That's why I've worked so hard. This war taught me that I had to save those I love from the darkness of hate."

"It shouldn't have had to," Remus sighed. "You're a good witch. Likely the brightest witch I've ever known."

Hermione smiled at him and straightened her posture. "You told me that. You always praised my intellect. It was something I prized most about you, Remus. Your compassion and intelligence make you different from what you see your condition to hinder."

"And I'm the loveable dog," Sirius snorted with a toothy smile.

"Your love for Harry was insurmountable, Sirius. You risked everything for him, including a dementor's kiss. No one loves quite like you," Hermione said before shifting with an arched eyebrow. "Sometimes, a bit too risky at times."

"What's life without a little risk?" Sirius asked through his grin.

Hermione groaned and patted his hand. "Oh, Sirius, you are and always will be you."

"Can I ask you a potentially invasive question?" Remus asked.

Hermione turned to the werewolf with a nod. "Of course."

"How do you know so much about us, Hermione? There's this natural tint to your words that I know I've heard before," Remus declared with a frown.

"I had help. Harry's way of coping after the war was telling us about you both. We would huddle in the Burrow's sitting room until the wee hours of the morning and talk," Hermione declared as she sat back against the sofa.

Sirius crawled up to his seat once again and nodded. "He reminds me so much of his father. His mother too."

"Can I be honest with you both?" Hermione questioned.

They motioned agreement.

"I don't know what's going to happen. I don't understand how you both are here, without your memories. However, I'm so relieved. After Hogwarts, all I could do was think of what we lost and why. It drove me to a spin of determination. Ron attempted to follow my pace, but he couldn't handle it after so long. Harry understood that. He knew I couldn't stop until it was safe."

"You are safe, Hermione," Remus reminded her.

Sirius touched her shoulder. "And we gotcha, love. Don't you ever think we aren't with you on this. We'll get it all back to good," he affirmed.

Hermione leaned into Sirius, and he encircled her with his arm.

"We gotcha," Sirius repeated.

Remus reached over and took her hand. "We'll figure this out- together. Trust us to know what we can handle."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I missed you, both of you."

Their heart to heart was interrupted with a crackle and crash. Hermione jerked from the marauders and stood up in time to see someone no one was expecting...


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here? I told you not to unless it was an emergency," Hermione hissed as she escorted the wizard from the hallway.

"Relax, Granger. I'm not going to tell on you," Draco chuckled. "I needed some help."

"With what? What could be so important?" Hermione spat as she pulled away from him.

Draco pointed back to the room. "Was that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in there? What are you doing?"

Hermione glanced back at the door to see Sirius had stuck his face out to watch. "Sirius!" Hermione snapped.

Sirius groaned and disappeared from view.

"What are they doing here? Granger, did you do this? What did you do?" Draco growled as he glared at her.

"I didn't do anything, they just appeared," Hermione retorted. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Can we address that first?" Draco gestured to the door.

Hermione waved her hand in that direction and breathed. "I don't think that's your business."

"Well, selective as always. Even when you ask me for a potentially lethal dose of a potion when you found out I was doing Alchemy," Draco declared with an arched eyebrow. "Or am I not remembering that correctly?"

"I'm not talking about this here. Why don't you go home and write to me your question, Malfoy?"

Draco folded his arms and glared. "You think I like being at your mercy, Granger? I'm only here because I need the approval to visit my mother, and you so happen to be the ministry personnel to ask."

Hermione moaned as she tossed her face toward the ceiling. "Malfoy, I said write to me. I'm not at your beck and call because you did me a favor."

"A large favor. A huge favor!" Draco snapped.

"Sometimes you make me so angry," Hermione huffed and threw her hands to her side. "Why do you need to visit your mother?"

Draco dropped his defensive pose and exhaled. "Astoria is sickly, and we think if she stays with my mother and father for a little while, it might help."

"I told you, it doesn't work like that," Hermione sighed.

"Anything is better than this, Granger!" He snapped.

Hermione was about to reply when a hand landed on Draco's shoulder. "I don't think you should be raising your voice at her," Remus declared with a steady glare.

"Remus, stop," Hermione held up her hand.

Draco smirked at the werewolf and rose an eyebrow. "Big strong Professor to the rescue. Granger, did you tell him how much you loved his class?"

Hermione struck her forehead with her hand. "Draco, please. Don't."

"It's sweet, you know? You always had a soft spot for him," Draco taunted with a risen eyebrow. "Is this what you used that little potion for? Bring back someone who can tolerate your incessant reading?" He questioned with an expression of resentment.

Hermione's nose twitched with a sneer. "Don't be so bloody bitter. What do you want me to say?"

"I believe she told you everything she needs to," Remus growled.

"What's this bugger doing at my house? I thought there were restrictions on who knew about this place," Sirius grumbled as he came into view.

"So, did you find a loophole to the whole, 'dead is dead, Malfoy,'? How are these two here?" Draco snorted, the curl to his lips told of his joy at her discomfort. "I mean, I asked about Severus, and you dismiss it. Fancy seeing two people you favored here."

"We don't know how they're back, but they don't have their memories if you must know. It's not public knowledge, so can you keep your mouth shut?" Hermione asked with a grimace.

Draco shifted away from Remus's hand and folded his arms again with a smug smile. "Oh, another favor? Granger, I should take you up in collecting some return."

Hermione pulled out her wand. "I have several memory charms in mind."

Draco drew his wand. "And what? Shall we test this theory? You can keep lying to me if you like, but I have ways of getting to the truth, Granger."

"Now girls, girls, you're both lovely, but let's play nice," Sirius declared as he stood between them.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I just need an answer, and I'll be going."

"The answer is no," Hermione confirmed.

"Why! What the bloody hell have I done to you lately?" Draco shouted.

Hermione breathed as she politely moved Sirius aside. "I'm not going to let her get any sicker, Malfoy. We've seen people inflicted with magical issues die from this crisis. I'm doing this for you."

Draco scrubbed his face and glared at her. "What am I supposed to tell Scorpius? He can't see his grandmother or grandfather, his mother is sick, and I'm actively trying to find a cure. It's not like he has it any easier."

"Tell him she'll get better soon," Hermione sighed. "I'll see if I hear anything regarding your issue after today."

Draco shook his head and paced by her, shouldering her as he walked. "By the way, I went by your office. Your ridiculous package is in the dining room."

Hermione huffed as she turned to see him walking off. "Thank you, Malfoy. I'm sorry."

He stopped. "Me too," and then he was gone with the fireplace sounding moments later.

Sirius groaned and marched into the sitting room. "Fucking ridiculous," he huffed.

"Sirius," Hermione started.

"Seriously, love. Do you know how much I truly dislike surprises? This floo should be cut off," Sirius continued his rant. "Of all the most ridiculous things. Worse yet, he pulled his wand. What the bloody fuck."

Remus patted her shoulder and pressed his finger to his lip. "Just hold on," he breathed.

"Absolutely ballocks. That _boy_," Sirius growled.

Sirius reappeared and scowled with a finger pointed to the ceiling. "You, witch. You're ridiculous and too kind."

"Sirius," Hermione tried.

The animagus twitched his nose and bent to her eye-level. "Listen, whether you like it or not, we're going to protect you. None of this ballocks on leaving the floo open, or dealing with work at home. I don't trust the world, and neither should you."

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

Sirius smirked and touched her cheek. "Good, now let's get going."

"What?" Hermione questioned with wide eyes.

"We're going to clean this place up, get out some of that wine I hoarded last night, and have an evening of no stress and no work."

"Sirius, I haven't worked all day. I have to get some research done," Hermione groaned.

Sirius turned her around to face the werewolf stifling a smirk. "Ask him. Do I ever let up?"

Remus shook his head. "Never. Sirius knows when work should be shelved."

Hermione rubbed her face and breathed. "You both are going to drive me batty. You're supposed to be the reasonable one, Remus."

"I am. You need to relax a bit, Hermione," Remus responded.

"You're supposed to be helping me."

"We are, now why don't you get into something comfortable, and we take care of you this evening?" Sirius asked as he tucked his chin over her shoulder.

Hermione pinched down her smile as she tilted her head at him. "You promise we'll get some work done tomorrow after I get back from work?"

"Cross my heart," Sirius snickered as he traced an 'x' above Hermione's left breast.

Her cheeks bloomed with color as she pulled away. "Alright, I'll be right back."

The little witch paced to the kitchen and disappeared momentarily. Hermione returned with the box in hand before nodding at them. "I'm just going to put this in my study."

When she walked by Remus, his gaze followed her up the staircase.

"Oh, I've seen that look," Sirius teased.

Remus snapped his vision back to the animagus. "What?"

"You think she's all sorts yummy," Sirius teased. "It's cute."

"Stop," Remus huffed while holding up his hand. "Not going to help the situation at all."

"Moony acting up?" Sirius asked.

Remus twitched his nose. "When's the last time I lived around a woman, Padfoot?"

"Good point, the common room had a nice little spot for you away from the fray," Sirius declared as he leaned against the wall.

The werewolf walked toward Sirius. "We need to do what we can for her. We were in her life before," he stated while resting next to Sirius.

"She is pretty," Sirius mused.

"And remarkably witty," Remus sighed.

Sirius grinned. "Yes, it's going to be interesting."

* * *

Hermione had pages in one hand and a wine glass in the other. She was laughing and enjoying the stories. Some of which she's heard, others were relatively new. Every time Hermione tried to start talking about her work, the marauders distracted. Somewhat loudly at times.

"So, Lily had a thing for me first," Sirius snickered.

Hermione gulped her glass and waved. "No, no, I won't believe that lie. Lily Evans would have never found you attractive."

"She's right," Remus laughed.

Sirius snorted and pointed a finger at the witch leaning on Remus. "Don't you listen to him."

"That's like saying I was attracted to Harry at any point," Hermione grimaced.

"You never were? Other than your ex, anyone makes you tick that we should know about?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione groaned and craned her neck backward. "I never had time for that, Sirius. My two best friends in school were boys and one of which turned out to be my ex-husband."

"Merlin, I'm so glad Sirius wasn't interested in one of us," Remus chuckled.

Sirius winked. "There's always time, Moony."

Hermione burst into laughter and set her empty glass down on the table. "I thought you two had a thing. I was near sure of it when Sirius would hassle you about Tonks."

Remus breathed and shook his head. "No, I'm very much into witches."

"If it weren't for how lovely you witches are, I wouldn't have minded Moony much. He's well behaved, enjoys chocolate, and probably is the most meticulous person I know."

Hermione smiled over at the werewolf. "Your school years would have been entirely different."

"Don't you dare assume I would have dated such a fool-hardy boy," Remus snickered with a grin.

"It's sad, really," Hermione sighed. "I would have given anything to be normal. I was envious of Lavender because she was such. When she and Ron dated, it enraged me that he wanted someone average. I suppose that never changed. We just didn't know how to see it after the war."

Remus brushed a curl from her cheek as he shook his head. "You would have just about killed us if you went to school with us. No one would have been able to handle your intelligence and fierce bravery. Dogs following a mistress with a bone would have been the story."

"I'm not brave," Hermione murmured.

Sirius bent over and poured her another glass before offering it. "Oh, yes, you are. I was worried you were going to curse my little cousin to cinders."

Hermione snorted before sipping her glass. "He and I have a past worth noting. Malfoy is just scared. His wife is ill, and his son is all they have now. I wish I had more to give him than the answers I don't have."

"We'll fix it," Remus voiced.

"I hope so," Hermione sighed. "I really do."

The animagus was tapping the side of his glass. "How about this? We say fuck the rules and go to Greece or Bali? Let's get the hell out of here for three days and regroup?"

"I can't," Hermione shook her head. "I have to work, Sirius."

Remus rocked his head as his eyes met Sirius's. "We do have to take care of this and not pause our efforts."

"Then let's come to work with you tomorrow. We can dig through old prophecies or writings from the Founders. Maybe they left something behind?"

Hermione swigged her glass with a nod. "That's a great idea, Sirius. I'm sure Kingsley will be thrilled to hear you're so interested."

Remus chuckled. "You must be sloshed. You just told him that it was a decent idea."

"I likely am," Hermione giggled as she rested against Remus's warmth. "I missed this. Feeling something as simple as touch. I went months without anyone ever sitting with me."

His fingers laced in her hair as he inhaled. "Yes, I can relate to that."

Sirius grinned at the werewolf as Hermione curled into him. "Well, we aren't going anywhere, love."

"I hope not. I've been so lonely. I nearly gave up," Hermione breathed.

Remus pursed his lips as she caved into the alcohol. Her body melted into his, and glass was drooping in her fingers. The werewolf plucked it from her hand and set the skewed paperwork aside, letting her drift. It probably was the safest this witch had felt in months. Unfortunately, Remus enjoyed it. Sirius caught that and crossed his arms with a sneer of bait-worthy glee.

"Let's get you to bed, Hermione," Remus murmured.

Remus waved Sirius over with a nod as she mumbled incoherently. The animagus climbed from his seat and scooped Hermione up. It was an easy feat, which was the second time in two days they had to carry her to bed.

"Don't leave me," Hermione whimpered as Remus stood.

"We won't, love. We got all night," Sirius whispered, and they left the drawing-room with glasses abandoned until morning.

* * *

**Author Notes: Now don't be too disappointed. We haven't even gotten into the fun parts! Trust me, I have a plan worthy of wishful thinking.**


	8. Chapter 8

Train wrecks probably were less painful. Hermione winced as her mind grew clear from the soupy stupor of alcohol and into a hangover worth noting. Her mouth was tangy. She didn't remember how she was lying against pillows, but she knew she was in her room.

Her eyes focused as her nose drew in a new smell in the room. Food. It made her stomach twist.

"Potion's on the night table," Sirius's voice blared into the room.

The sight in front of her was Remus's back in her chair at the desk. The crumple of pages being maneuvered was intrusive on her sensitive ears. Hermione groaned and found the uncorked potion. "I feel like the Knight Bus ran me over," she hissed before drinking it.

"There's also water and orange juice when you're awake," Remus murmured without turning.

Hermione set down the empty bottle, and glass appeared from behind her with Sirius's fingers at the lip. "Drink me," he snickered.

"Not the first time I've heard you say that," Remus chuckled.

"You both are going to kill me," Hermione groaned before taking the water in her hand.

The bed shook as Sirius laughed. "That was incredibly funny the first time. Do you remember James's face? That was a worthy experience, despite the punch he gave me."

Hermione had gulped down the drink and sat up. "What are you two doing here?" She growled while scrubbing her face.

"Despite your sure lack of memory, Hermione, you asked us to stay. I think Sirius fed you at least three-quarters of the bottle," Remus declared as he reached for a book.

A tray floated in front of her, filled with food and drinks. "Feel like eating yet? It's nearly eight-thirty," Sirius murmured.

Hermione breathed with a nod. "I have to get ready," she announced while reaching for the tea. It was made, just how she liked it. Now that was an exciting musing. "Who made my tea?"

"Moony," Sirius declared as he nabbed a muffin. "He said he knew how you liked it."

"How?"

Remus glanced back with an arched eyebrow. "I don't know."

"You remembered how I took my tea? What an odd thing to recall from all the memories you lost," Hermione huffed before sipping it.

Sirius had swallowed before inching closer to the witch. "You know, I think we might be able to recall smaller things. I vaguely remember Molly Weasley shaking a finger in my face."

"That was quite often," Hermione laughed with a shudder.

"She never was going to like you, Padfoot. You're too feisty," Remus teased as he flipped through the book on the desk. "Hermione, your theories are fascinating."

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione said.

"You lost me when you started talking about DNT," Sirius snorted as he tossed a few parchment pages on the blanket.

"DNA," Hermione corrected him.

Remus swiveled the chair and crossed his leg while knitting his fingers together- a very professor action that Hermione stifled a smile. She enjoyed his lust for knowledge, and this was no exception. His lips were fixed in an asymmetrical smirk. "Your concept of it being more than magically influenced is a well-rounded theory, but it lacks clarity."

"Well, the only clarity I had was the information coming through the ministry. I attempted to search in other countries for a basis."

"True, but a theory is only as strong as its weakest point."

"Blah, blah, blah, yes, we all know you both want to mind-fuck each other in an argument, but we got places to be," Sirius snickered as he climbed off the bed.

"I tried to see the difference between families. There's no real correlation between who was affected and who wasn't," Hermione sighed.

"Other than one thing," Remus added.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Stop fucking with her and tell her that it's magic-related."

Hermione was mid-bite as her eyes grew wide. "How did you get that concept?" She questioned after swallowing.

"Because the answer to why is there. You stated that many of your subjects had performed magic in the four hours leading up to their sleep the night before," Remus said as he gestured back to the desk.

"Yes, but there's no hard evidence that it was the reason they lost magic," Hermione declared as she shifted away from the desk.

"Magic leaves a signature. If that signature is followed back to the wizard or witch who used magic, then it could be used to disable such," Remus responded.

"Like electrical current on the water!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped from the bed. "Remus! Oh, that's amazing!" She leaped over and hugged him.

Remus laughed and returned the embrace. "I was just following your research, Hermione."

Hermione bounced from the werewolf and launched on her tiptoes to kiss Sirius on the cheek. "We have so much to do! I have to get ready. Let's attempt to get to my office by nine," she voiced while marching from the room.

"I got a kiss," Sirius chuckled as the bathroom door shut beyond the room.

Remus rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air. "It's not a competition."

"It is, and I'm winning," Sirius grinned.

"You're a bloody pox, Padfoot," Remus groaned.

"You're just mad because she likes me better," Sirius taunted with a pout.

Remus moaned as he stood from the chair. "Think what you like. I'm not here to entertain your need for validation."

"Please just admit you wanna shag her?" Sirius huffed as he stomped toward the mattress. "Something, Moony, anything. It wouldn't hurt if you just put yourself out there."

"How about you stop trying to get me in the sheets with witches and I'll leave well enough alone," Remus retorted as they cleaned up the half-eaten breakfast.

Sirius pointed a slice of toast at the werewolf. "No, I'm tired of your bull shit. I wasn't there for you in Hogwarts for you to throw away good things."

"Merlin, Padfoot, stop it. Who knows what that poor witch went through. The mourning and sadness, leave her be," Remus growled.

Sirius bit into the toast and sneered before swallowing. "Fine, then I don't mind taking her up on the offer."

"What offer?" Remus groaned.

"For her to feel something more than disappointed. I'm not dim, Moony. I see what this is," Sirius snapped.

"You're hopeless," Remus said as he took the tray.

"No, I'm Sirius. I'll prove you wrong, and you'll be pissed I'd done so," Sirius responded and walked away.

Remus shook his head as the animagus stopped at the doorway. "Don't be upset when she rejects you because of our hidden past."

"I won't," Sirius replied before leaving the room and knocking on the bathroom. "Ten minutes, love. I'll be ready to take on the world with you."

Remus could hear her laughter echoing in the bathroom walls. "Don't terry, we have work to do," she voiced.

Sirius skipped off, and the werewolf exhaled. He was on a mission to prove how much of an ass he could be- well, fine. It was a barmy task anyway.

* * *

"You charmed the heart right out of me

Don't need no broom, I'm flying free

I think by now it's plain to see

I'm nothing without you"

"Would you please stop that incredulous droning!" He hissed in the dark.

The gangly wizard huffed and scrubbed his face in the dim light. "My mum used to sing that all the time," the other responded. "It wouldn't kill you to crack a smile, would it?"

"As interesting as your life was growing up in a hovel, Mr. Weasley, I would prefer you to stop your sharing," the other wizard snapped.

"Snappy Snape, always the charmer," the Weasley retorted. "George and I had given you a decent run for your patience. I suppose even without your memories, you're just the same."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and paced. "I'm positive if I remembered you and your twin, I would have endured your whining less."

Fred leaned against the mound and twitched his nose. "You don't remember anything? Even in my fourth year when I lit that Slytherin's robes on fire in your classroom?"

"No, and I'm quite positive that wouldn't have been a memory I would have retained," Snape replied.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Severus inhaled and rolled his neck. "Becoming a spy for the Order. Albus told me it would change the tides if I helped him."

"Oh," Fred mumbled.

"What?" Snape hissed.

"That didn't work out too well for you. Too little too late," Fred mused.

Severus paused his fidgeting with his robe and glanced over in the darkness. "Why?"

"Well, Harry's parents died anyway."

Severus held his breath and pushed down his remorse. "And what happened to the boy?"

"Oh, Harry? He did great things. Got into loads of trouble, and you hated him. The last thing I remember is getting ready to go to Hogwarts. I'm assuming I died, I wouldn't be here with you if we didn't," Fred replied as he cast his face backward, view the veil upside down. "Funny, I never thought this place would be this… dead," he laughed.

"Shut your mouth," Snape grumbled.

Fred turned toward the card deck he found and sat up. "Want to pass the boredom with a game? Hermione taught us over the holiday in her fourth year. It was a decent way to stay out of the chaos by the Triwizard tourny."

"Again, I'll decline. I'm not interested in muggle foolery," Severus huffed.

"You're loss. I'm bored and hungry," Fred said.

"Was it my fault?" Snape asked in a quiet tone.

Fred paused his shuffling and glanced in his direction. "It was too far gone by the time you switched sides. Peter Pettigrew made sure of it."

Severus covered his face and breathed.

"Besides, who would believe that a marauder would prove disloyalty for power?"

Snape snorted as he uncovered his face. "They were a menace to be sure. Unstable wretched creatures."

"They were human, just the same as you. Different cloth, Snape. We all see heroes and villains through different views. Us students couldn't stand you, and you killed Albus."

"I wouldn't have done that," Snape hissed.

"You did. I only wish I knew why. Alas, you don't have your memories," Fred grumbled as he continued to shuffle.

The door creaked, and light pooled inside a fraction.

"It's part of my job, Sirius. I have to secure everything the Unspeakables left," a feminine voice groaned.

"I don't understand why it's your job."

"That might be why," Remus said as the sconces brightened, revealing the pair.

"What the f-" Sirius couldn't finish as Remus clamped a hand over his mouth.

Hermione pushed by the marauders and screamed with a grin. "Fred! Oh, Fred!" She rushed toward him.

Fred hooted as he climbed to his feet in time to catch her. "Hermione, look at you! You're so old!" He teased as he swung her.

"And you," she started when he set her down. "You're you!"

"Merlin, you're so much cuter than I thought. How's my little brother treating you? I knew you both would hash it out," Fred snickered as he tugged on a curl.

Hermione scuffed her shoes on the stone and breathed. "We got a divorce. It grew too hard."

"Oh, bad luck," Fred sighed.

"Snivellus," Sirius growled as he approached the wizard off to the side.

"Oh, lovely, Black, and Lupin. The joys of seeing the world's biggest fools when I arrive," Snape grumbled as he stood.

Remus pushed by Sirius and held out his hand. "Bygones?"

Severus sneered at the hand. "Not on my life, Werewolf."

"Severus, don't be rude. We have tons to go through and not much patience," Hermione sighed.

"Who are you?" Snape questioned with narrow eyes.

Fred scruffed Hermione's curls. "Your favorite insufferable Know-it-all."

"I'm Hermione Granger, I work under Minister Shacklebolt," Hermione clarified.

Sirius skipped up next to her and smirked. "She really is your worst nightmare if you aren't going to be kind. She likes us more," he winked.

Hermione groaned and waved at Remus. "Call it a truce until we can figure this out? They've been back a couple of days longer than you."

"Fine," Snape grumbled and took Remus's hand. "You look ragged, Lupin."

"And you look gaunt, Severus," Remus sighed.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione," Fred added with a grin.

"Now that we've established what we all appear to be," Hermione paused to wave her hand at the door. "Shall we?"

Snape pulled from Remus with a sneer. "Gladly, it smells like wet dog in here."

Hermione poked his arm with a sharp stare. "Don't start with me, Severus. I'm not in the mood to abate your tongue." The witch marched down the mound while shaking her head. "How the bloody hell am I going to explain this now?"

Sirius smirked at Remus before glancing at the Weasley. "You're George's brother?"

"Yes," Fred grinned. "How's he doing?"

"Minus an ear, he's intact," Sirius replied.

"Are you coming?" Hermione called back as she reached the door.

Everyone else in the chamber winced. "Bloody bossy witch," Snape growled as he tore passed Remus.

"She only gets worse!" Fred exclaimed as he waved the others along. "Let's see what she has planned. It's always pretty decent."

"We've noticed," Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

The merry band left the Death Chamber, but not before Remus glanced back. The curtain seemed dim. He pondered the difference and doubted his memory. Why would it have changed?

* * *

**Author Notes: See, I didn't let you down! It just takes a little patience lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was pacing her office as the group was standing across her desk. There was a tension in the room as she flicked her wand, filling the wall with glowing writing as she thought. The loopy letters made up a list and different notes. Remus attempted to approach her, but Severus pushed him out of the way, craning his head toward the wall.

"This is ridiculous," Snape said.

Remus twitched his nose as he loomed close to the potion master. "Snape, don't start," he grumbled.

Severus pointed at the wall and sneered at Remus. "This has no plausible evidence."

"Despite your disagreement, you don't have a clue what I've been working on, Severus," Hermione responded with a dismissive wave.

"I may not," Snape started but Hermione narrowed her gaze at him.

"I meant what I said, Snape. I put my entire life into this last year," Hermione warned.

Sirius grinned and leaned toward Hermione. "You're so efficiently curt, Hermione. Quite the Professor vibe."

"Sounds like something your fond of," Fred teased the animagus.

"I might. Especially if she makes me go to detention," Sirius snickered.

"Sirius, you're ridiculous." Hermione groaned as she glanced at the wall. "It doesn't make sense."

There was a knock at her door, and Kingsley poked his head inside. "Oh, you weren't jesting. It seems we have two new additions to your club," he announced.

"Yeah, it's a bit crowded in here," Sirius snickered.

Kingsley walked into the room and stood next to Hermione, glancing up at the wall. "You think they're related?"

"It's looking like it," Hermione mused as she flicked her wand.

It added a few circles around different words. "Maybe Remus's theory on magical signatures doesn't just have to do with the absence, but the influence of magic. It could be a large scale consequence to it."

"How is it related?" Kingsley murmured.

Remus maneuvered around Severus and gestured to a few words. "It could be the theory of relativity in magic. Why would we be the ones to return?"

"Life, love, and death," Severus huffed.

"What?" Hermione asked as she glanced back at him.

Severus gestured to two of the words. "Magic needs energy. Energy comes from the source of life, and the emotion of the action." He straightened his posture and hemmed. "It's the composition of magical theory if Miss Granger remembers."

"I remember quite clearly, Severus," Hermione grumbled. "However, this wasn't a rounded argument until recently."

"You need to gather the full amount of evidence about each event and connect the possibilities to rule out an outside influence," Snape gestured to the wall with a nod.

Hermione nodded as she looked up at words. "Yes, I can see what you mean, Professor. You're saying that the crisis was a precursor to your arrival. However, what happens now?"

Snape smirked as he squared his shoulders. "We should gather your research. I'm curious."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's not going to answer how _you_ showed up."

"Sirius, stop," Remus sighed.

"I showed up because it was the culmination to said effect," Snape hissed with a sneer.

"Well, now we need to find out how it happened and resolve it," Kingsley declared as he attempted to quell the argument.

"We're talking the entire world? Why us?" Fred asked.

"And that my friends is the question at hand," Kingsley declared. "Did the Veil show any signs of changing?"

"I noted a change from days ago. It was dim," Remus murmured.

"That is true, and it would take tons of magic to utilize an unknown magic. But how?" Hermione pondered as she glanced back at the men that came through.

"I'm not sure how, or why us as individuals," Remus declared.

"Should we expect more?" Kingsley asked as he scratched his chin.

Hermione twitched her nose and folded her arms. "I'm not housing any more of them, Minister."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and tilted his head. "You might just have to deal, love."

"I'm not living with them," Severus grumbled.

"You are until we have this situated," Kingsley growled. "Severus, I know you don't respect them, but I respect Miss Granger immensely."

Hermione rolled her eyes and breathed. "I'm not charmed by this either, but we need to contain some of this until we have more of an idea."

Kingsley pressed a hand to Hermione's shoulder and nodded. "This is now your top priority. The events are obviously correlated in some way. We need to find out how and why."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Hermione sighed. "Alright, we'll start doing some digging. I have to contact a few people from Germany and Bulgaria to see if they've heard of any myths regarding it."

"Good, then we have the start to a plan. I will manage your tasks with Percy, and we shall keep this under wraps. Let's head back to Grimmauld Place. I have plenty to go over with our new additions."

Hermione nodded and shifted in her jacket. "Let's go, fellas. We have work to do," she declared.

Severus narrowed his gaze at Kingsley. "And if I refuse."

"There's always Azkaban, Severus. However, I hate to ruin your new life," Kingsley mused.

Snape sneered and waved to the door. "After you, Minister."

Hermione covered her lips to hide her smile. "Hopefully, we will have a decent day."

They wandered the barren halls of the Ministry of Magic and Hermione was reflecting. It wasn't of moments long past with each of them, or even fond memories. It was a memory of recent history she wasn't positive meant anything, but she was starting to believe it might have.

* * *

The night was glorious as Hermione shifted in her shawl. Her gown was amazing and came down to her ankles and glittered like stars in the evening sky. It was a warm spring eve, and she had wished Ron would have agreed to come. Kingsley was his boss at some point. Everything was completely disheveled by their disagreements, their silent misunderstanding, and worse... their acknowledgment that her deficits would end them.

Hermione wandered in the garden a moment longer before approaching Harry. "Hey, beautiful," he chuckled and straightened his dress shirt.

"Harry, where's my favorite redhead?" Hermione asked.

"Inside, she's talking with Luna about her latest expedition. I think Kingsley was looking for you for your speech soon," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Hermione leaned on him and breathed. "Giving a speech about my boss's marriage to his perfect woman? I mean, it's a difficult feat," she snorted.

"Very true," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry he's not here, Hermione. I know you both are trying, but maybe it will work out. Sirius said that bad times bring out the best in people."

"Worse in others," Hermione grumbled. "If they were here, our family would be better off. I still miss them. Their light was what seemed to bring it together in times we couldn't. I don't know how to fix this."

Harry grimaced. "Maybe you don't need to fix this one, Hermione. Have you both talked about it farther? I know he was optimistic to start trying again."

Hermione breathed as she shrugged. "Possibly, he didn't tell me about that. I haven't been home this week," she murmured.

"Teddy doing well? Drom says you spend your evenings with him. Must be nice before he goes back to finish his first year, right?"

"I miss Remus and Tonks, Harry. He deserved so much better for an end," Hermione said.

Harry bobbed his head as they walked the path. "Yes, it's unfortunate. They all were gone too early. Even Severus came around. I know it's odd, but I still miss it all. Life made sense with them around."

Hermione pursed her painted lips. "Then what? Try and explain a world that needed them still?"

"Something like that."

They wandered a moment, and Hermione pointed. "Sirius is out tonight."

"Granger," A sharp voice called.

Harry glanced back and groaned. "Your newest friend is coming," he grumbled to Hermione.

Hermione looked back to see Draco Malfoy in elegant black and silver dress robes. "I'll see you inside, alright?"

Harry kissed her forehead and nodded. "Alright."

Hermione curled her arms to her body. "Hello, Malfoy."

"I've been looking for you. Last night's full moon, I finished what you asked for," He announced as he stood next to her.

She waited for a moment. "Did it work?"

"Yes, but I got to ask why?"

Hermione thinned her lips and gulped. "I think it's best if I don't tell you."

Draco glanced at her for a second. "Okay, Granger. I'll give you that, but only because I know how insane you must be for needing it. Last-ditch effort to save your marriage?"

"Something along those lines, Malfoy."

Draco produced a large vial that glowed in the moonlight. He handed it to her, and she held the bottle with both hands. The witch stared up at the waning moon and sighed.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Just remember, you can't undo it, Granger. There's always a price," he reminded her before leaving.

Hermione listened for the silence and uncorked the vial. She held it to her eye-level and breathed. It was now or never. She took it to her lips and gulped the potion that felt like liquid light down her throat. It felt like it went to her fingers, and the glass slid from her fingers, dropping it to the ground.

It shattered, and she gasped for air as her fingers tingled. She couldn't catch her breath.

"Hermione, come get your fortune read!" Glenda called from the door.

The witch shook the uneasy feeling from her and pivoted. "Of course," Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione felt in a haze as she was pulled through the crowd. Didn't she have a speech? No, not until dinner. Glenda was laughing about something. Hermione nodded with a smile as she was disoriented.

A table with a purple cloth was in front of her as she was plopped in a chair. The area was shrouded in mist. The woman that sat across from her was a fan of Glenda's and enjoyed doing this for parties. Was her name Camila? No, Clamora?

"Hermione, let's see what the fates set for you," the woman hissed as she shuffled her black cards.

"What do I do?" Hermione felt drunk.

"Touch the deck," Clamora offered her cards.

Hermione touched the cards and felt a rush of excitement. Clamora set down four cards when Hermione pulled her hand away. The witch flipped each card and blinked.

"Dear, your cards, they're interesting."

Hermione stared down at them and saw the four arcana cards. The Hanged Man, The Moon, The Hermit, and The Fool. The foreboding words of Draco Malfoy echoed in her head.

"The price will be high for what you seek, my dear. An unconscious sacrifice will lead you to the path of a beginning, unlike any you've ever known. Love, loss, and pain will hold the key."

Hermione blinked and glanced at the woman. "I never believed in tarot cards. There's no key to the future."

"Well," the witch sighed. "Like this or not, it's coming. This is the path you lead. I can only hope you're prepared."

Hermione stood up and glanced back down at the cards. "I hope you have a good evening," she said politely and left the area.

"The cards never lie," Clamora called, and Hermione waved it off.

The buzz from her potion was still in full effect as she mingled back into the crowd. Even though she didn't believe… the cards imprinted into her mind. What could it have meant? Ridiculous…

"Hermione, it's time for your speech. Dinner will be served soon," Ginny declared.

She pivoted on her heels and gazed at the Potter. "Alright."

"You okay? Had a bit too much to drink?" Ginny asked as she touched her shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bit," Hermione huffed with a smile. "I'll be fine. It's all fine now."

It wasn't okay. Nothing was going to be fine. The following full moon, everything changed. It was the last night that the wizarding world was whole.


	10. Chapter 10

When they got back to 12 Grimmauld Place, Kingsley sat down with the two newest additions to their group, and Hermione shuffled through the office she made herself. Inside was a large area for potion brewing, astronomy notes, and even things she wrote out from old alchemy books. It was a room that she wasn't fond of sharing with anyone.

While situated the ingredients from the box, there was a knock at the door. "Hermione, can I come in?"

"Yes, Remus," Hermione called.

The werewolf appeared as the door swung open. "There you are. Sirius was asking for you."

"Just preparing for tomorrow," Hermione sighed.

He joined her and attempted to assist, but she stood in front of him. It was clear that Hermione wanted to do it herself. That left Remus standing a bit too close for his liking with the witch. Her smaller frame was only inches from his.

"You don't want my help?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged as she set out the moonstone. "I'm used to planning things on my own."

Remus reached out and lifted a piece of parchment up, reviewing the constellation notes. "This isn't about the crisis," he mused.

"No, that's about something else," she responded after emptying the box. "It's a project I was working on."

"This looks ambiguous," Remus remarked.

Hermione glanced back at him with a smirk. "It is."

The werewolf set down the page and tilted his head. "What were you working on?"

Hermione turned around to lean on the desk. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"That's my secret," She said with a shrug.

Remus narrowed his eyes as he shifted closer. "What are you hiding?"

"Plenty, but none of it is life-threatening," Hermione said.

"When are you going to trust me?"

"Broken hearts don't mend," Hermione sighed with a head shake.

Remus touched her face and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. "They do with tender hands and time."

"You can't fix time, Remus. Believe me. I've tried. The only thing time keeps doing is going. That's all I have," Hermione sighed.

"What truly happened during the war? What happened to you?" He questioned while caressing her cheek.

Hermione lost eye contact briefly before meeting his gaze. "I lost things no witch should have."

He knew he had to be pragmatic with his next question. "Is that what happened? You couldn't have normalcy after?"

"Always the smart one, professor. Yes, I couldn't be normal and have ordinary things," Hermione sighed with a sad smile.

"No one would abandon you for that," He whispered.

Hermione patted his chest and breathed. "No, it's never that easy. Abandonment is an uncomplicated answer for a life of the cup being half-empty. Please don't tell anyone?"

His free hand covered hers on his chest. "Of course. I will keep that to myself."

"I missed you, Remus. I missed having someone who understands," Hermione sighed.

"Understands?" He repeated.

"Understands why we hide secrets from those we love most," Hermione agreed.

Remus inhaled with a nod and squeezed her hand. "When you're ready, you can tell me about it. I will take the words to my grave, but that way, it releases you from their burden."

Hermione rocked her head and chewed her bottom lip before speaking. "I can see why she loved you. You are soulful and witty, but so loving. Thank you, Remus."

The werewolf chuckled while shaking his head, causing his hair to shift on his forehead. "Oh, Hermione, you're likely the most interesting witch I've had the chance to be reintroduced to. I expect we had a different friendship before, but I hope to do it justice."

The witch hemmed and pulled from the space. "Yes, me too," she agreed. "That's what friends are for."

A knock at the door invaded the questionable retreat. "Moony, Kingsley is about to leave," Sirius announced as he popped his face inside.

Hermione straightened her jacket and nodded. "Right, I better go see him off," she declared.

Sirius stepped inside and allowed the witch to disappear out the door. The animagus glanced around with an arched eyebrow. He lifted a few jars off the shelf before clearing his throat. "Things were toasty in here."

"Padfoot," Remus huffed.

"Moony, Moony, Moony. When are you going to open those big green eyes and see? She was dancing around flirting with you, and you flatten her with that rubbish," Sirius grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"What rubbish? She respects us, Sirius. We need to respect the past she had with us," Remus spat.

"I forgot, we only respect it when it suits you. That witch is throwing herself at you, and you play those cards. She's thirty, and by the looks of us, we're just a bit older. Times change, and so do influence," Sirius retorted.

Remus raised his index finger to the animagus. "Don't."

"Don't what? Don't push for her to shag your grumbly arse? Don't insist you open your bloody eyes to see she might actually like that? What shouldn't I do?" Sirius hissed.

"Just don't, Padfoot," Remus said in a stern tone.

Sirius straightened his jacket and hemmed. "I'm going to talk to that little Weasley about her. Find out what makes her tick and continue on like we agreed. The past is the past, Moony. I happen to enjoy her and want her happiness. I can only hope you agree to at least that."

Remus tossed his hand at the animagus. "Go find out where everyone is convening."

"Fine," Sirius snapped and left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

After the last load of books, Hermione sat down and huffed with a nod. "This is all that I have. Everything I gathered on unique magical phenomenons."

Severus paced around the enlarged table and sneered. "This isn't as substantial as I was hoping."

"Well, I did what I could," Hermione sighed.

Fred was drifting a feather in the air with his wand as he grimaced. "I never enjoyed extra school work, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione laughed. "But, you know me."

"Yes, well. Where's my twin?" Fred asked.

"He's at home with his wife. I'm not going to tell him yet, Fred. We need to get an idea of what's going on before he flips."

Remus snagged a book off the table and sat down in an armchair. "Hermione, these are quite old. You must have tracked them down individually."

"I did," Hermione confirmed.

Severus glanced at the short witch with a small raise to his eyebrows. "How interesting. You weren't in Ravenclaw? This is uncharacteristic for a Griffindor," his last word riddled with an insulting tone.

"Our houses don't always represent everything about us, Severus. Kindness, though an elusive trait for you, was indeed part of your subtleties," Hermione responded with a nod.

"If he was kind, I was the bloody King of Ireland," Sirius grumbled.

Fred bowed in his chair. "Your highness."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter as he shuffled through a bundle of pages. "You're trouble."

Hermione walked by Sirius as she glanced at the research, and he tugged her into his lap. "Love, tell me what this all means?" He asked.

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat. "This is the details leading up to the crisis."

Sirius stroked the pages with his thumb and nodded. "Yeah, well, this is interesting. You have plenty of detail in here."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Hermione laughed.

"Doubtful," Severus sneered.

Sirius maneuvered, and Hermione slid further into his lap. "I understand most of it. Give me the rundown?" He inquired as he turned his vision to her.

Hermione's cheeks were reddened as she swallowed. "Well, we narrowed down magic use to four hours before midnight."

"And?"

Fred shifted as he smirked. "Hermione, you look quite tongue-tied."

Severus rolled his eyes and twitched his nose. "Black, you're disgusting."

Remus twitched his nose. "You're pushing it, Severus," He murmured over his book.

"I can't deal with this," Hermione groaned as she attempted to climb off Sirius's lap.

Sirius grappled her and snorted. "Love, it's only bickering."

"Sirius, let go of me," She growled.

Hermione attempted again, and Sirius let her go, causing her to fall forward. The witch slid into the table, and Severus hissed and helped Hermione off the mess. "You're a bloody imbecile, Black," Snape said.

The witch winced as she attempted to right herself and stumbled. "Fuck," she hissed.

Remus, who was on his feet during the incident, reached for her. "Let me fix that," he offered.

"Back off, Lupin. You might infect her," Severus huffed.

Hermione shook her head. "This needs to stop!" She shouted.

Fred covered his mouth and snorted. "This is better than at home."

Snape reached for Hermione and rose an eyebrow. "Shall I?"

"Both of you, come with me now," Hermione ordered as she pointed at Remus and Snape.

"Both?" Sirius asked.

"You're in the doghouse, Sirius, don't start with me," Hermione growled.

Remus followed the hobbling witch out of the sitting room and into the restroom across the way. "This is improper," Severus mused.

Remus shut the bathroom door and flicked his wand. "I have a feeling she didn't bring us in here to shower, Snape."

Hermione sat down on the covered toilet and gestured to the cabinet. "Fetch me that paste while I chide you."

Severus groaned as he grabbed the paste and handed it to her. "Miss Granger," he tried.

"No, Severus. You both are too intelligent to be arguing so much!" Hermione spat as she pulled off her shoe.

"In my defense," Remus started, but her glare pierced his defense.

"I mean it. I'm not going to play mother to you all. The only person here that should be acting like a child is Fred! He's twenty years old. You are both grown wizards who have a history. Don't make me do this again!" Hermione shouted as she rubbed the paste on her ankle.

"I don't understand," Snape huffed.

"What?"

"Sirius Black assaulted you, and you're angry at us," Severus said.

Hermione touched her forehead and grimaced at the paste smeared on her face. "He will be dealt with later. I need you both to band together, please? I'm not the only intelligent person in this house, and it's going to be tight quarters. I know you two have your issues, but I'm asking you, please consider being pleasant."

Severus folded his arms against his chest. "What does that do for me?"

Remus fought back a snort. "This won't work."

Hermione stood up and grabbed Snape's robes, yanking him close to her face. "You listen to me, Severus Snape. I've gone through so much shit and pain in the last two decades of my life to deal with you a second time around. I'm brilliant, adaptable, and survived. Now, you're going to get over your bloody prejudice and get along. Do I make myself clear?"

"No," He challenged.

Hermione narrowed her gaze, and her upper lip twitched. "Then let me reiterate this. If you make me do this again, I will make sure you don't sleep. Your pillows will scream every time you close your eyes."

Snape stared at her and blinked. "Alright."

"Good, now," she released his robes. "Let's get to work."

Severus straightened his clothing with a nod. "Lupin," he said.

"Snape," Remus replied while stifling a smile.

Hermione snatched her shoe off the floor and stomped from the room.

Snape cleared his throat. "Is she always so passionate?"

"Yes," Remus smiled.

"Do you believe she can answer why we've returned?" Severus questioned.

The werewolf breathed and nodded. "With our help. She needs us. Don't you think we can be agreeable for her?"

"Fine, but if Black starts," Snape growled.

"I'll talk to him, but we need to do this for her. She's had difficulty."

Snape thinned his lips and scowled. "Did I contribute to her pain?"

"I suppose that's something you'll have to ask her later. She has the word, 'Mudblood,' carved on her arm by Bellatrix," Remus explained.

Severus winced and breathed. "That's cruel."

"Very."

Severus held out his hand. "I'll do this, for her."

"For her," Remus agreed, shaking his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione breathed as splashed in the bathtub. What a wash of a day. At least Hermione found out that Fred could cook a mean roast. There was a ridiculous amount of undertoned bickering.

"Hermione," Sirius knocked on the door.

"Go away, Sirius. I'm attempting to relax," Hermione growled.

"I have lavender aromatherapy and chocolate," He whined.

Hermione groaned and reached for her wand, swiping it toward the door. "Fine," she snapped while closing the curtain.

The door creaked, and Sirius hummed. "Love, don't be angry with me."

"You embarrassed me and hurt my foot," she grumbled.

A tray of chocolates floated from above, and Hermione pinched her lips from smiling. She took a chocolate and popped it into her mouth. The curtain opened slightly at the other end, and his hands appeared. "Prop them up."

"Don't you dare stick your head in," Hermione warned as she put her feet on the lip of the tub.

"Won't dare after I heard what you said to Snivellus," Sirius snickered as he started to massage her feet.

Hermione laughed and groaned. "He deserved a bit of a reality check. I'm not here to be anyone's mother."

Sirius was quiet as he rubbed her toes.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Love, I overheard something earlier," He admitted.

Hermione finished eating a chocolate and scowled. "What did you hear?"

"That you can't have children," Sirius murmured.

"Oh," Hermione whispered. "You didn't overhear, Remus told you. When?"

"I swear he didn't. We have a special connection," Sirius declared.

"I see."

Sirius worked on her feet a little bit longer. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Hermione voiced.

"I just want to let you know, that doesn't make you any less a witch," Sirius declared.

Hermione flexed her toes and moaned. "Well, that's not what people would say. That isn't what Ron would have either."

"Well, you're a wonderful woman. Don't let that eat you up."

"Sirius, why don't you tell me a secret since you know one of mine," Hermione offered.

Sirius smirked as he rubbed her left ankle. "I wanted to get married in my seventh year. I was so jealous of James. He finally found someone, a witch no less, who loved him unconditionally. When he told me that he was going to marry her out of school the summer after graduation, I realized it."

"Is this just a ploy to get me to forgive you?" Hermione teased.

Sirius sighed and ran his fingers up her calf. "No, unfortunately not."

"I find you charming and not because of your flirtations, Sirius," Hermione said.

"Do you mind that we knew you before?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione was silent as she maneuvered in the tub. "No, actually. I find it easier because I know you."

"How does that make this any easier?"

"Because I know I'm not alone. Each one of you has something to gain from a new life. Even you," Hermione murmured and enjoyed his hands rubbing her calves.

"Even you?"

"This is a remarkably nice apology, Sirius," Hermione sighed.

"You're dodging," he added while tugging her legs out further.

Hermione moved in the tub and rubbed her face. "Yes, I know. I don't know what I get from all this."

Sirius poked his face through the curtain and grinned at her. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The water was white and hid her tender bits, but Sirius winked. "If you let me climb in, I'll scrub your back."

"You broke my stipulation," She grumbled.

"I can't see anything, I knew you had tinted the water," He snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"And I think you miss this," Sirius voiced as he went back to rubbing her feet after getting more oil.

"Miss what?"

"Miss companionship," Sirius mused. "I don't need to shag you for you to feel fulfillment."

Hermione pinched her lips together and tilted her head. "I don't remember this Sirius."

"You'd be surprised, I had some pretty emotionally balanced friends," Sirius said with a grin.

"Balanced friends? You mean the witty werewolf, the dorky Potter and," She stopped when he smacked her calf lightly.

"Don't be snide, that job was taken up by Snivellus," Sirius voiced.

Hermione reached for a chocolate and winked. "You never know," she said before eating it.

Sirius chuckled as he reached for her towel. "Come on, let's get you relaxed and some rest."

The witch climbed from the bathtub as Sirius turned his gaze from her. He wasn't stupid. The animagus knew that, even though his boyish tendencies reigned most of his actions, this was a bloody test. Hermione took the towel from him and hemmed. "So, did you still want to come drink a glass of wine with me and talk?"

He smirked at the witch in the purple fluffy towel. "If you want."

"Fred is going to want to hear some of your stories," She mused.

Sirius barked out a loud laugh as he stood up. "Whatever makes the house work well, love."

* * *

The next morning was near chaos. Remus had already started making breakfast by the time Hermione traversed down. Fred and Sirius were sitting at the counter and going over what they saw in the store. She decided to leave them alone with a smile breaching her lips. She liked that Sirius was talking to Fred like he had Harry many years ago.

The witch climbed up the staircase and searched the floors with minor amusement. Where was the Potion Master? Her study was open. Had she forgotten to lock it? Hermione exhaled as she went into the room. Severus was already brewing the Wolfsbane Potion, and he was in a buttoned-up black shirt.

"Miss Granger," he grumbled while measuring out the grounded powder.

"Severus, you can call me Hermione. It's too reminiscent for you to be so formal," Hermione responded.

He eyed her from the corner of his sight before tossing the white ingredient in the potion. Snape flicked his wand, and the spoon stirred as he fixed the gloves. Hermione paced forward and watched the man work. He looked familiar, but his eyes weren't as hollow.

"Am I as you remember?" He asked while chopping the Monkshood.

Hermione rocked her head. "Very much. I'm not happy that you don't have your memories, however. You did some horrible things in your youth, but you repented through your years of service."

Snape's lips twitched as his nose flared. "Well, little good that did you. You still ended up here."

"I would like us to be friends, Severus. It's going to be difficult for you. Seeing the wreckage of a war you participated in is rough," Hermione said.

"I don't work well with others," He responded before tossing the ingredient into the cauldron.

"Interestingly, you gravitated to a subject that required ingredients to cooperate to work to full potential."

Snape cracked a tiny smile. "You were Gryffindor? That's an interesting muse."

"You were fond of Lily, and she was," Hermione rested against the edge of the desk.

"Different story entirely," He huffed. "I met her in our youth."

"Still proves my point. Friends are needed when life gets difficult."

Severus flicked his wand again, and the spoon started to move counterclockwise. He turned his lanky form to her and arched an eyebrow. "Friends? Those fools were my folly."

Hermione narrowed her gaze and crossed her arms over her chest. "They were not. You were your own and to believe that hurting others for power was needed. They participated in your malformed belief by harassing you. I will not defend their actions. They were vicious boys, but I won't let you place blame on them for your own actions."

Severus thinned his lips. "Then what? Accept that they will never be apologetic for their actions?"

"They will. The boy that participated in my worst days at Hogwarts eventually did," she paused at his groan. "But only after I accepted that I didn't need his apology. It wouldn't change me either way. That was when he showed his regret, and we could speak as one person to another without judgment."

"That's ridiculous," Snape hissed.

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's life. Draco Malfoy and I are very much accepting of each other's faults now and can communicate. Maybe not with the most clarity or agreement, but we know where each of us stands. He's held a few secrets for me since as well."

"Malfoy? Narcissa's son? He is alright?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "His wife is sickly, so I've been trying to get him some restrictive volumes for him to find her a cure."

"Why?"

"Because that's what it means to move on, Severus. We may never be best friends, but we know that if the world was going to shit, like it is, we would cover each other's backs."

Snape bent toward her with a narrow stare. "What remarkable secrets. I would suggest you tell me why Alchemy is the single item in your mind when you think of Draco Malfoy."

Hermione held up her index finger. "Don't."

His smirk hinted, impish delight. "If you tell me, I won't have to delve. Tell me."

"I'm warning you," she growled.

"Tell me, Hermione. Now," Snape ordered.

Hermione winced and broke eye contact with him. "I don't want to."

He took her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. Severus focused, and Hermione squirmed. It didn't last. She pulled away, and Snape's mouth fell open.

"You foolish witch," He huffed.

Hermione dropped her gaze as her cheeks darkened. "Don't, please."

"Do you have any idea what you could have done? You could have killed yourself. Worse, you could have birthed a monster like Voldemort!" Severus hissed.

Hermione snapped her vision at him while she growled. "I know that! I was desperate and needed an answer! Do you know what it's like to feel damaged and ruined? A bloody curse ruined it for me, and I just needed an answer."

Snape touched her shoulder, and the expression on his face eased her anger. "I'm sorry, but I was concerned. I see what is on these notes, Hermione. This is dangerous working. Draco must be quite skilled to brew this potion."

"He is. He agreed to do it for me because I granted him clearance to request copies of the history of the blood curse on his wife."

"Are you damaged from it?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "No, it just made me ill after."

Severus arched an eyebrow and scratched his chin. "Just between us, did it do what you needed it to?"

"I don't know," Hermione huffed with pink cheeks. "My husband left me a month later."

"Interesting," Snape murmured and turned to the work on her desk. "How did you come across all these old texts?"

"Many years of digging," Hermione declared as she paced next to him. "I heard of it and never studied Alchemy, so I asked Draco. He pointed me in the direction."

Severus picked up a few pieces of parchment before hemming. "I'd like to be reintroduced. I have some questions for Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll see what I can do," Hermione sighed.

Severus raised his hand and thought a moment before touching her back. "I shall help you with this and the crisis if you make me a promise."

Hermione glanced up at him and twitched her nose. "What?"

"Promise me not to take potions you don't understand the consequences for. Understood?"

"Okay, I promise," Hermione replied.

"Good, now I have to finish this potion for Lupin. Why don't you see if you can rouse some motivation in the Gryffindor wizards? I have to finish this so it can simmer for six hours."

Hermione pivoted and smiled with a nod. "Thank you, Severus. It's the small actions that mean more than words of kindness. I appreciate it."

"Don't depend on my niceties, Hermione. I still don't trust that they will retain proper mannerisms to solve this," Severus grumbled.

"That's alright. I can handle them," She beamed. "After all, I likely know more about each one of you than you do. I understand."

He rocked his head and dropped his hand. "Well, back to work."

"Get some breakfast after. We have work to do," Hermione commanded and moved to the door.

"Thank you," Snape murmured.

Hermione turned to him and nodded. "I know, Severus. It doesn't have to be so complex if you trust me."

"I'll think about it," He responded, turning back to the cauldron.

The witch closed the study door and breathed. She might have to sift through her own ghosts if she were going to keep them all cordial. That caused her deep breath to escape her. What if this all really was her fault?


	12. Chapter 12

"Give me a broom and some sky, and I'll light up your life," Fred hummed as he danced around the room alone.

Hermione glanced up from the floor as she dipped her quill. "Don't get too worked up. We have plenty of night left."

"Good boys need naughty girls, Hermione. You should learn a page from my book," Fred snickered as he collapsed in a seated position next to her.

"I don't think so," Hermione retorted with a smirk.

Sirius set down the book in his hands and tilted his head. "He makes a good point."

Fred leaned against Severus's leg and chair with a huff. "Well."

"I find mischief decent in smaller doses. Enough to engage humor and the mind," Remus mused before lifting his notes. "How often did you fall asleep with a quill in hand?"

Hermione twitched her nose as she glanced over at the werewolf. "More often than not. As for the previous topic, you have no ground, Remus. Your best friends were the worse mischief-makers in Hogwarts, and you were the brain behind many of their pranks."

"Bloody wound me more, love," Sirius grunted.

"Intelligence is better spent in studies," Severus grumbled and nudged Fred away from him.

"Hermione has no room to deny mischief. She brewed polyjuice potion in second year to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room," Fred responded.

Snape glanced down at the redhead. "Second year?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Change of subject," Hermione huffed.

"Mhm, it was successful too. Well, aside from her own dose. She turned herself into a cat," Fred snickered with a bright grin.

"Just because I'm older now doesn't mean I won't hex you, Fred," Hermione spat.

"A cat? That doesn't usually happen. How?" Remus asked.

"Oh, and then there was the timeturner in her third year," Fred continued.

"Timeturner?" Remus questioned.

Hermione rocked her head. "I was doubling my class load. Professor Dumbledore allowed it. That's how we saved Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss."

"Curiouser and Curiouser, love," Sirius said with a grin.

Hermione reached for her glass, and Fred scrambled toward her. "And then, of course, there was international Quidditch seeker, Krum. You dated for a bit, yeah?"

"Fred, bloody stop," Hermione spat and shoved him.

"When did you end up getting together with my brother?" Fred asked.

"After the war ended," Hermione sighed. "I thought we were more interested in solving this crisis?"

Fred tossed a hand as he crossed his legs. "I want to know more about your life. It's good to see you after this long. I always told Ronnie to count his blessings that you didn't hex him."

"There's not much to say to that," Hermione paused. "My life was rather uninteresting. We got married. I worked at the ministry and told him I didn't want children yet."

"Hmm," Fred mumbled and reached across her notes. "This, isn't that unusual?"

Remus arched his eyebrow. "What?"

"This," Fred held up a page. "Records of the Veil activity. The Unspeakables recorded a higher intensity of voices the day before."

Hermione snatched the parchment and read with a furrowed brow. "You're right. I didn't think much of it before you all showed up. What if the reason the Unspeakables left is that they encountered a loud disturbance before your arrival?"

"Why an entire year if we're going toward this theory?" Severus asked.

Hermione set down the page and crawled to the stack of books next to Remus's feet. He bent toward her as she was digging through the pile. Hermione's scowl was focused as she mumbled under her breath. She found the book and set it on Remus's lap, surprising him.

"If magic is absorbed for a purpose, it would take the right amount of time for release," Hermione murmured as she was on her knees in front of him, flipping pages.

Remus gazed at her while trying to follow her train of thought. "Such as the right amount of moon phases," He added.

Hermione pressed her finger down on the passage she sought and nodded. "Yes, phasing is imperative for regenerative spells."

"Or transformation," he voiced.

Her eyes met his, and she nodded with darkened cheeks. "Yes, or transformative."

Remus turned the book in his lap and read the page. His eyebrows sunk as he absorbed the words. "Are you suggesting Alchemy, Hermione?"

Severus pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Why? Why couldn't it be something simpler?"

"Yes, Remus, I'm suggesting that a potion with a different intention was used, and the user didn't pay the price."

"That we know of," Fred added.

Hermione sunk on her calves as Remus read the passage. He glanced down at her and scrunched his lips. "You know what I'm going to suggest, Hermione."

Hermione breathed with a nod. "It's late. I'll ask him over tomorrow," she sighed.

Fred clapped his hands together. "My brother?"

"No, Draco Malfoy," Severus huffed.

Sirius folded his arms and scrunched his nose. "Why does he have to come back here?"

"Because," Hermione exhaled. "He's the one that brewed me the potion."

"Oi, bloody hold on," Sirius declared as he stood up. "Are you suggesting that you did this?"

She stood up and inhaled as she glanced at the animagus. "I suppose I need to explain things."

"Yes, that would be appropriate," Snape agreed.

The witch wandered over to the bookshelf and pulled on a worn red volume. The bookcase made a popping sound and slid over the other, revealing a Pensieve. Sirius skipped over and glanced around. "Well, it seems you found one of my father's secret cubbies."

"I did," Hermione sighed. "I was going over events to see what happened and how. This is going to be purely about explaining myself. If I were to attempt it now, you wouldn't understand. I need you to see."

Remus and Severus walked over with a mirrored expression of apprehension. "What are you showing us?" Remus asked.

Fred strolled over and leaned on the bookshelf. "Well, it has to be pretty serious if she's using that."

Hermione touched her wand to her head and dragged out a silvery memory. Dashing it in the basin, the dark water glimmered. The witch glanced back and tilted her head. "Let me show you."

* * *

Hermione was nearly sprinting up the elegant pathway to the large manor. Her clothing was untidy, and the sun was setting, but she relented. Knocking on the door, it was soon revealed how close to unhinged she was.

"Come on, come on," she huffed to herself while knocking.

The door swung open, and Draco Malfoy was standing at the entrance with a scowl. "Bloody hell, Granger. What's wrong with you?"

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you. Please," she breathed.

"You didn't answer my question," Draco hissed.

"Please, please, Malfoy. I need help," Hermione voiced as she ran her fingers on her skirt.

Draco's scowl only increased, and the temptation to shut the door on her was evident on his face. "Granger, I think you need to go seek help elsewhere."

She stopped the door from closing as he stepped back. "Wait, please? Draco, I can help you with your paperwork for what you've been looking for."

The pale wizard arched an eyebrow and opened the door. "In return?"

"In return, you let me come in and explain to you what I need," Hermione sighed.

"Always a bloody task with you," Draco groaned. "Fine, come in."

Hermione walked through the threshold and viewed the woman with a child in her arms. Astoria seemed more perplexed than frustrated with the intrusion. "How are you, Hermione? Can I get you some tea?" Astoria asked.

"No, thank you," Hermione murmured.

Draco gestured to the hallway, and the two marched down to a cracked door. Inside was a library with an elaborate sitting area around the fireplace. Hermione moved to in front of the fire and paced as Draco poured himself a drink at the cabinet. The wizard twitched his lips before sitting down in the armchair with his glass.

"Tell me, why are you banging on my door after dinner? Isn't your husband worried when you don't get home on time?"

Hermione twisted her fingers and twitched her nose. "Malfoy, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep lying to him."

"About? Did you sleep with someone else?" Draco inquired with a twitch of his lips.

"No, nothing like that," Hermione sighed. "I wish it were that easy."

"Then, if it's not cheating, its about a deal-breaking aspect. Did you get bitten by a werewolf?"

Hermione tossed her hand as her heels pounded on the carpet. "No, Ron would never leave me if I was bitten. He knows I'd still be me."

"Spit. It. Out," Draco growled.

The witch turned to him with a contorted expression. "I can't have children."

Draco's eyebrows launched to his hairline. "You can't? Why? Don't tell me you buy into the whole Muggleborn business I hassled you about."

"No, it's not that," Hermione sighed and raised her shirt, revealing the lavender scar across her abdomen.

Severus waved his wand, pausing the memory. "That's Dolohov," he murmured.

"I know," Hermione sighed.

Sirius waved them off. "Keep it going. I need to hear how this ends."

Snape flicked his wand, and it unpaused.

"Salazar's beard, Granger. When did that happen?" Draco gasped as he stood up.

"In our fifth year. I didn't know at the time the severity of it. Pomfrey explained that she wasn't positive after I was mended what repercussions the curse would have. I was taking ten bloody potions a day," Hermione grumbled.

"So, you can't have children? Why not adopt? I know my cousin's son is with my aunt," Draco suggested.

"Malfoy, you don't understand. All Ron talked about the first two years we were together was raising his children with Harry's. If I would have seen a doctor, then I could have avoided this and let him find happiness. It's gone on for too long. He'll resent me," Hermione voiced as she dropped her shirt. "I have to fix this. I'd do anything to fix this for him. The disservice of my duty to the world outweighed him, and now I am a liar. I can't give him what he wants."

"I don't know how you want me to help you," Draco huffed as he scrubbed his face. "There's nothing I can do that a healer cannot. You should tell him and let the galleons fall where they do."

"You know Alchemy. You make potions for your wife when she's ill," Hermione grumbled as she dug through her bag. "I did some research on old text and found this." Hermione offered a stack of parchments to Draco.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he thinned his lips. "This is a restorative life potion. How's that going to help you? Besides the fact that it's near impossible to make, it won't save you from being unable to reproduce."

Hermione shook her head as she walked up next to him. "You see, I thought so too. Until this," she murmured, pulling out a sheet.

"You want to combined agents? Do you know what you're asking me? This is dangerous, foolish, and could kill you," Draco hissed.

"I can't keep doing this," Hermione whispered as her eyes dropped to the carpet. "He lost so much, and I did too. I can't lose this too. The ghosts of my past linger, and it will surely kill me if I don't do something. I'll never get the chance to make this right if I don't do this, Draco."

Draco reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hermione, there's no telling what the effects of this potion are going to be. What if instead of undoing the curse, you reawaken the spell? What if your child, if you have one after this, becomes sickly or always in pain? I'm not telling you I can't do this for you, but why are you willing to do this to yourself?"

"When the only thing you have to lose would be gone without this, you know there's no other way. The losses of the war are still a deep wound for all of us. People we miss, loved ones gone from us in a flash of time. I need this. I need to bring new life to my family, Draco." Hermione mumbled before clearing her throat. "This, see," she regained composure and pulled out another page. "This is about restoring what was lost. I've done plenty of research. I even mapped out the correct constellations involved so that when it's brewed, it's done at full potency."

"You're asking me to finish the appropriate measurements for these ingredients to create this potion?" Draco asked as he pointed to the blanks. "But I don't know the full effects. What if it has irreversible consequences? What if you go blind, deaf, or in a permanent sleep?"

"Yes, I need your help. No, I'm not sure what will happen, but that's why I'm asking for assistance." Hermione declared with a nod. "I can have copies of my texts sent over."

Draco breathed and twitched his nose. "Alright, but a promise is a promise. I help you, and you make my life easier to help cure my wife."

Hermione held out her hand with a smile. "Anything."

"Alright, a deal," Draco said and shook her hand.

"If I work on this enough and it's successful for you, maybe it will work for her."

"Maybe," Hermione voiced with a smile. "Let's try to hatch things out before spring. That's when the opportune time to brew the potion would be."

"Very well. I'll keep in touch, Granger."

Hermione paced toward the doorway and turned. "Malfoy, don't tell Astoria. I don't want her to get her hopes up. I also don't want anyone else to know my business."

"Very well, Granger," Draco nodded.

The memory faded. Hermione was standing in the middle of the sitting room with pursed lips. No one knew what to say… well, that's until Sirius snorted.

"Hermione, why doesn't my cousin remember what you both did?"

Hermione shuffled her feet and breathed. "Four months in when Draco told me about the properties of the potion, I knew he wouldn't continue to help me. He warned me about the consequence of reversing such an effect, a loss of something monumental could disrupt my life. It could drive me to madness. I made him forget this memory so that all he would remember was I asked him to brew a potion for research."

Remus arched an eyebrow as he stepped forward. "Are you suggesting that your potion, in theory, could have brought us all back?"

"It was a mixture of three different elements of different potions in Alchemy. When I was told by a healer that I couldn't have children, I grew manic, Remus. That memory was after the long nights of translating Latin and Egyptian potions to have a concept. I didn't see how insane it was."

Severus scowled as he ran a hand over his face. "And you're telling me that you took this potion without being aware of what changes it might place on the environment? Hermione, the reason properties aren't melded together in alchemy is due to unstable effects."

"I think it was a risk, but bloody brave," Fred mused.

Sirius twitched his nose. "Yes, well, that's true. Quite a bit barmy."

"Don't tell me you don't do anything for the people you love, Sirius. You became an animagus for Remus," Hermione snapped.

Remus held up his hand at the aggravated witch. "No one is upset with you. Nor are we judging your reasoning, Hermione."

Hermione let a tear fall from her glassy eyes as she winced. "You don't understand. I fought so long that I couldn't even be what he wanted in the end. If I would have known, I wouldn't have done that too him. I would have left well enough alone and been another piece in the machine. Nothing more."

Remus cautiously approached Hermione and touched her shoulder. "It's alright. I know what it's like to meet disappointments at every turn. We persevere because that's what we have to do to survive. It doesn't mean that your life isn't well-spent."

Hermione launched herself at him and sobbed. "I didn't know. I didn't know, or I would have never promised him the life he wanted."

Severus glanced over at Sirius. For once, they didn't sneer or scoff at each other. Their expression held that of pity and conflict. How far would anyone go for someone they loved? It was a question that hung in the room as the werewolf soothed the witch.

"How about this," Remus started as he stroked her curls. "We get a book not related to this crisis and do some light reading. We can talk to Draco tomorrow and clear some of this up."

Hermione glanced up at him and sighed. "Okay."

Remus touched her cheek and removed the tear trail with his thumb. "Good, now, I'm going to go make some hot chocolate for you. Why don't you go gain some composure, and we'll have this room tidy by the time you're back?" Remus offered as Hermione pulled away.

"I'll come with you and tell you about the time George and I got a gnome stuck in our drawers," Fred snickered as he scooped the witch under his arm."

Hermione smiled at him. "How old were you?" She asked as they paced from the room.

"Seven," Fred laughed as their footsteps were heard on the staircase.

Remus exhaled and turned to the other wizards. "How bad is it, Severus?"

"Potentially catastrophic," Snape grumbled. "I'll have to see her notes and the recipe that Draco used."

"Can we change the side effects of lost magic?" Sirius asked.

Severus twitched his nose as he scratched his chin. "Possibly, but I won't be positive until I've done my own analysis."

Remus scrubbed his face and shook his head. "Poor Hermione. That girl didn't deserve such a lot in life."

"Can't say I don't blame her," Sirius mumbled. "If she truly believed that her life was worth gambling for a bugger who would leave her because of it, then it's his loss."

"Sirius," Remus hissed. "You don't know what their relationship was like."

"I have to agree with Black, Lupin, regrettably. There's more to the story than just her initiative to cure her ailment. It seems that their compatibility wasn't completely even," Snape voiced as he shifted his robes. "She's far too intelligent to have pushed herself to near madness over a wizard."

"Oh, isn't that cute," Sirius snickered while batting his eyes at Severus. "You think she's smart."

"Padfoot," Remus grumbled.

"Yes, I do," Snape said with a shrug. "Hence my agreement with you."

Sirius blinked. "Well, alright."

"What do we do now? It's obvious this was a big secret of hers," Remus breathed. "How do we take care of this witch and figure out how to save the world?"

The animagus grinned and folded his arms. "I have a plan."

"Oh, great," Severus groaned. "What moronic plan do we have to listen to now?"

"Let's bring the family back into it," Sirius mused with a nod. "There has to be a way to prevent her from getting sick while seeing them. We should experiment."

Remus wagged his index finger at Sirius and nodded. "Yes, that's actually a decent plan. I noticed that it wasn't until she stopped sitting with us that she seemed sick at Harry's. What if we can help her or any non-affected person be around them?"

Sirius smirked and stood straighter. "See, you're not the only one with wits."

"Whether you use them is debatable," Severus retorted.

"Alright then, I have an idea. I'm going to go make some hot chocolate and write to someone. We'll get this back on track faster if she has something to work for," Remus declared and left the room.

"He's ignorant," Severus hemmed after the werewolf was out of his keen earshot.

"Yes, he is. That's alright, I kind of like how that evens out the playing field," Sirius voiced with a shrug.

Snape pulled out his wand and flicked it at the books, stacking them back on the table. "Do you believe that it was the lack of children that caused her to have such urgency?"

"Quite the question," Sirius hummed. "No, I don't."

"Then what's your musing, if you have any?" Severus sneered.

"That girl wants to be loved, Snivellus. Kids don't judge you unless it's deserving."

Severus gestured at the pages, and they floated to the desk. "I see. Well, that makes things difficult."

"Love always does, even if you don't have it. Wanting it makes you do ridiculous things. I don't have the heart to tell her that it seems like her ex, and she fell out of it a long time ago."

"True."

Sirius smiled and jutted his chin toward the Potion Master. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"RIdiculous mutt," Severus hissed.

Their conversation was interrupted when Fred reappeared with Hermione. "Where's Remus? I thought he'd be done with the hot chocolate by now?" Hermione questioned with a smile.

"He'll be up in a moment, love. Why don't you delight us with some more of your Hogwarts stories?" Sirius asked as he plopped down on the sofa.

Hermione sat down and leaned against him. "Alright, but only because I think you'd enjoy some of the trouble Harry got into."

Severus snorted as he found a perch in the armchair. "Typical Potter."

"You're in some of these stories too, Severus," Hermione laughed.

Fred lounged on the loveseat and whistled. "Oh, yes. Can't forget Snappy Snape."

"I like that one!" Sirius snickered.

Hermione covered her face and groaned. "Well, let me tell you about the Sorcerer's stone…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes: Sorry guys, I edited this chapter on my phone and the app made it act all weird. Just never gonna do that again lol**

* * *

Remus's sleep was interrupted by a vivid dream. Teeth and claws, ripping into him. He awoke to his own scream and covered it. The night of his attack wasn't something he usually had nightmares about any longer. Those first few months in Hogwarts, but beyond that, it tapered off. However, it was as real and detailed as the night it happened.

He decided to climb from his bed and walk it off. The sweat dripping down his spine caused a chill, but he hadn't the energy to search for his shirt, swept somewhere in the reaches of the floor. Remus breathed as he climbed down the staircase.

The werewolf felt old, but somehow, it was balanced. The lupine personality at the back of his mind seemed subdued. He wasn't panting or growling in dismay. The wolf was remarkably lax. It made something as simple as the week out from the moon, far more relaxed than in his teens.

Remus made it down to the dining area and rolled his neck while digging through the cupboards. Chocolate. Where's the bloody chocolate? Someone's voice cleared, and Remus pivoted to see Hermione sitting on the bench in the corner.

"Looking for something sweet?" She asked, holding up a chocolate bar.

Remus chuckled as he walked over. "I'm sorry, I'm underdressed. I needed to cure my restlessness."

Hermione waved him off as she moved her feet from the spot. "It's near three in the morning. Leave propriety at the door for once," she grumbled when he sat down.

Remus grabbed her bunched legs and set them over him. He took the offered chocolate bar and hummed. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was watching him. "What?" He asked after unwrapping the bar.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

Remus glanced over as he nibbled at the chocolate. Her cheeks were pink, and she avoided his gaze. The sweet texture of the chocolate was all his sensitive nose could catch. Something was going on, and he wasn't positive as to what.

"Are you sure?"

"I just, I haven't seen you without your shirt before. I was surprised," Hermione cleared her throat before nibbling at the sweet.

Remus glanced down at the grey speckled chest hair and scars. A horrific sight for anyone. "I'm sorry. I know it isn't pleasant to look at."

"No, it's not horrific. Remus, you need to start giving yourself more credit," Hermione groaned as she rubbed the side of her neck.

Somehow it seemed there was something unspoken about their conversation. Possibly a distraction would wane the tension? "Where did that come from?" Remus asked as he gestured to the scar on her shoulder.

Hermione situated the straps on her tank top and glanced over. "Oh, that was from the battle. Just another scar."

Remus sighed as he popped the last of the chocolate in his mouth. He ran his fingers idly around her feet. Hermione leaned forward and touched his ribs. "Where is that from?"

The werewolf swallowed and hummed. "Transformation, fourth year. James caught me with his antlers when we were roughhousing."

Her fingers glided to his left shoulder. "And that?"

"Probably spring in my second year. I was still alone back then," He explained.

Hermione wriggled and lifted her pant leg, revealing a long spiraled scar on her thigh. "This was from the battle as well."

Remus tilted his head as his fingers touched the silvery scar. "That looks as if that was painful."

Hermione lowered her face to meet his view. "A scar is a life experience, Remus. Nothing ugly about them," she declared with a smile.

He chuckled and rocked his head. "Fair enough."

His thumb ran along the scar on her thigh. "Do you wonder," Remus paused. "What it would have been had I lived?"

Hermione smiled as she tilted her head. "I imagine it would have been lovely for Teddy."

"Me too," Remus breathed. "There's this hollowed out portion of my life, but I mostly miss holding him the first time."

"It will get better. You might even get your memories back," Hermione sighed.

Remus rocked his head and twitched his nose. "It would be difficult, but I wouldn't trade them for the comfort you radiate. I trust you. I know we will mend the difficulties of this crisis because of your endurance and courage."

She stifled a smile as she traced a scar on his arm. "You're too kind. I only did what I had to."

"No, you didn't," Remus chuckled. "But you did, and I'm relieved and inspired by it. Hermione, I know that even without them, I have a piece of my memories because of you."

"I must confess," Hermione voiced. "I'm so pleased you've come back. Regardless of your memories, I'm thrilled you get to see him finally."

Remus nodded while chewing the inside of his cheek. "Me too."

"Life has a lovely irony, but I know it's going to all work out." Hermione took another bite of chocolate and beamed. "Would you like some of mine?"

He noted the smear of the sweet on the corner of her mouth. Something spurred him. The more primal sense of self had something to do with it. Seeing the toothache inducing witch covered with another built a hunger he needed to satisfy in one way or another. Remus bent closer to her, and his thumb of his free hand swiped it away. It went to his mouth as he licked it.

Remus was shocked when the witch bent forward and caught his lips to hers. It was magnetic and charged as he groaned and dragged his fingers along her bare leg. There was this feeling of warmth in his gut. It built from his chest, and his heart thrummed at an erratic pace. She was kissing him? What glorious madness. Hermione whimpered as Remus pinned her closer to the wall in the coupling.

He pulled away panting. "I'm sorry," Remus huffed.

"Don't apologize," Hermione whispered as she touched his cheek. "I wanted that. Remember that I kissed you first," she laughed.

The werewolf caressed her face with a smile and groaned. "I think I should turn in before I do something you'd decline," He smirked.

Hermione held out the half-eaten chocolate bar. "Would you like the rest?"

He shook his head. "No, not quite."

"Is there anything I can get you before you depart?" Hermione asked with a slight pout.

"Come," Remus cleared his throat. "Come with me?"

Hermione's cheeks darkened further. "To sleep with you?"

"To sleep next to me," Remus's fingers ran under her chin. "I wouldn't want to do anything, but things just make more sense when you're with me."

"Alright," Hermione smiled.

Remus bent toward her and waited a centimeter from her lips. She closed the gap and kissed the werewolf once again. This time it was languished and heady as his tongue traced her lips. Hermione moaned into his mouth as she dropped the chocolate and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her legs hung over the edge of the bench. Her toes were curled as their kiss grew deliciously tempting.

"Hermione," Remus puffed as they separated.

"Remus, I have to tell you," Hermione hummed. "I find you extremely attractive."

He chuckled and rose his eyebrows. "I would hope you do. Obliging my curiosity is not a stake you should place."

"Let's get some rest? I can read you one of my favorite muggle novels," Hermione said with a smile.

Remus ran his fingers over her curls with agreement. "Alright, that seems harmless enough."

Hermione maneuvered off his lap and fixed her pant leg. "Okay, let's go," Hermione said while holding out her hand.

He took it and stood up, towering over the witch. "Lead the way."

They disappeared from the dining room, leaving the half-eaten chocolate bar abandoned on the ground.

* * *

"It was just a chocolate bar," Severus sneered as he prepared his tea.

"In Moony's right mind, that would have been devoured, no, something happened," Sirius chuckled as he flipped through the paper.

Fred wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned against the table. "You think they shagged? Hermione had quite the fancy for the professor in her third year."

"You don't say?" Sirius snickered. "Well, I thought she liked me. Oh, well."

Fred shrugged. "She never had anything remotely awful to say about you. In fact, the only person in this house she disliked was Snape," he declared before picking at his breakfast.

Severus glowered at the redhead. "I imagine I had more work to be done than to impress a student."

Sirius twitched his nose while flipping the page. "Freddy, did you two ever…" he trailed off.

"No, absolutely not, mate. She's a no-fly-zone on the Quidditch field. Even now, she was married to him. I thought she was brilliant and quite cute, but family first," Fred explained with a nod.

"I see," Sirius hummed. "Was she always this interesting?"

Fred grinned with a nod. "She'll never tell the amount of trouble she planned in school. George and I were always extraordinarily impressed."

"I haven't a clue why it would be impressive to prank," Severus grumbled.

"No, she wasn't into them either. As she told us about last night, each school year had a different issue for her lot. She was the brains, and her class scores dictated she was far more intelligent than her peers," Fred responded with a smug sneer.

The werewolf appeared with disheveled hair and a t-shirt. "Good morning," he grumbled.

"Did you sleepwalk last night?" Sirius asked while staring at the paper.

Remus went to retrieve a cup of tea and was dressing it before answering. "No, I woke up and came down for some chocolate."

Fred smirked and bent over his elbows, resting on the table. "Alone?"

"Well, no, Hermione was already eating some by the time I came down," Remus huffed and twitched his nose. "It's far too early for this dance that Sirius has perfected. What's going on?"

"They're blathering about how you slept with Hermione," Severus huffed. "It's been quite the annoyance."

Fred was nearly hopping off the bench. "Is it true? It wouldn't surprise me. The witch thought you were witty and admirable. That's Hermione's fancy language."

Remus scratched his chest and inhaled. "We just went up to read before turning in. That's it."

Sirius set down the pages and groaned. "Moony, why? Why can't I just be you for one night? You'd be so much happier with having a bit of devil-may-care attitude."

Severus snorted and glanced at the werewolf. "I'm surprised you've been friends with him this long, Lupin."

"Listen, nothing happened. I don't want her to be hassled over it either. We have plenty of work to do today and don't need the added drama, Padfoot," Remus declared with a sharp scowl. There was a knock at the front door, and the werewolf huffed. "Fantastic. Can we all please cooperate today?" He asked before marching from the room.

"You don't think they shagged, do you?" Fred inquired.

Sirius shook his head. "No, he would be far more pleasant today if they had."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Incompetence," he hissed.

Hermione bounced into the room with a sleepy smile and leaned over the animagus. "Good morning, Sirius."

"Good morning, love. How are you after your midnight snack?" Sirius teased.

"Very well, thank you. I enjoy chocolate about as much as Remus," Hermione laughed and hugged on him.

"So we've noticed. Hermione, why did you both abandon some?" Fred questioned with a mischievous expression.

Hermione shrugged as she pulled away from Sirius. "We forgot about it. Books became a topic of conversation, so we shifted to another portion of the house." The witch moved to sit down close to the stiff potion master. "Good morning, Severus. How are you today?"

"Impatient. I'd like to review some of your research," he responded.

"We shall," Hermione mumbled as she reached for Remus's abandoned tea. "Let me wake up a little. I was up late."

"Let us in on the secret?" Fred asked with a pout to his lips. "Did ya shag him? I remember how hard you crushed on the witty professor."

Her cheeks bloomed with color as she cleared her throat. "What did Remus tell you?" She asked.

Sirius sat up straighter and smirked. "He said you were marvelous."

"Marvelous?" Hermione asked with a knitted brow. "He said that?"

Fred gasped and stood up. "Wait, you really did shag him?"

"No," Hermione huffed. "Obviously, I didn't because Sirius is lying to me."

"Did you or not? It's a simple question, love," Sirius snickered with an arched eyebrow.

Severus rolled his eyes and climbed from his seat. "This is completely childish," he huffed as he left the room with his cup in hand.

"We spent the night talking about muggle books from our childhood," Hermione growled. "That's it."

"Oh, I like that they lie the same way too," Sirius noted with a nod to Fred.

Hermione sipped her tea and sneered. "You just don't like the truth."

"Come off it, Hermione. Did you sleep with Remus?" Fred persisted while rubbing his face.

"It's vital to know. For research and all that ballocks you've been preaching," Sirius added with a grin.

"Stop," Hermione huffed.

"Just tell us the bloody truth!" Fred cried with a frown.

"Alright! Merlin, yes, now would you please let it go. It shouldn't matter if I slept with Remus or not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, that's a piece of gossip I wasn't expecting on walking into," Ginny's voice entered the space.

Hermione pivoted to see Harry and Ginny standing at the entrance to the dining room. She covered her mouth as Ginny was smiling, and Harry was rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Sirius climbed from his seat and waved them over just as Remus rounded the corner.

"Good morning," Harry grumbled as Sirius patted his back. "Remus invited us over to help."

Ginny wandered over to Hermione and hugged her. "Tell me about it later?" She whispered.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "Let me go get dressed," she stopped next to Harry and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Harry."

When she left the room, Remus hovered next to Sirius. "She's lying to you, so you leave her alone," he murmured.

"No, actually, I believe her more than you right now, Moony," He chuckled and gestured to Ginny. "Am I right?"

"Mhm, that was pretty honest," Ginny laughed. "Now, breakfast and some news? You told us it was a big deal in your letter, Remus."

The werewolf sighed and scratched at his beard. "Yes, we have some. Let's wait until she's come down."

Harry tilted his head at the werewolf. "You doing alright?"

"It's just been a very exhaustive morning," Remus nodded.

"I bet. That witch sounded fun," Sirius snickered.

Harry elbowed him and huffed. "She's my best friend, Sirius."

"It's alright, Harry. We're taking care of it," Sirius responded with a smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Let's get to eating. We have plenty to catch up on."

Ginny wandered around the table and hugged her brother. "Fred, I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too! Gin, I'm chuffed you, and Harry worked it out. I can't wait to see the family," he declared and parted from his sister. "Even if I'm the youngest now."

"Well, mum will about have a heart attack, but it will be worth it," Ginny giggled, and they sat down for breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione had to go through the events that led to the potion. No detail was spared- they had every right to know her largest indiscretion. Hermione Granger may have caused this crisis.

"I knew you, and Malfoy's repour was more consistent than it should be," Harry sighed after Hermione finished.

Ginny ran her fork over her empty plate. "Hermione, I just don't understand why you didn't tell us."

"Because, Gin, if I told you I couldn't have children, it would be this pity party for us. Ron would hate it, and I would have about died. If I could fix it, then he could have had a normal life," Hermione responded with a pout.

"I may not agree with you, but I could relate to that difficulty," Severus grumbled.

"Do you resent me for it?" Hermione asked the Potters.

Harry reached over and took her hand. "Hermione, I couldn't resent you for it even if I wanted. What you did wasn't for yourself as much as it was for Ron. You wouldn't have cared about adopting or taking care of those left from the wreckage of war. Ron, however, might not have been satisfied completely with it and so you acted on impulse for his benefit. We love you."

Hermione squeezed his fingers and nodded. "I love you too. I just wanted our happy ending too."

"So, now that we have a possible lead, we are going to work backward," Remus declared as he rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "It's vital that we know exactly where you started so we can find out what the potion actually did. If it's temporary, or permanent, and if we need to worry about mending a side effect."

"How long did you spend researching before reaching out to Draco Malfoy?" Severus questioned as he shuffled through her notes.

"Four months? I found out I couldn't have children and panicked. That's when the manic drive to find an answer came into play," Hermione sighed.

Sirius leaned back and watched his marauder dote on the witch. The subtleties wouldn't be ignored as the werewolf touched and manipulated her as she clung to the wizard's hand. That only drew the question out farther- was he following his own plan, or was this really how he felt?

"Good, well, how about we all decide to dig through the madness?" Fred questioned.

"No," Severus hummed. "I would like to do so myself first. Alchemy to an untrained eye is a hazard."

"Okay, then what are we doing here?" Fred huffed.

"Precisely," Severus declared. "I'm going to visit Draco Malfoy this afternoon. I have already written to him. I want to talk to him without his concern of judgment."

"That's actually," Sirius paused and exhaled. "Smart."

Harry pulled his hand from Hermione, and his mouth fell open. "Sirius, you actually gave Snape a compliment."

"Would you like me to come?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus snapped. "I mean," he breathed. "Only due to the fact that I can pry without him feeling vulnerable or resentful. I would like to tend to him in my own way. It might be a bit taxing to have to explain the depths of misunderstanding it would portray as to someone outside of their family."

Hermione leaned over and smiled at Snape with a nod. "I agree with you. He will be excited to see you, Severus. I wouldn't want to dampen that."

"I'm thankful for your understanding," he replied with a nod.

"Okay, then I'm dying to steal Hermione for a few precious moments, fellas," Ginny sighed while standing from the bench. "Witch talk, ya know?"

Hermione raised both her hands and shook her head. "No, Ginny, that's not necessary."

"Ballocks on a stick, Hermione. That's not a request," Ginny snapped as she bustled around the table.

Remus stroked her back before bobbing his head. "You go ahead. We need to talk with Harry anyway."

Hermione pursed her lips but climbed from the seat. "Okay, Gin, but don't make me regret this."

Ginny squealed and yanked the witch out of the dining room with glee. That left the wizards and Harry. Sirius squeezed into Hermione's spot and smirked. "Moony, you're looking remarkably satisfied."

"Sirius, come on now," Harry sighed.

Remus smirked and crossed his arms. "I do, don't I?"

Fred glanced at Sirius and then back at Remus. "Wait, are you playing chicken? Hermione told me about this."

Harry grimaced and glanced at the potion master who was ignoring the whole affair. "Have they been like this since you got here?"

Severus put down the pages enough to review Harry. "From what Hermione spoke of, it was before our arrival."

Sirius huffed and grabbed Remus's face. "Just tell me the truth, please? I'm dying."

"The truth?" Remus feigned ignorance. "You mean about the chocolate?"

"Is she chocolate or imitation, Moony!" Sirius growled.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Fred asked.

Remus sneered and shrugged. "She's chocolate."

"She's bloody chocolate!" Sirius shouted and jumped from his seat. "Merlin, she's fucking chocolate!"

Harry twitched his nose before removing his glasses to clean them on his shirt. "I'm not sure any of us are following."

"He's referring to Lupin's craving, Mr. Potter," Severus announced.

Fred moved closer to Harry on the bench. "Harry, I don't remember them being this hard to understand," he whispered.

"Me either, Fred," Harry grumbled.

Sirius waved and breathed as he sat down again. "It's alright. It just means I was right. It's not often that I prove Remus wrong."

"Astounding," Severus mumbled.

"Okay, let's get back on topic. I'm not sure I need to know this much," Harry voiced as he placed his glasses back on his face. "Tell me, why did you want Ginny and I here?"

"We have a plan," Sirius said with a nod.

"A decent plan," Remus added.

Harry waved his hand. "Okay, I'm listening."

* * *

Hermione was organizing the pages on her desk as Ginny tidied up the wardrobe. They hadn't spoken about why the redhead stole Hermione away yet, but she knew it was coming. It was the first time in a year either had spent time alone.

"Where are the children?"

"At mums," Ginny sighed. "Did you really sleep with Remus?" Bingo. That's what Hermione was waiting for.

"I slept next to him," Hermione offered.

"No shagging of any sort?" Ginny asked.

Hermione scrunched her nose and breathed. "Not exactly."

Ginny pivoted with a glare. "What does that mean?"

Hermione set down the pages and leaned on the desk. "Well, we did many things, but completing the deed wasn't one of them."

"Still evasive as usual," Ginny groaned. "What did you do?"

"Well, we snogged like teenagers over a copy of Pride and Prejudice," Hermione mumbled as her cheeks darkened.

"And?"

Hermione moaned and tossed her hands in the air. "He decided he wanted more than chocolate."

"Wait, you mean to eat?" The redhead pursued as she walked up to Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione huffed.

"And did you reciprocate?"

"He wouldn't let me," Hermione voiced. "Not that I didn't try."

"Why?" Ginny questioned while scowling.

Hermione fiddled with her fingers a moment before shrugging. "He said he didn't want to get carried away."

"Fancy that, Remus actually is compatible with you. However, he must be barmy to tell you no," Ginny giggled. "What did you end up doing?"

"Falling asleep to him reading. His voice is terribly soothing," Hermione laughed while rubbing her face. "What am I doing? He was married, happily married."

Ginny skipped back to the wardrobe and grimaced at the dress suits. "We all loved Tonks, but Hermione, she's dead. He doesn't remember her. It only makes sense."

"And there's Sirius. He isn't going to leave this be. Merlin, he drives me insane. Believe it or not, Severus seems to be the only sane one out of the bunch," Hermione voiced.

Ginny pulled out a few t-shirts from the drawer before speaking. "Well, I suppose you need to go with it. You did accidentally bring the whole lot back."

Hermione bit her lips together and huffed. "What now? I've tried very hard to keep things at a distance so I can work on it."

"So you attempted to do the usual Hermione thing and push people away so you can handle it? Do you see what I'm hinting at?" Ginny questioned with a narrowed gaze back at her.

"I'm not doing that," Hermione said with little fight.

Ginny arched her eyebrow. "Really, because it sounds to me that you're doing it."

The curly-haired witch groaned in a full measure before scrubbing her face. "Maybe a little."

"I think you need to evaluate how you want this all to happen, Hermione. Teddy is going to be here Sunday."

Hermione pressed the heel of her hands in her eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Yeah, fuck is right," Ginny grumbled as she moved to the mattress.

Hermione met her, and they both collapsed, resting their backs against the pristine blanket. "He's going to ignore me now. That's what he did with Tonks," Hermione whispered.

"No, he won't," Ginny replied.

"What if I can't fix this, and you won't be here when I need to talk about this?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny turned and smiled at her. "How about this? If you end up drunkenly shagging Sirius Black, you come over, and we'll race off to the garden and scream hysterically," she teased.

"Don't you dare wish that on me," Hermione snorted. "I'd never hear the end of that."

"I wish that on you. I wish that on you because you'd stop running!" Ginny snapped as she shook Hermione with her hand.

"I'm not."

"Bullshit, Granger," Ginny snapped with a smile. "Just do me a favor? Live your life without trying to perfect it. Sometimes life is messy and difficult. Just let it be."

Hermione scooped up the witch and breathed as they pressed their foreheads together. "I'm going to fix this, okay?"

"Okay, I believe in you. Always, Hermione."

There was a knock at the door. "Ginny, your brother, wants to talk about the family," Remus said through the barrier.

Hermione's eyes grew as Ginny grinned at her. "I think he wants to talk to you," Ginny whispered.

"Don't leave me, Gin," Hermione murmured. Ginny pulled from Hermione, and the curly-haired witch snagged her arm. "Seriously, don't," Hermione hissed.

Ginny yanked herself away and skipped to the door. When she opened it, Remus was standing there with his hand on the back of his neck. The redhead beamed at him and pointed back at Hermione. "I'll see you both down stairs."

When Ginny disappeared from view, Remus breathed and walked into the room. "She sounds determined," he mused while shutting the door.

"She is," Hermione mumbled as she sat up.

Remus turned and twitched his nose. They were silent while looking at each other, but neither met the other's gaze. It was this odd and awkward state that they didn't approach, but it sped toward them nonetheless. Remus took two steps toward her and inhaled.

"Did you-"

"Can we-"

They spoke at the same time and laughed with tones of breathless discomfort.

"You go ahead," Remus mumbled.

"Did you want to talk about last night?" Hermione inquired with a giant pout dripping from her expression.

Remus swallowed and exhaled with a curl to his lips. The vision before Hermione was of a man who was boyishly charming and awkward still. He wore his youth in his eyes, which gleamed of summer days still ahead. The green of new hope. It only inflamed her cheeks more when they met her vision.

"I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" He asked.

Hermione patted the bed and tossed her hair from her shoulders. "No, you didn't. I made myself uncomfortable, Remus. I didn't know what to expect, so I disappeared to the bathroom before you got up."

Remus shifted to the mattress and bounced his head. "Yes, I can understand that. I'm truly apologetic that Sirius is such a pain at times. He does have a knack for nosing in my personal life."

"I don't mind that, even if it's intrusive," Hermione laughed. "I think we need to talk about what happened. Is this going to be a rarity? Intimacy isn't usually your forte."

"Nor yours, I fear," Remus voiced.

Hermione bit her lip before turning to him. "Remus, why didn't we take it further? I have to know. Is it because I'm not more than average looking?"

Remus belted out laughter and patted her thigh. "Merlin, no. You're absolutely, heartbreakingly gorgeous. No, that was truly me, Hermione. I, well, it's," he paused and cleared his throat. "I don't complete the task because I'm too fearful of hurting my partner. My condition is built off of extremes, and I don't want to do something unsound."

Hermione ran her tongue tip against her lower lip before biting it at the side. "Then what was that?"

"Quite the question," he grumbled before running his hand over his facial hair. "You don't realize just how completely I'm at your feet. How every man you have ever met likely has felt that desire to kneel and pledge fealty for you. I'm in awe of you, and I'm not alone in that."

The confession was so unheard of, so shocking, that Hermione's jaw had fallen open. Remus smiled and touched her cheek. "Don't look so shocked. You're quite the witch," he chuckled.

"I'm baffled," she admitted while curling her shoulders. "Remus, I don't understand. I'm just me."

He leaned to her and touched her lips with his own. "You will," he whispered before pulling away.

Hermione shot up like someone sent electricity through her spine. "I need to go. Teddy will be here this weekend, and we have to prepare for the full moon," she huffed.

The werewolf's eyebrows contorted together in a mess. "Wait, we haven't finished," he insisted.

Hermione kept her back to him as she reached for a few notes off her desk. "We have work to do. I'll see you down in the sitting room."

Just like that, she dashed off, leaving Remus with far more lingering questions than answers. What happened?

* * *

**Author Notes: Don't be too angry with her. I have a feeling she's playing a bit of catch up too. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

It was as if the house recognized subconsciously when everyone needed to have space. The only person who was remotely aware of the corners being called knocked on the master bedroom door. It was a solid rapping, which drew the attention of the witch. Hermione climbed from her station on the bed and cracked the barrier.

"Hermione," Severus hummed.

She smiled and breathed. "Oh, Severus, I thought you were Sirius."

"By your relief, I'm assuming he made a moron of himself?" He asked.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "No, I just presumed he'd try and come patch things up."

"Your concept of friendship is insanity," Severus huffed. "I wanted to speak to you, privately. Shall we head down to the drawing-room?"

The witch glanced around him before tugging the wizard into the room. "No, let's not chance a run in," Hermione groaned.

Snape glanced back at the open door, and Hermione snapped it shut. "A large disagreement?"

"No," Hermione puffed as she flicked her wand. "I'm just hiding out."

"Hiding? From Black and Lupin? What have they done?"

Hermione shuffled by the Potion Master and collapsed on her bed in a seated position. "Nothing, it really isn't their fault."

Severus smirked as he pulled over the chair at the desk. "So, you're not as brave as you seem."

"Hardly," Hermione moaned with a smile. "I'm great at putting on a brave face when needed."

"Tell me, because I'm rather curious, did you truly quote school text? Mr. Malfoy told me you had, and it drove him to annoyance," Severus questioned.

Hermione laughed as she folded her legs over the edge of the bed. "Yes, I did indeed. It caused you a bit of irritation as well."

"Do you ponder what it would have been like for you had you not felt you needed to prove yourself?" Severus asked.

"Why do you ask?"

Severus dug through his robes and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I took notes on what Draco had told me."

"You took notes on me?" Hermione laughed.

Severus nodded with a hint of a smile. "I needed to understand, Hermione. There are many things I don't get about you and your friends," he hissed the last word.

"Firstly, my friends are your former classmates," Hermione said. "Secondly, they aren't as bad in their older years, Severus. I wish you all would let the past go and enjoy the present."

"And lastly?"

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Lastly, I'm asking you to understand what position I'm in. I'm scared, and honestly, I'm fighting my natural reaction."

"What's that?" Severus asked.

"To take care of all of you. To not run from Remus when he tells me how wonderful he finds me. To not pull away from Sirius when he wants to take care of me. To dance around the room with Fred. Even to get you to see that just because our houses were different doesn't mean we have to be at ends."

Snape shifted and handed her the sheet. Hermione took it and read the notes. The Potion Master proved to be a precise note taker. Quoting things Draco had said such as, 'Bloody ridiculous, but so intelligent it's scary.' It was impressive, and Hermione smirked at him after reading his notes.

"What did you think?" Hermione questioned as she handed it back.

"Well, I do believe you had optimistic ideals in your younger years. Now I can see you've struggled with finding the acceptance you've strived for. Something supportive of the large structure you've been trying to build. However, your recent disruption to that foundation had been demolished. So, as you have those that you believe in you and support you surround you, it's your gut reaction not to trust it."

Hermione blinked. "That's, well, uh, that's accurate."

Snape shifted and reached for his wand, swishing it in the air. The drawer on the desk slid open, and the bottle of spirits Hermione hid floated out. He then flicked his wand at the glass on the night table and duplicated it. Drinks were soon poured, and he offered her a glass.

"I would like to talk," he mused.

"About?"

"About why it was so important for you to mend this. To be whole. I can relate," he hummed before sipping his drink.

Hermione pinched her brows together and thinned her lips. "I find it hard for you to say you relate to not being able to deliver a natural and normal human drive."

Snape dropped eye contact as his fingers ran along the glass. "I don't need to sweeten my words for you to understand that once you've done something that can't ever be undone, it ruins you."

"I had no choice," Hermione huffed.

"And neither did I," Severus voiced as he narrowed his eyes at her. "We do what we naturally are susceptible to falling for. I remember beginning to see that, but not the consequences. To hear it from someone's perspective that felt as I had, I know just how horrific I'd fallen."

"I just wanted to be normal and happy for once!" Hermione exclaimed with a glare.

"We aren't normal. Not one person in this house. Lupin with his condition. Black with his damaged childhood. Even the Weasley boy with his now older twin. We all have monumental things to climb over. When are you going to see that normalcy is a farce."

"It doesn't take away the fact that I wanted it. I wanted to have a child," Hermione growled.

Severus smirked and drained his glass. "The cusp of the issue. You wanted it. Someone took that from you, and you thought that mending that error would save your destitute. That in itself contradicts your desire for normal."

"Why are we even dancing around this?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I enjoy it. I found the second-hand review of your personality engaging. You spent your entire life trying to be better than average, only to do a rather extraordinary thing to be average. There's a piece missing. It's a puzzle of imperfection," Severus voiced before reaching for the bottle once again. "Don't you agree?"

"It was something I failed at," Hermione whispered before gulping her drink. "I couldn't change it without something more."

"You see, I thought so too," He responded with a nod. "Until this moment. We are sitting here, and you hold conviction behind what you did. Not to justify the means, but to prove you could do it better. When all facts rested at your feet, you weren't satisfied with the life you were living. That is why this potion worked in the manner it did. Your interpretation was different than the meaning by which you used it. Another loss destroyed you."

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Hermione groaned as she set down her empty cup.

Snape smirked with a nod before pouring her another glass. "Yes, precisely."

She snatched the glass off the night table. "What would I be lying about?" Hermione asked before draining her drink in one large swallow.

"What the potion was for, Hermione," Severus declared. "I've read the notes. I know what was in your mind. I dare not dig because I want you to trust me. As hard of a feat that may seem for you."

"To take away the loss," Hermione retorted. "I wanted to be whole again."

"Interpretation is quite the stickler," He mumbled.

"Stop accusing me of something and say it."

"You knew it would bring one of us back. Who were you trying to resurrect to fix your life, Hermione?"

She set the glass down and stood up, only to place her hands on each arm of the chair. "Don't be ridiculous," she mocked with a sneer.

"Could you not decide?" he whispered as his demeanor remained calm.

"Of course not. Why not play a game with rules I'm not able to translate," she rolled her eyes.

They were close. Severus could smell the alcohol on her breath as she exhaled. "Then you only thought it would work to fix your world. No focal point? No grounded thought of whom you wanted to mend ends with? I need to know," Snape murmured.

"No, my world was already lost when I took the bloody potion. Ron sent me papers that day. I thought if I could make his life more whole, my loss would be lessened," she confessed. "I wanted to fix it, Severus. I needed to make my family whole again."

"And the potion wasn't meant to heal your scars?" He asked.

Hermione pulled away from him and tossed her hand in the air. "Of course it was, at first. I wanted to repair my deficits. But magic doesn't work without something, a profound change. I spent months looking for the source of what could be a solution. When I came across the old texts of a Greek witch who birthed life with the river by channeling loss and using it for a potion. I wasn't expecting the entire world to have to suffer from my desire to fix the lives around me, Severus."

"The witch who birthed the souls from Styx, I know that tale," Snape voiced.

"It made her whole," Hermione huffed. "It was many sleepless nights at Andromeda's, but I managed to hunt down a semblance."

"And you expected to right the wrongs how? I know you had no clue as to the severity of what you were asking. Your goal was to prove you weren't a failure. How?"

She winced and sat back down on the mattress, staring at him with contrite reaping her expression. "It was intended to bring forth new life from loss, Severus. I was just as gobsmacked as anyone else that you four showed up. That only proved that I was selfish at the life I lost in the war that took you all from us. You were never given a true chance. Hiding in the dark like a bat while strategically pacing yourself. It was wrong."

Severus exhaled with a nod. "Draco told me of your conversations. He expressed his loss as much as you had for the others. Each of us represents a piece of life you felt was lost for those around you. Your interpretation of what you were asking was misguided."

"If I hadn't used the potion, all four of you wouldn't be here. The world wouldn't have lost its magic, and memories wouldn't be gone. I imprinted myself to your lives by removing the sully visions of what you became. It was not the results I was expecting from an unexpected situation."

Snape shifted and sipped his drink. There were many questions he could be asking. It could be an entire night of sifting through the manic thoughts of a woman losing everything. There was one question that kept haunting his mind. It wouldn't let him continue. "Did you feel relief to see each of us?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"Then we can fix this crisis," he said with a nod.

Hermione scrubbed her face and breathed. "How?"

"By not doing a damned thing," Severus replied.

"What?" She spat.

Snape set down his glass. "The effects of the potion will wane once the intention is complete. Only then will it solve its own barrier," he announced while standing up.

"We can't just expect it to work like that!" Hermione shouted.

He bent down to her eye-level and touched her shoulder. "It's the only way. I've examined every piece of work done. If you believe in trust, then you will trust my evaluation."

"I do," she sighed. "But what if it doesn't?"

"Then you haven't relinquished its purpose. Now, I have to deliver Lupin his potion and prep some draughts for him. When you're ready to seek council, I suggest talking to Black. He's the promiscuous one of the lot," Severus declared before straightening his form. "It is after all new territory for you, I assume."

"I was not a tart," Hermione huffed.

Snape shrugged and shifted his robes. "I would never presume such. However, it seems you left many things unsaid to a vulnerable bystander."

"I don't think I like you very much right now, Snape," Hermione groaned.

"I am not here to coddle you, Hermione. I'm here to request you be honest with your intentions. If you want lies and good humor, Black will gladly supply. If you want to be scolded for acting like a child, then we shall talk more."

Hermione scowled at his towering form. "I was not a child. What gives you any right to say that?"

Snape lifted the page from her night table and waved it with a tiny smirk trickling into his stoic expression. "I'd like to think character is based on perspective."

"And what perspective do you hold?"

"You're a witch of honesty and courage. Traits I happen to be fond of. If you stop treating those, at times morons, like fragile creatures and more like wizards you wanted back in your life, they will deliver. Disrupting the past has happened, there's no changing that. Acceptance is your only option."

Hermione scrunched her brows as her eyes wandered to the wall. He remained unmoved in the moments of her analysis. The Potion Master watched it unveil on her lovely face. The realization of her own actions creating a different story. The stroke of genius in her amber eyes as she twirled in a dizzy mental drawing. Hermione Granger was far more fierce and intelligent than he'd imagined one witch could be.

"Alright, I see your point," Hermione finally sighed as she met his gaze. "I'll gather my thoughts and speak with them."

"Good, I shall be occupied with my tasks," he declared before turning to the door.

"Severus," Hermione started.

He turned to see her lips pulled in a delightful and subtle smile. "Yes?"

"I appreciate the dressing down. Sometimes I don't have someone to oppose me enough to have perspective."

The Potion Master nodded and left the room. He let out a massive sigh with a shake of his head. Whether he enjoyed the bantering or not, there was more to come. The worse thing you could ask a fighter is to stop fighting. Severus was almost sure it was still going to take time to warm her up to the real task at hand. Hopefully, it could be organic. Hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

"Feelings, I need feelings," Sirius talked in a staccato monotone.

The animagus had on two antennae that George perfected to receive other's emotions. He called it an Emp-tennae. Thanks to Hermione's stories about barmy people and aliens, George was obsessed for a near year. He made them as a nice party gag.

George glanced at Fred, who was glancing at the different notes. "I'm impressed, brother."

"I'm so glad to see you, Freddy," George sighed and patted his shoulder.

Hermione appeared and rubbed her eyes. "George, what are you doing here so early?" She asked through a sleepy tone.

"It's only eight o'clock. We've been up since six," Freddy declared.

Sirius jumped up and touched Hermione. "Oh, someone needs tea," he snickered.

Hermione winced and blinked sleep from her eyes. "It's too early for this, Sir," she paused when her eyes took in his form.

Sirius was in a tank top and some sweat pants. The wriggling prongs on his head were unseen by her acute observation of his body. His fingers kneaded her shoulder as he smiled. "Good morning," he said with a wink.

"Good morning," Hermione responded with wide eyes.

"Want me to make you some tea?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, you don't have to. I'm going to go get dressed. I have to run to Drom's with Remus. He's going to talk with her while I get Teddy's furniture. I didn't have the heart to get them in the winter when we made the move official."

Her cheeks were rosy as Sirius moved closer. "Would you like my help?" He asked.

"No, er, it's completely fine. Why don't you stay with the twins?" Hermione sputtered.

"Okay," Sirius smirked.

Hermione waved at them and disappeared. Sirius turned to the Weasleys and chuckled. "That little witch wants to shag the shit outta me!" He snorted.

Fred nodded and turned to George. "It's true. I don't think I've seen her this barmy. Between fooling around with Remus and flirting with Sirius, she's had her hands full."

"Remus, huh? Well, that is interesting," George snorted and shrugged.

Fred smirked and laughed. "You really expected any different."

Sirius scowled in the slightest as he thought. What was all of this?

"Wouldn't surprise me, If I'll be honest. I always teased her about choosing us over Ron might have made her happier," He stopped and hemmed. "Of course, that was before I got married."

Fred laughed. "We would have ruined her. She would have lost all logic," He teased with a nod.

"Then again, she might have kept us straight."

"Both of you? Isn't that a bit barmy?" Sirius asked.

George wagged his index finger at Sirius. "It would have been better than half her happiness."

Sirius scratched his chest and hummed. "She wasn't happy with your brother?"

"Are you kidding me? She was miserable. They had their great moments, but when they fought, it lasted eons. Somehow she got it into her head that was going to be it. Her and Ronnie forever. I don't get it, but I allowed the trainwreck to happen. We all did. That's why the bloke is gone. He knows if he came back, she wouldn't be strong enough, and she'd give up."

Sirius climbed onto the table next to the notes and crossed his legs. "Tell me, why did she struggle so hard?"

"Because that's Hermione, Sirius. She's going to try her hardest at something. I told Ron all he had to do was make her laugh. He's just as stubborn. Hermione isn't an easy person to handle at times. She's abrupt, abrasively intelligent, but she wants love and laughter. It's exhaustive, but worth having her light in your life," George explained.

Remus shuffled into the dining room and frowned at the occupants. "Well, good morning. It seems everyone is alive and awake."

Sirius pivoted on the table and gasp. "Moony, look at you. Quite handsome in your grey jumper," he teased.

Remus mended the disarray of his tie under his sweater and hemmed. "Hermione had found me some clothing she set aside in the attic."

George grinned and winked. "Well, Remus, it seems you listened to my recommendation to the letter. How is that going?"

"We're talking at least. She asked me after dinner to escort her to Andromeda's," he huffed.

"Funny how she didn't ask me," Sirius pouted.

Remus chewed the inside of his cheek and breathed. "I asked her not to."

"You had your fun, I want some too," Sirius grumbled.

"I wanted to ask her about my son," Remus clarified.

George nodded. "He's a good boy. Drom will be happy to see you. Probably even happier that Hermione isn't alone in raising him. She's been growing ill due to the whole crisis thing."

Sirius shifted from the table and nodded. "Okay, I'll accept that, but I want a bit of fun too."

He left the room before Remus could respond. Sirius wasn't dim; he knew that the odds of the witch wanting more than to ogle him were slim. That's how it always had been. A face in a photograph worthy of a second look. Sirius never liked that interpretation.

His shoes sounded on the last stair to the master level when Hermione just left the restroom. She a towel in hand and was drying her hair with it when her feet stopped. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

"I want to go out today," Sirius said.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "I have to go get Teddy's things."

"I know, but after. I want to go out today, and I want you to take me," he ordered.

"Sirius," Hermione started.

"No, I won't take an excuse. I want to do this, and I want you to take me," Sirius voiced with a nod.

"Okay."

"Hermione, I mean it, I want to spend time," he stopped when she padded up and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I understand," she said and moved to the bedroom.

Sirius puffed and followed her. "Hermione, why do I get the feeling you're pacifying me?"

"Because you're Sirius Black and think the world has something against you," Hermione retorted as she hung up the towel on a hook.

Sirius scowled as he put his hands on his hips. "Hermione, I mean it. Moony shouldn't always have all the fun."

Hermione grabbed her wand and pursed her lips. "You're upset because you think I prefer him? See, this is exactly why I didn't want to talk to Remus about what happened."

"No, in fact, I think it's fantastic that he got you to sing a ballad of happy release. Twice over if I do recall his confession," Sirius growled. "But I want to go breath air and do something daring too."

"Okay, then let's," she said with a nod.

Sirius glowered and huffed. "You mean it?"

"Despite the fact that I've agreed with you several times, you're insistent that I'm lying," Hermione mused while flicking at her hair, drying it.

"That means we can go to a damn muggle bar and enjoy an ale with ambiance and music?"

Hermione twitched her nose and shrugged. "It's not my cup of tea, but if that's what will satisfy your need, then yes. I remember how insane you got being cooped up here during the war. If you need to get out, I'll escort you. I know Remus won't want to go, and Severus will decline. Fred is going to George's tonight, so that leaves just us."

"Okay," Sirius nodded.

"Okay," Hermione said with a smile. "I think you should leave the antennae at home. They're a bit much," Hermione giggled.

"You're not just doing this for some weird social experiment? You want to go?"

Hermione set down her wand and marched up to him. "Sirius, I need you to listen. Severus made an incredible observation last night. He told me if I don't make efforts to let you live as if the past is the past, then I will never relinquish the purpose of the potion. I believe him. If this is how Sirius Black is now, then I'll take that journey with you. You're my responsibility to care for. I'll do what I can."

His vision touched the floor, and Hermione saw it. The small amounts of youth still clinging to his very adult form. Insecurities long lived out in a mass of dispute and life lessons. It lessened her annoyance and caused the witch to reach out and touch his arm.

"Not if you don't want to," he huffed. "I know if you had your preferences," he stopped when she touched his face.

"Listen, I know it's hard. I'm not choosing anyone over anyone else. Remus needs my assistance to find closure, and you need my support as well. Fred is family, and he knows of the hardships we lived through. He's the easiest to comfort regarding the past. Severus, well, I'm still working on him. I'm here," Hermione voiced.

"I know that you have your preferences," Sirius repeated. "You'd rather stay in with a book."

"I'd rather be a hero to someone than to seek shelter in no one," Hermione affirmed.

Sirius smirked and tilted his head. "Then you don't mind?"

"If you want to do this, I'll do it. I was reminded how I can't keep running from changes," Hermione sighed.

"Even get bloody sloshed and wobble home with me?" Sirius snickered.

Hermione groaned. "Yes, if that will make your night."

"Why the change of heart?"

The witch twitched her nose as she glanced away. Her cheeks revealed the intensity of the thought. "I shouldn't try to fix this crisis if I don't mend the reasons that it happened. I'm not perfect, and I need to acknowledge that."

"Then we mend it," Sirius replied, touching her cheek. "You're not alone anymore."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "Sirius, you're what keeps me going. I'm not a whirling dervish in the ether with you around."

Sirius bent and kissed her forehead. "Then I'll keep you grounded, love. Let's enjoy the night."

Hermione laughed and patted his chest. "Precisely. Now, I'm going to take the sulking introvert to visit his mother-in-law. You plot a casual plan, please?"

"Why did you play with Moony?" Sirius asked when he pulled away.

"Because something in me just wanted to, Sirius. The covetous part of me that just wanted someone to want me again. He happened to be there at the right moment."

"Is that why you ran?"

Hermione chewed her lips together before shaking her head. "No, that isn't."

"Then, why?" Sirius questioned.

"Because I wanted more. It's a dangerous thing to want more from someone like you both. There will be more questions asked than answered by our family. To say that I want to find solace in your arms might be truly an issue if you both remember your past."

Sirius nodded.

"I'll see you tonight," Hermione declared and turned to reach for her wand.

"You aren't choosing anyone because you can't," he stated.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "Not that I would. You both would kill each other," she laughed and waved.

Sirius watched her walk from the bedroom, flicking her wand at her attire. It changed to something more appropriate for the morning. The animagus stood there a moment and gathered his thoughts. The realization that she just admitted she didn't shut the door to him was a physical metaphor. She just left him in the room.

* * *

Hermione fidgeted with her coat as Remus tugged his tie yet again. She was expelling enough nerves to drive him completely mental. It wasn't until she glanced over at him that it reassured the werewolf that they would be welcome. Were there questions beyond the usual awaiting him?

"She loves you," Hermione said with a nod.

The realization that he was going to meet his mother-in-law struck him. Was Hermione worried about this? Speaking of the past? What was truly going on in the witch's mind? "Are you alright?" Remus asked.

Hermione breathed and nodded. "Yes, it's just, Drom. She has a way of weeding out secrets. Let's not talk about what happened, alright? I don't," she snapped her lips together.

"You don't want her to know? Is this because of my past or yours?" Remus questioned.

Hermione winced and turned back to the door. "Yours, Remus," she voiced before knocking.

The door swung open moments later to reveal an older woman with a cane. "Hermione, I'm so glad you came. I see you brought my son-in-law. Come in my loves, come in," Andromeda declared.

Remus offered Hermione the courtesy of stepping inside first. Hermione nodded and smirked at the older woman after entering. "Drom, I'm sorry I haven't been over. As I wrote, my life has been full of surprises as of late."

"My darling, don't you trouble yourself. I know you can only visit in small doses. Remus, please come inside. We're going to have a wonderful breakfast. Hermione has employed a wonderful little house elf to keep me comfortable. It seems they're the only magical creatures that aren't scared of my illness," Andromeda explained as the werewolf came into the house.

Hermione took her by the arm and nodded. "And Rally has been decent? Rally is under my employment. I pay him in buttons because that's the only form of payment he likes," Hermione told Remus as she glanced back at him following.

"Rally has been miraculous. He even sings to me at night when I'm bored with the telly," Andromeda laughed.

"I remember something," Remus mused. "Didn't you have some opposition to House Elves being treated a certain way?"

Hermione winced and exhaled. "Yes, I called it S.P.E.W., and it was my first taste of activism."

Andromeda laughed as they reached the parlor. "Oh, my dear girl, you always were a spirited one. Dora used to regale me with tales of your wit."

Hermione assisted in Andromeda sitting down at the small table before moving to her chair. Remus rushed forward and pulled it out with a nod. The witch pursed her lips, but sat down and relinquished to courtesy.

Andromeda smirked and waved Remus over. "Before you sit, let me have a look at you?"

"Yes, of course," Remus mumbled.

He stood in front of her, and the woman nodded before taking his hand. "Remus, it is so lovely to have you back. My little Edward looks so much like you."

Remus leveled to the woman's sight and grimaced. "I don't remember anything. I'm sorry."

"You won't have to. You have this girl right here with you. She'll help you as she assisted with Teddy. Hermione is many things, but a wonderful friend and nurturer is top of my list."

He bobbed his head. "Yes, she is quite the witch."

Andromeda smirked and gestured to the empty chair. "Now, let's have breakfast. It brings me life to see you both."

"Sirius sends his regards," Hermione announced as Remus maneuvered to sit down.

"And you be sure to give my cousin a right peck as well. I miss him and would love to see his handsome face," Andromeda laughed.

The small house elf skipped into the room and waved. "Miss Hermione! Miss Hermione, Rally misses you most!"

Hermione bent down to hug the giant-eared elf. "I missed you too, Rally. Did you get my latest button?"

Rally held up his loose tunic and beamed. "It is the prettiest of all the buttons, Miss Hermione. Rally thanks you many times over for the generosity Miss Hermione has," He declared while caressing the bright blue button with embossed designs.

"I love all of them, Rally. They are well suited for your outfit," Remus added.

Rally bowed in his direction. "Miss Hermione's friend is too kind."

"Are you being sure to take your mandatory day off?" Hermione questioned.

"It is hard, but as required, Rally sits and reads with Lady Tonks. Lady Tonks reads the most interesting books."

"Rally, be a dear, and get us breakfast?" Andromeda asked with a curl to her lips.

The elf bowed again and clapped. "Of course, Lady Tonks. It would be Rally's pleasure to serve you." He soon left in a gleeful stride.

"Are you well? I'm worried you get lonely," Hermione sighed as she took Andromeda's hand.

"No, I'm just fine, Hermione. I wish you wouldn't worry about me. Edward writes to me near every day. Rally keeps me company, and I still am working through the vast reading list you gave me. I'm doing well," Andromeda insisted with a smile.

Hermione breathed and rocked her head. "I'm glad. Let me go take care of sorting Teddy's room before breakfast. I want to get things boxed up properly before I put them in my bag."

Andromeda bounced her chin with pursed lips. "I wish you would stop long enough for me to chat with you. You haven't told me how you both have been getting on."

Hermione stood up and patted her shoulder. "I will after breakfast. Let me go do this, so it isn't harder later."

The occupants of the room watched the witch stroll out of the parlor, leaving them to glance at each other. Andromeda watched the werewolf tug at his shirt collar. It was deathly silent for a few seconds as her examination was complete.

"You don't remember her, do you?" She asked.

"Dora?" Remus questioned.

Andromeda shook her head. "No, I am referring to Hermione. You don't remember."

Remus shook his head. "I don't remember anything past my graduation."

"Good. I would like you to make her happy," Andromeda declared.

Remus scowled and swallowed hard before reaching for the pitch of water on the table. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I'm not dim, Remus. My daughter has been dead for twelve years. Thirteen this May. That young woman, the one you see trying to juggle the world, she's been your son's savior. If you understand my meaning, she deserves to be as loved as you loved my daughter. I also see the way you look at her."

"We shouldn't be talking about this, Andromeda," Remus sighed.

"We should," Andromeda huffed. "I need you to hear this. I know you don't remember my daughter, and that's perfectly fine. Magic is a mystery. However, that girl is real, tangible, and deserving. Don't you dare pull what you had with my daughter. Or so help me, I'll find a way to curse you blind."

Remus gulped his glass of water before scrubbing his face. "She doesn't want me. Of course, she doesn't. That witch is amazing, and anyone would be lucky to have her. The things Hermione did that she claims were my influence baffle me."

Andromeda's gaze turned steely. "She did them because she loved you. Hermione saw the most decent parts of you and how your soul wasn't the sum of a condition. I'm not positive what she's going through, but I know where she's been. Hermione spent years of her life filling your son's mind with memories of you and Sirius. Whatever stories were true, I didn't know, but the fact is, she loved you enough to do it. So you best decide if you're willing to live in her light."

"And if I fall from grace because I don't remember?"

"Then I'm sure Sirius will help with the blow. He's a fantastic addition to investing in a future worthy of your son and her love," Andromeda laughed before reaching for the teapot. "I know it's difficult. It will be for some time. However, you will never be led astray when you follow your heart."

"We've had this conversation before," Remus noted as the familiar tendrils of memory breached the fog in his mind.

Andromeda nodded. "Thirteen years ago. When Dora told you she was pregnant."

"This mixture of time is going to grow convoluted," Remus groaned.

"Only if you allow it. What of Sirius? How is he taking your new interest?"

The werewolf twitched his nose. "He's having difficulty. We have a complex friendship."

"So, he finds her just as intriguing? That poses a complication," Andromeda sighed.

"At the end of the day, neither of us should be engaging," Remus voiced as he dressed his teacup.

Andromeda's smirk held a hint of the classic Black's mischief. "Well, it would be a shame to tap out so soon, Remus. You may find what you seek in complications."

"Or it could be ruined. Severus was explaining the fragility of our resurrection. Hermione doesn't understand the complexity of it yet."

"What's wrong?" Andromeda inquired before sipping her tea.

"She must let the past go in order for us to remain. If she can't, then we cease to live. However, if she's told that, I fear we might propel her into action out of obligation and not because she needs it."

Andromeda's cup fell to the ground. "What?"

Remus scrubbed his face. "Hermione has to identify why she needed us back to complete the purpose of the potion. Our loss of memories, our very existence, is because she had a purpose for each of us. If she doesn't help us find out why then the potion wanes. No one will recover their ability to use magic, we all will disappear, and she will die," he finished with a large exhale.

"We have to tell her!" Andromeda hissed.

Remus shook his head. "No, we can't. If we do, it could cloud her reasoning. She has to come to this conclusion herself. Hermione Granger has to save this world by not knowing she is," Remus sighed.

Andromeda sat back in her chair and scowled. Her eyes were skirting across the wall as she was rampant with thought. "Then we must facilitate her to finding it out. How?" She asked when meeting his gaze.

"I will tell you after breakfast. When she goes to finish the room," Remus replied.

They were silent while absorbing the declaration. It was the first Remus had to make, and he hoped it would get easier. If only he could tell the witch in question. She'd know what to say.

Hermione entered and puffed. "All I have to do is pack the room in my beaded bag now. Drom, did you have an accident?" Hermione gestured to the cup on the floor.

"Oh, yes, darling, slippery fingers," Andromeda laughed.

Hermione bent down and snagged the cup before sitting. "Did you both enjoy your talk?" Hermione asked while smiling over at Remus.

"Very illuminating," Remus chuckled.

Andromeda reached over and caressed her cheek. "Oh, I love you so much. Did you know that?"

"I did," Hermione beamed. "I love you too."

"That's my lovely girl. Now, breakfast should be here at any moment," Andromeda sighed.

Rally bounced in with a large tray, and the conversation turned lighter. Neither Andromeda nor Remus let Hermione in on their troubles. It was a pleasant morning, despite the revelation that Andromeda would have something more to worry about than her grandson's O.W.L.'s.


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius was thoroughly chuffed. Muggles had style. He spent the morning in London, digging for a concept on what to wear. He settled on simple. She probably would have been annoyed with him wearing something attention-grabbing. He hasn't been able to enjoy the small thrills of life since… well, since he could remember. By the sound of his past, he didn't have much after.

There was a knock at the door. "Sirius, can I come in?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius reached over and opened the barrier to view the witch. He had to tell his jaw to stay attached, mentally encouraging his face to remain neutral. Hermione was in a burgundy cocktail dress. Legs for days. Woah.

"Hey, love, what's going on? I was finishing up," Sirius found his tongue.

Hermione turned around and pointed. "Zip me up?"

She came all the way up here in that smokin' hot to have him zip her up? Not even close. "So, when should we leave?" He asked while complying.

"When you're ready. I need to grab my bag," Hermione declared.

Sirius brushed her hair from the nape of her neck and inwardly groaned. Did she have to smell so delicious? What was the purpose of this? "Give me a moment to double-check my appearance, and I'll meet you down the stairs?"

"Fair," Hermione murmured. "See you there."

Hermione stepped from the door, and a deep moan was sounded. She rolled her eyes and descended. Why did he have to be so right all the time? When she reached the drawing-room that was crack, she picked up her bag and dug through it. "You know, it's unfair that I even took this flutter," Hermione grumbled.

Remus bounced his eyebrows as he grinned. "I know, Hermione. However, you were certain that wasn't the case."

She walked over, her heels loud on the flooring. "Well, here's your cheap wager," Hermione snickered as she handed him four galleons.

He set his book down and took the coins. His free hand ran up her arm and touched her cheek. "You look edible," he chuckled.

"I hope so. Sirius looks far better than I do. If I dressed how I wanted to, I probably wouldn't get anyone to buy me a drink," Hermione teased with a bright smirk.

"Hermione."

The witch pivoted to see Severus standing in a grey turtleneck. Not something she would have suspected he would prefer. She smiled and waved. "I'm hoping after our energetic friend gets it out of his system, we'll be home before morning."

Severus's surprise leaked out in eyebrows raised in the slightest. "Well, don't drink too much. We won't be there to find you both if you get lost."

"The charms of working for the ministry," Hermione said as she walked up to him. "Is all you have to do is floo Kingsley. He'll track me down," she laughed with a wink.

"Come on, love, leave the old buggers to their reading!" Sirius called from the hallway.

Hermione touched Severus's arm as she reached for her bag. "Try to enjoy your quieter evening. I promise we won't be out past two o'clock. I'm hoping earlier, but I won't dampen his enjoyment."

The two wizards nodded as she walked out of the room. Severus skulked to the door to watch Sirius touching the witch's back as they went down the last flight of stairs. He glanced back at Remus, who shrugged and tucked the coin in his hand in his pocket.

"She's going out with _him_ dressed like that?" Severus growled.

"Hermione is her own person, Severus," Remus mused.

"And you're not affronted at all?" Snape asked.

Remus shrugged his shoulders and breathed. "I have no right to be possessive. Trust me. It's a task I wasn't looking forward to mastering."

Severus gestured to the door. "She can't just prance around with that fool. He's going to shag her in the bathroom and avoid her."

"Hey, now, that's my most loyal friend you're talking about. He knows what's at stake," Remus retorted with a sharp glare.

Severus paced the room and shook his head. "Lupin, we have to be pragmatic," he said.

"And we are. Sirius represents repressed freedom to her. Let her let him be free," Remus huffed.

"He shouldn't be distracting her," Severus snapped.

"Are you jealous?" Remus questioned.

"No."

Remus folded his legs over the other and frowned. "Then you need to trust us too. I know you aren't based on your emotions, but she is. You need to find a way to attach yourself to her perspective. She'll need you when we tell her that she has to complete the purpose of the potion."

Severus sneered and shook his head. "I don't appreciate this bloody potion, Lupin."

"And neither do I. However, we have to comply with its need, or she dies."

"Well, I'm not doing it," Severus snapped.

Remus smirked and nodded. "I understand. However, Sirius and I talked about it. We don't mind."

Severus arched an eyebrow as he stopped moving. "You don't, hm? Maybe it would be beneficial for someone with more intellect."

"Well, how about this; when it comes down to the conversation, she chooses?"

Severus snorted as he collapsed in the empty armchair. "I suppose that's appropriate."

"I owl'd Molly. She's going to throw Teddy a party on Sunday," Remus declared.

"Well, it starts then?" Severus sighed.

"Yes, it has to. We have to get a handle on the situation. You may want to invest in some patience. The Weasleys are loud, kind, and in each other's business from what George and Fred said."

"Yes."

"Good, now, why don't we get used to each other's company? We are going to be in each other's lives for however long it lasts," Remus sighed.

Severus reached over and handed Remus a book. "She had this in her study. I swiped it yesterday. She spent many days reading it by the worn pages. Lupin, she applied herself plenty for you."

Remus glanced down at the book on moon magic. When he flipped through it, there were notes all in the open spaces. Jots of werewolf temperament and timing. This witch was so unusual and exceptional.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said with a nod.

Severus smirked and folded his arm. "She's quite formidable. I hope Black can keep up."

Remus let out a stream of laughter with a nod. "Me too."

* * *

Hermione was standing at the counter, waiting for her drink. A form slid next to her and touched her arm. "Hey there, gorgeous," the stranger purred.

"Hello," Hermione declared as she turned to him.

The man was likely younger and far less experienced than she would have engaged with. However, Sirius found himself mingling, and that left her stag. Not that she was jealous, well, maybe a little. Women would double-take the handsome man in a grey button-up and black vest.

They agreed to regroup later after some fun had been collected. However, Hermione wasn't having as much fun as she thought. This was a scene for singles ready to dance the night away. Not for people like her. She was single, but… well, she was complicated. This was all complicated.

"What's something so pretty doing here?"

Such a disappointing line. "Just getting a drink. I was going to go to dance."

He gripped her arm with slight possession. Hermione's eyebrows scrunched. "We can dance."

"No, that's quite alright. I'm meeting a few friends on the floor," she lied.

The man smirked as his pale skin was almost green under the low lights. "I'm sure they won't mind if I crash your girls' group."

"I'm not interested, I have a boyfriend," Hermione said as she pulled her arm away.

"I don't see him here," the man continued as he stepped toward her. "We can pretend that you don't for tonight." His fingers were firmer on her arm.

Did he think she was drunk and easy prey? Shame she couldn't hex muggles.

"No, we can't, he's around here somewhere," Hermione huffed.

"I think you just need another drink to change your mind," the stranger snickered.

"Darling, there you are. Did you get our drinks?" Sirius asked as he walked up.

Hermione yanked her arm from the stranger and smiled at him. "Not yet," she said.

Sirius scooped the witch up and kissed her thoroughly in front of the intruder. Hermione's eyebrows bounced as she coiled her arms around his shoulders. It was an earth-shattering snogging. His hand traced her hip as his free fingers tangled in her hair. Hermione was glad she was leaning against the bar counter.

Sirius pulled away and looked around for the man. He disappeared. "You looked like you needed a bit of help," he chuckled.

"Thank you," Hermione giggled breathlessly.

Drinks slid on the counter next to her. "Thanks, mate," Sirius announced as he grabbed a bottle and handed her the cocktail. "Want to dance? The crowd here is a bit young."

Hermione swallowed down her drink with a nod. "Let's."

Sirius's hand waved for the bartender. "Three shots for the lady? She's not sloshed enough."

The barkeep shrugged and poured three shots. "Sirius, I'm not going to drink all of that," Hermione huffed as she slid the notes across the counter.

Sirius handed her the first. She drank it. He followed through with the next two, and Hermione shuddered. "You'll be just right now," he chuckled.

Hermione waved at him to drink. "Hurry, let's go dance!"

Sirius swigged down his beer and escorted her to the floor. It was loud and obnoxious music, but Hermione looked far too grand moving her body. Sirius was mesmerized by the music, the booze, and this fucking fabulous witch.

**_Probably too many Drinks and too much time later…_**

The door slammed open, and Hermione laughed. "Shirius, be quiet," She shushed with her finger.

"Let's get some of that chocolate you and Moony boast about," Sirius chuckled.

Hermione shifted on her heels and shut the front door. "My feet are killing me," Hermione groaned.

Sirius scooped the witch up and wobbled into the kitchen. They were laughing and awkwardly ventured into the dining room. The witch moaned as Sirius set her down on the table. His lips trailed her shoulder as he groaned. "Chocolate, Moony says chocolate."

"It's in the cupboard," Hermione sighed as she gripped his unbuttoned vest.

"No, kitten, it's right here," he whispered as his lips traced the rise and fall of her chest.

"Oh, fucking amazing. Sirius, what are you doing to me?" Hermione moaned as she cast her face to the ceiling. "I'm going to melt."

"Nothing yet, Hermione. You just stay with me long enough to get a taste, yes?" Sirius questioned as he slid his fingers under the hem of her dress.

Her pretty lacy knickers landed on the floor as Sirius pulled up a chair. Her eyes found his as he delivered her a wolfish grin. "Heels up, love. I'm dining like a king."

The logical part of her was dead under the copious amounts of alcohol and sexual tension. This man knew how to touch her, and she was on the road to ruin. Her shoes clicked as the heels secured against the back of the chair.

It was a fuzzy euphoria, where her voice carried around the room. Time was an escapable concept.

"Bloody fuck, we eat at the table!" A stern voice interrupted her enjoyment.

Hermione snapped her vision to the doorway, and her logical mortification escaped her. "Hello, Severus," she waved with a grin.

Sirius pulled away from her and sneered at him. "Get over it."

Hermione sat up and huffed. "Sirius, get me up to bed?"

Sirius was about to retort when he shot up, nearly knocking her sideways. He raced to the sink and vomited with a wretched sound. Hermione grimaced and huffed. "Sirius, that's going to make me sick."

Severus snorted and picked up her knickers. "Let's get you up to bed, Hermione."

Hermione grimaced and shook her head. "I don't want to try and climb all those bloody stairs."

"Salazar help me," Severus groaned as he walked over, yanking the witch from the table.

Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Sirius, I'm going up to bed."

Sirius stood up and wiped his mouth. "Sorry, I ruined dessert, love," he groaned.

"Take a potion and sleep it off, Black," Severus grunted and carried the witch from the room.

Hermione's heels slid off her feet as the Potion Master carried the nearly dozing witch to her floor. He glanced down at her as she curled into his chest. "Thank you for caring about me, Severus," she sighed.

He walked into her bedroom and set her on the bed. He flicked his wand at her dress, and it slithered down her form. Hermione wriggled and grumbled as she attempted to climb into the sheets. Severus ignored her nude form and assisted the struggling witch.

"You'll need a potion and some water when you wake," he told her as he stroked her curls.

Hermione gave him a sleepy smile and pressed her fingers over his hand. "Thank you for letting me be a bit immature tonight."

He smirked and shrugged. "You have rather rambunctious friends."

"You could be one of us," she yawned.

"I know," he breathed. "But you have to want me to. I'll do as you need."

"Really?" she whispered as her eyes shut.

"Of course. You're the reason we're all here."

"Good."

That was the last of the conversation as she dozed. Severus breathed and picked up the dress from the floor, setting it on the chair. It was lovely on her. He set her knickers over it and left the room, maneuvering down to the dining room once again. Sirius was sitting at the table with a glass of water and a cigarette.

"Had your fun for the evening?" Severus grumbled.

Sirius smirked at him. "Shame you and my stomach got in the way. I can't drink like I used to. Mixed too much."

Severus sat down and sneered at the animagus. "What you did was irresponsible."

"Okay, dad," Sirius snickered as he ashed his cigarette in the tray. "She needed to let off a little steam."

"Next time, do so in the bedroom," Severus voiced.

"Jealous?" Sirius snorted.

"No, it would waste my emotional energy. She's going to decide what she wants, and tonight she wanted to be desired by Sirius Black," Snape grumbled.

"Why couldn't you wait?"

"Because you were spiraling. You sleep with her drunk, and she'll be upset," Severus huffed. "You do so sober, and she'll be elated."

Sirius raised his glass with a nod. "Thanks, Snape."

"I did it for her, not you," he retorted. "Sober up and go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow."

"How so?" Sirius hummed.

"We're going to meet Harry with the children. I need to talk to him," Snape said as he stood up.

Sirius took a considerable drag before nodding. "Let's not tell him about tonight, alright?"

"Gladly," Severus responded.

"Good night, Snape."

"Good night, Black."


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione yawned and winced at the hangover she knew she was going to have. How much did she drink? After Sirius started paying, she was sure she had more than needed. A large glass of water sat on her night table with a potion. Thank Merlin for whoever took care of it for her.

"Good morning, Hermione," Fred's voice rang into the room.

Hermione grunted as she reached for the potion. "Freddy, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked after drinking the vial.

"Oh, I told Sirius I would watch after you. He left with Severus about an hour ago," Fred declared.

Hermione grabbed the glass of water and sat up with a groan. "Did I vomit?"

"Yes, twice this morning. You were still sloshed," Fred snickered.

"At least most of it's out of my system," Hermione breathed.

"Did you have fun last night?"

Hermione smiled as she sipped her glass. "Yes, surprisingly. Sirius really is as entertaining as he boasts."

"What part of the night did you blackout? You kept asking how you got in your bed earlier," Fred mused as he flipped through some pages on his lap.

"Umm, last solid memory I had was dancing to a song. Sirius kept mouthing the words when the singer kept shouting, 'I like it.' I don't think I've danced that much since Harry got married," Hermione laughed. "And yes, he knows how to dance. It would make a prude randy."

"Oh, I have to know, did you both, ya know?" Fred questioned while wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Was he in here earlier? I don't even remember getting into my nightshirt. I'd be absolutely mortified if we did and didn't remember."

"No, he wasn't. You were starks when I came in, but I had you put on your shirt after you were done getting it out of your gut," Fred laughed. "I didn't think you had more freckles than me, Hermione."

She nudged him with a blush and breathed. "Well, I suppose I just crawled into bed completely knackered then."

"So, we need to talk," Fred declared.

Hermione finished the water and hummed. "About?"

"About the three idiots, we live with. They are tripping all over you, and you're completely oblivious," Fred announced. "As your proxy brother, I have to be honest with you."

Hermione moved closer, and he encircled her shoulders with his arm. "I know you do. I'm not sure what you want me to do with that kind of information, Fred."

"I want you to stop worrying about the past, even about the future. Things are going to get strange with Teddy being here for two weeks. There's going to be tension, possible subtle jabs at each other, and even a bit of snickering. I need you to keep doing what you're doing. Each one of them is fucking ridiculous if they think I don't see it."

Hermione laughed as she rested her face against his chest. "What would I do without you, Freddy?"

"Be just as lost," he teased. "I'll always make sure you're alright, Hermione. You know that. Once upon a time, I would have made you my girl, but my brother got there first," he chuckled and rubbed her back.

Hermione pouted before snorting. "It would have been a disaster, and you know it."

"Likely, but you would have enjoyed the madness!" He snickered.

They laughed, and Hermione sighed. "I miss him sometimes, Fred."

"You were friends a long time," Fred mused.

"That's precisely why I miss him. I miss my friendship with him. Our marriage ruined it. I loved him, but I loved him as a friend and companion most. If I could go back and change time, I'd tell myself to tell him no. We would have been happier."

Fred tilted her face toward his view. "Listen to me. You needed to know for certain that it wasn't going to work. That doesn't make you a bad witch. That means it wasn't meant to be. Mum is horribly sick over how lonely and sad his departure made you. She misses you too, Hermione. We were family first."

Hermione broke his eye contact and stared at the door. "What of all this? She'd likely string me up by my toes for fooling around with my ex-professor."

Fred burst into loud laughter. "Are you kidding me? She'd probably be asking when you both would have a baby. Let's just say, secretly, she thought you should have been with someone as smart as you," He teased.

"After, of course, chasing him around the house with a wooden spoon," Hermione giggled.

"Can you imagine if you shagged Sirius?"

Hermione covered her face and squealed. "Oh, the chaos! She would kill him."

They grinned at each other, and Fred nodded. "Or Severus?"

Hermione gasped as her cheeks tinted. "Don't be cruel!"

"Just saying, the cauldron is cooking in this house. The bugger may have been a right prick, but he sure wants your approval. Quietly, but still, he pines for it."

Had she thought about it? "Shag him? I mean, Merlin, that never even crept into my mind. Thanks, arsehole," Hermione huffed as she shook her head.

Fred laughed and wriggled his eyebrows. "Come on. You can't lie to me. I know you have a thing for professor types."

Hermione pointed at the Weasley. "Don't."

"Did you make Remus howl?"

Hermione groaned and flung her hand over his mouth. "I said, stop!"

Fred tackled her to the bed and tickled her, causing the witch to screech in laughter. They jostled for a few moments before the door flung open. Neither noted as they grappled.

"Admit it, Hermione! Admit that I'm right, and you want to fuck him into the ground. I bet you'd call him Professor Moony while you do it! School girl fancy or not." Fred's back was to the door as he tickled the witch.

Hermione managed to shove him off of her and breathed. "Okay, will you knock that off. My crushes in school are none of your business."

"Well, good to see your alive," Remus's voice interrupted their recovery.

Hermione sat up and gasped at the man standing at the door. "Oh, Remus."

"Did you think I was killing her? She screams so loud," Fred snickered with a grin.

"Yes, actually," Remus admitted as his hand went to the side of his neck.

Hermione noted the tint to his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Remus. I know your ears are sensitive at this time of the month."

"I have breakfast waiting for you when you're ready," he mumbled before turning.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured.

He glanced back and smirked. "Of course, Miss Granger," he finished as his expression evolved to something more impish as he shut the door.

Hermione groaned and launched a fist at Fred's chest.

"What was that for?" Fred grumbled as he rubbed the spot.

"For exploiting my secrets."

"That's going to be a great story later when you shag him," Fred encouraged with a smirk.

Hermione moaned and slammed back into the mattress. "Fucking barmy."

Fred joined her and laughed. "I know I'm right. This has been so much fun for me."

She glanced over at him. "What do you want now?"

Fred twitched his nose and shrugged. "To live. Hermione, I get to do it all now. I get to work with my brother. I'll get to go out and have fun, enjoy the life that I didn't have before. I'm pretty set. It's a whole new lease of things. It doesn't matter that it took twelve years to do it. It just means I'll keep Georgie young."

"Don't be foolish," she paused and sat up.

"Hey, that's rude."

Hermione's eyes grew as she recalled that night. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

Hermione lept from the bed and snatched her wand up. "Shit, shit. Happy thought," she said before taking a deep breath.

She twirled the tip in the air and summoned her Patronus. "Glenda, we need to talk. When can I come over? Owl me as soon as you can," Hermione said to the otter.

It floated off, and Fred slid to the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I think someone told me about what was going to happen before it did, Fred. I have to talk to the witch who read my fortune or someone who knows about tarot!" Hermione rushed as she went to her wardrobe.

"Why?"

"Love, loss, and pain. A beginning, unlike I've ever known. The Fool. Damnit, I've been so blind!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled out clothing.

"I'm still lost," Fred confessed.

Hermione took a breath and turned to him. "I know, but I'll have answers after I get home. I need an answer to what Clamora was talking about."

"Why?"

"Because what if it's the key to all of this? The key to why you four came back? I want to know," Hermione breathed with a nod. "I need to know."

"Okay, did you want me to come with you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Stay with Remus. I'll be back soon."

An owl was rapping at the window and Hermione sprinted to it. She let it in and took the note with a sigh. "Good, she's awake. I'll be back later."

Fred stood and twitched his nose. "Don't wear yourself out, Hermione."

"I won't, Freddy. I want to make sure your beginning is a lasting one."

He left her in the room and grimaced as he went to find Remus. They might have a problem.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the lovely home of her superior as his wife sat with her. They were drinking tea and eating pastries as Glenda tapped her nails on the table. The younger witch twitched her nose as Kingsley came into the dining room.

"Hermione, how are things? I wish I knew you were coming over. I would have pushed my meeting with the States Ambassador back."

She waved him off. "It was a surprise visit. I wasn't sure until this morning I was going to come to visit Glenda."

Kingsley fixed his robes and patted her shoulder. "Are they treating you well? Should I be concerned with the haste of your visit?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "They're entertaining and all very considerate, Kingsley. Not to worry."

"Good, I'm relieved. I was a bit nervous if I'm, to be honest," Kingsley sighed.

Glenda tossed her curly dark hair and smirked. "Besides, she went out with Sirius last night."

Kingsley frowned. "Sirius?"

Hermione groaned and nodded. "Yes, I went out drinking with him at a muggle bar. We had plenty of fun. He was going a bit stir-crazy, and I didn't want him to go alone."

"Always the reasonable witch," Kingsley sighed. "Now, I best get a move on it, or else I'll be dragging through meetings."

He walked around and kissed his wife before departing with waves. Glenda changed her pose and pulled out a deck of tarot cards. "You said that it was which?" She asked while shifting the cards about.

Hermione breathed and nodded. "The Hanged Man was first. Then The Moon, which had The Hermit next to it. Last was The Fool. The only reason the memory occurred to me is I was talking with Fred today, and I called him 'foolish.' Tell me I'm being odd."

"Were they all facing you?"

Hermione tilted her head and then nodded. "Yes, in that order."

Glenda placed the cards in front of Hermione in the order and pursed her lips. "This is a very particular order, Hermione."

Hermione fidgeted and nodded. "What does it mean? I remember what Clamora said. She said, 'The price will be high for what you seek, my dear. An unconscious sacrifice will lead you to the path of a beginning, unlike any you've ever known. Love, loss, and pain will hold the key.' Can you elaborate?"

Glenda hummed with a nod. "I don't know as much as my dear friend, but I can see what she started to say. Let me break each card down and then tell you my interpretation."

"Okay," Hermione huffed as she ran her hands over her pants. "Why is this making me so nervous?"

"The Hanged Man is interesting. He is upside-down, and he is hanging by his foot from the living world tree. He is peaceful with his choice as he doesn't disrupt the growth of the world. Certain actions or plans which need to be properly implemented are likely to be postponed. He is a card of timely sacrifice and acknowledgment of the larger picture."

Hermione just nodded. That sounded familiar.

Glenda moved to the next card. "The Moon. You see the dog and the wolf. The path between that leads into the distance? We are always glancing between two sides of ourselves — the primal and the civilized meet under the dim light in search of answers. Deep memories and fears must be let go, and the negative energies must be released and turned into something less destructive. Hidden forces must be searched for and unraveled."

Remus… Hermione's mouth was running dry. "And, The Hermit?" Hermione asked.

"He stands on the mountain with staff and lantern. The Hermit often is interpreted for accomplishment, development, and knowledge. You are perhaps searching your inner soul for guidance on what is right, and where your next steps are to be. He can also signify the appearance of someone who will come to your life that will be your teacher."

What the bloody fuck? Hermione winced and nodded. "Okay."

"The Fool. He's the first card in any tarot deck. He is a youth walking jovially into the world. He is taking his first steps, and he is exuberant, joyful, excited. Somewhat carelessly as you can see," Glenda paused with a smile as she touched the card. "He generally means a beginning of a new journey, one where you will have optimism and freedoms away from the usual constraints in life. The understanding that every day is a chance to open up new areas in your life, and with that comes a mixture of anticipation, wonder, and curiosity."

"How do all of these cards lead to the interpretation Clamora gave me?" Hermione expired.

"Well, by themselves, they can mean many things, but together they tell a story," Glenda hummed and glanced between them. "I can see her reading being that. The Hanged Man and Moon next to each other can speak volumes. Noting an unseen sacrifice that leads you to a path with little light. Your choice was made in haste leads to the search for answers in the dark.

"The Hermit notes plenty of inner contemplation and questions. The seeker of knowledge and success. He will be a voice in turmoil and pain, for he has learned from his own mistakes. The Fool bears the final concept. Whatever this path accepted, it will lead to a new beginning. A clean slate, but with the knowledge that the price paid was learning from your naivety," Glenda finished.

Hermione nodded and twitched her nose again before reaching for her teacup. Why wasn't she listening? Why didn't she see it before?

"Hermione, I have to ask. What is concerning you about this reading over a year later?" Glenda questioned.

Hermione thinned her lips after setting down her cup. "Can we speak frankly without you telling my boss?"

Glenda reached over and touched her hand. "Of course. Mums the word. Trust me. If I haven't talked about you on my show, I wouldn't tell him if you asked either," she laughed.

"I think, no, I know, I caused the crisis."

Glenda stiffened as she gripped Hermione's fingers. "What?"

"I asked Draco to brew me an alchemy recipe I researched. It was to make my family whole. I didn't understand what I was asking for in such haste."

"So, the four brought back are represented in the cards?" Glenda asked as she pulled from Hermione and lounged in her chair.

"Precisely."

"Hermione, do you understand what this means? You have to figure out," she stopped when Hermione nodded.

"I know, and I think these cards are going to help me understand how to finish the purpose of the potion."

Glenda scowled as she touched each of the cards. "Well, hmm. You have sacrifice, the release of fears, inward reflection, and a new beginning. How do they reflect the cards?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure how I can solve the concept of each represented in those symbols. Severus, for example, how do I see him as the Hermit and identify what he needs?"

Glenda tilted her head and tapped her cheek. "Well, maybe it's not what they need, but what you need from them? You brought them back under the vocation of making your family whole. What if they are the pieces to lead you there?"

Hermione lifted her teacup to her lips and her brow furrowed. It wouldn't be a far stretch. However, things that don't bring her clarity, such as Sirius and his sacrifice or Severus and his knowledge, seemed to escape her.

"You know what this means, right?" Glenda asked as she gathered the cards.

"No, what?"

"Hermione, no matter what you did before, your life will never be the same again. Things like alchemy aren't as cut and dry as potions. They require a piece of yourself when using it. That's why it's not for the faint of heart."

"Well, it took almost everyone's magic," Hermione grumbled.

"And that brought you anguish and pain. Loneliness and dark nights. Self-evaluation and perspective. Quite possibly, the best thing to happen was them showing up. Now you need to find out what they mean to you."

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

Glenda set her deck aside and nodded. "Let's eat and chat before you head home. I think you need a breather from them so you can walk in refreshed. Give yourself the chance to see them as the people they are now. The cards speak if you listen to what they have to say."

Hermione smiled and rocked her head. "Alright, then why don't you fill me in on your show tonight? It would be a good distraction from my dizzy thoughts."

"Gladly," Glenda laughed and started in on prattle about witch self-care.

Hermione listened, noting many different tips, but her mind was busy. It was wheeling about trying to figure out what they all meant to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Notes: Goodness! I know it's been a couple of days, and I apologize. I got busy with my personal life and couldn't click away at my keys. I hope this makes up for the wait!**

* * *

When Hermione got back to 12 Grimmauld Place, it was exceptionally quiet. That surprised her as she wandered through the house. Where were they? It felt almost too empty after being around so many people for days.

Hermione traveled up the staircase and heard a low hum of voices. She scowled and approached the door with the loudest muffled voice. Whoever was talking, they didn't want their conversation walked in on without notification first. Odd.

Her hand reached for the knob when a firm hand gripped her hip. "Not so fast, love," Sirius purred in her ear.

"Sirius," Hermione murmured as her cheeks bloomed with color.

His face found her neck, and his lips grazed her skin. "I was planning on continuing where we left off last night."

Hermione turned in his grip and frowned. "I'm not sure where we left off. My mind is a bit fuzzy."

Sirius grinned and pushed her against the wall with a thud. Hermione gasped as his mouth went to hers. Fuck, did this man know how to kiss? He encouraged to jump into his arms, which she gladly obliged with a deep moan. Her legs were coiled around his hips as her arms gained her leverage on his shoulders. It was this heady mess that sent unclear imagery of last night.

They parted, and Hermione huffed as Sirius pressed his forehead to hers. "You're bloody tops, Hermione," he whispered.

"Sirius, you take my breath away," she replied.

His nose traced her face as he breathed. "Would you let me do this with you? I don't even mind if I have to share you."

Hermione laughed. "You're barmy."

"No, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. Don't think I don't know how much you adore Remus. I don't care, Hermione. I'm not a jealous man if I know the rules of engagement."

She unwrapped her legs, and he set her down as her brow tightened. "What are you saying, Sirius?"

"I'm saying I'm all in, Hermione. I know Moony in his timid way must have said similar. I don't think you realize just how monumental you are. This amazing witch walked into that dark room and quite literally gave us a light to follow."

Hermione took a deep breath and fought the immediate reaction of wanting to run. She patted his chest and nodded. "Okay, Sirius, but I don't work instantaneously. I need to make sure we are all comfortable. Remus has the full moon coming, and Teddy will be here in a short handful of days."

"Fair," he smirked.

She couldn't help the smile that breached her lips. "I had fun last night."

Sirius snorted and bobbed his head. "Me too."

"I had fun with you, Sirius. I don't remember much, but I know what I felt before the night ran away with me."

His fingers traced her cheek. "You're a masterpiece, Hermione. I spent the first half of the night trying not to watch you, and the last half worshiping you."

Hermione laughed as she leaned on the wall. "Well, you had every little muggle in there either wishing you'd talk to them or wishing they were you."

"You can't imagine what they thought of you," he winked.

The door creaked open. "When you both are done sucking face, can you get your asses in here?" Fred asked with a grin.

Hermione stifled her smile as she nodded and moved from Sirius. "I didn't know you were waiting for us."

"We're having a debate over what you should do for the full moon," Fred grumbled and opened the door.

That still didn't explain the muffle charm… Hermione twitched her nose as she noted everyone sitting in respective places. Something was amiss. Her thoughts were interrupted as Fred yanked her down next to Severus on the loveseat. He sat on the arm with his legs stretched out in front of Hermione. "Good, the clan is all here," Fred snickered.

Sirius flopped down next to Remus and scowled at him. "Is it alright?"

Remus waved him off. "It's fine."

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm," Remus paused and scrubbed his face. "I'm just a bit irritable."

"Want me to help," she stopped when he waved his hand.

"No, the last thing I need at the moment is your help, Hermione," Remus's voice was tense as he grimaced.

Sirius looked over at the witch and sighed. "He's having problems living around you."

"Wait, I'm confused. I've never heard of him having difficulties before. I mean, he was married before," Hermione murmured as she tilted her head.

"Unfortunately, Hermione, we haven't the grounds to say what will provoke his more instinctual set of emotions," Severus grumbled.

Remus ran fingers through his hair and nodded. "It's apparent that my memories weren't the only thing lost in the reappearance. I'm feeling quite a bit more agitated as we come close to the full moon. It's hard to nail down and explain."

"How have you cured it before?" Hermione asked.

Sirius arched an eyebrow before patting Remus's shoulder. "We found ways. Moony loves pretty things that read, don't you?"

The werewolf elbowed him and rolled his neck. "This is different, Sirius."

Hermione's cheeks were nearly inflamed. "I'd rather not go into the details of how to cure said tension."

"Why not, Hermione? I know you," Fred couldn't finish because Hermione kicked his shin. "Ballocks!"

"What we were discussing was where the bulk of us should go during the phase," Severus announced. "It's clear that we can't expect it to be easy this month."

Hermione bobbed her head and breathed. "Well, we could go to Andromeda's."

Sirius shook his head. "That's too much exposure for you."

"Well, that narrows down where we can go substantially," Hermione sighed.

"Yes, it does. Which is why we've come up with a solution to the problem," Severus said.

Hermione folded her legs. "Okay."

Remus thinned his lips. "I don't like this, Snape."

"Me either, but it's the safest bet for you, Lupin. What if being away caused problems for you?"

Hermione waved a hand in front of her. "Wait, am I understanding the subtleties here? Are you suggesting that you're worried about the effects of me being away during his transformation?"

"Precisely," Severus declared. "Meaning, that if you were to find a comfortable hole to hide in, Lupin might just get a bit too crazy."

Hermione twitched her nose and scowled. "Then, we must stay in the house?"

"Not me," Fred shook his head.

"I will stay with you below while Black and Lupin are in the attic," Severus grumbled.

Remus huffed and waved a hand. "This is ridiculous," he spat.

"Unfortunately, Moony, it's not," Sirius voiced.

"What brought you to this conclusion?" Hermione asked as she turned to Snape.

"We don't understand the limitations of the potion that brought us back, Hermione," Remus sighed.

"Have you been having odd symptoms?" Hermione inquired.

Remus met her gaze and cleared her throat. "There's been a few oddities."

"Such as what? Please elaborate," she mumbled.

"Aches and pains," Remus voiced. "I also haven't been sleeping much."

"More than average? Anything else?"

Sirius elbowed Remus and groaned. "Love, he's been abnormally anxious when you've left the last two days."

Hermione moved from her seat and walked over to Remus. He winced and tore his eyes from her gaze. The witch narrowed her gaze and bent in front of him, forcing his eyes to make contact with her. "What did we say from the beginning, Remus?"

"Trust," Remus sighed.

"Please tell me what's going on?" Hermione whispered.

Remus shifted under her stare and huffed. "It's not as bad as they make it seem."

"Bad enough to keep from me."

"I'm having anxiety about you being away. The," he stopped when Sirius nudged him again.

"His furry problem is being a bit more loud about it," Sirius added.

"I'm worried about you," Remus confessed.

Hermione sat down on the coffee table and nodded. "I understand, Remus. I'm not going anywhere. If you need me to, I will remain however you need me." The memory of The Moon's description echoed in her mind.

Remus exhaled and glanced behind her. "Then, you shall spend the night in the kitchen, Severus?"

"Yes, Lupin. We shall seal it off. I already asked Andromeda to borrow the house elf for the night," Snape voiced with a nod.

Hermione reached out and touched Remus's hand. "Will you let me help you?"

"You don't understand, Hermione, I can't allow that."

"Well, tough, we're in this together. You have no choice," Hermione voiced before standing up. "Now, I'm going to clean up and get rid of the lingering drag of last night's festivities. Shall we shoot for a decent evening? I'll cook tonight."

Remus moved to touch her, but Sirius pushed his hand down. Luckily, Hermione wasn't looking at them as she shifted away from the table. Fred covered his mouth to hid his grin as he glanced at Severus. The Potion Master pressed his lips together with a small curl.

"Hermione, could I suggest the lavender oil in the restroom on our floor? It has a recovery draught mixed into the formula," Severus suggested.

Hermione glanced over at him and smirked. "Thank you, Severus."

"Can I get you anything, love?" Sirius asked as he jumped up.

"Oh, I don't think so," Hermione giggled. "If you want to pull out the corned beef, I'll prep it when I come down."

"Enjoy your refresher," Fred snickered.

Hermione skipped from the room, and Severus hummed as he leaned back in the loveseat. "Quite interesting," he mused.

"Are we really going to do this?" Remus huffed.

"Do what, pray, tell?" Snape questioned with a smirk.

Fred slid down next to the Potion Master. "Oh, play poker. Hermione is quite the master at it."

"It doesn't have to be a fight," Sirius declared as he sat down next to Remus again.

Severus pushed the Weasley away and twitched his nose. "Well, it's something."

"You know, Sevie, they aren't going to cut you out of her life," Fred sighed with a head shake.

"Don't call me that, boy," Snape growled.

"He's right. Why are you such a pox?" Remus asked.

"Because neither of you deserves her," Severus snarled.

Sirius rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Are we really going to play over this classic Snivellus reaction? Lily was years ago!"

"And she's dead!" Snape shouted.

"That wasn't because of us," Remus said in a calm tone.

Sirius jumped up and clapped his hand. "Absolutely classic. Did you ever stop to ask yourself why she died? Hermione told us, so you can't lie about that, Snape. You _confessed_ the prophecy to Voldemort and begged for her life. Peter would have never pressed to become Secret Keeper if you didn't open your fucking mouth!"

"Sit down, Sirius," Remus raised his voice. "This isn't going to be solved by arguing. That's why you left the room earlier, Padfoot."

Sirius flopped down and huffed. "This is ridiculous."

"Listen, this isn't going anywhere fast," Fred noted.

"But that's the problem with her choosing this fate. She's stuck with them for life," Severus snapped.

"She's stuck with us for life regardless," Remus sighed.

"I'm out of the running due to principle," Fred said.

"Sirius and I already agreed," Remus replied with a nod.

Severus grimaced and tossed his hand. "And I still think that's ridiculous."

"We have three months," Sirius whined.

"Three months is a long time to tell her," Remus reassured.

"No, it really isn't. I know her. This should have been told to her yesterday," Fred grumbled as he tossed a hand.

The Potion Master climbed from his seat with a pinched expression. "It should be pragmatic. Someone that she knows she can trust."

"Uh, yeah, hence me and Moony," Sirius huffed.

"No, that isn't good enough," Snape grumbled.

Fred scrubbed his face and breathed. "What did Harry say?"

"Harry told us that it's her choice," Sirius voiced.

Remus wagged his index finger and groaned. "Then, we will. We will talk to her about it after my son goes back to Hogwarts."

"This is barmy," Sirius moaned. "Why can't we just do it how I planned? She doesn't have to make a life-changing decision, and we can keep her alive."

"Because she's an intelligent woman and deserves respect," Severus hissed.

Fred pointed to Snape. "He makes a valid point."

"Fine, Merlin," Sirius breathed.

Severus straightened his sweater. "Now, I'm going to prep dinner for Hermione. Why don't you three decide when we shall break the news to her."

Remus pinched his fingers over his forehead. "Alright, Severus."

The Potion Master skirted from the room and shut the door with a quick snap. Fred smirked over at the marauders and shrugged. "He isn't going to go down quietly."

"Just what we fucking need," Sirius complained.

"I need some time alone. It's going to be a problem that can be shelved until after the full moon," Remus sighed as he stood up.

Sirius waved him off and collapsed on the sofa. "This shouldn't be dealt with that fuck. He always thinks he's so right."

"He makes a solid point, Sirius. I need some rest," Remus said as he walked to the exit. "Please behave."

Sirius grunted and watched the werewolf leave. "Well, what's your plan?" Fred asked.

The animagus glanced over and smirked. "Why, you wanna help?"

"No, I'm curious how difficult you're going to make your life. You realize she needs to know eventually, right?" Fred questioned.

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Not if I can save her from that decision."

"You can try, but I have a feeling you won't have a choice," Fred mused.

"Why do you say that?"

Fred shrugged and tossed his legs over the arm over the loveseat. "Because Hermione deserves the truth, Sirius. Just something to think about."

Sirius rolled from the sofa and stood up. "I'm going to see if our little witch needs anything."

"Listen to Remus, Sirius. She's easily provoked," Fred murmured as he rubbed his face.

The animagus tossed his hand and marched to the door. "Don't you worry about me. I have this, Freddy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Notes: Hard to believe we're already at the big 2 0! My goodness, I haven't even gotten into the complexities of after Hermione finds out their big secret they're all holding! Muhahaha. I hope you all are ready. This is going to start the real drama of bringing the family back into the mix! Don't forget to share your thoughts!**

* * *

Hermione spent a decent amount of time in the restroom and cooked; however, over the span of the next three days, she was scarce. Had something happened? It was irritating Remus beyond wit's end. Nothing was going to work if she was going to avoid them. Her excuse was plausible. She had to run and help Kingsley at the ministry in preparation for an international visit.

However, sleek black shoes marched up the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place with determination. The man, quite perturbed at the concept, knocked at the door with a huff. What a piece of work? He shook his head, and breathed as the silence of the street was deafening.

The door creaked open, and black eyes among pale flesh met his gaze. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Trust me, Severus, I don't want to be here," Draco huffed. "I need to talk with you."

Snape moved aside and let the man enter the house. Shuffling from the kitchen was a half-naked Sirius Black yawning. "Morning, kid," he grumbled.

"Cousin, please stop calling me that," Draco hissed.

Snape twitched his nose and led Malfoy into the dining room. "Well, what can we do for you? Today is not really a decent day to chat. Lupin is quite flustered these last few days."

"That's what I'm here about, Severus. Granger has been over for the last two evenings before coming home. I don't know what you've been planning, but she's been making her own plans," Draco voiced as he sat down at the table.

Snape scowled as he sunk to a seat. "What type of plans?"

Draco scratched his beard and hummed. "She's been digging through her notes at my residence. Trying to figure out what would be the resolution. You know, the one you took so she wouldn't find it."

"Why, why can't that witch just leave well enough alone?" Severus huffed as he tossed his hand.

"Because that's her. She sees a conflict she caused and needs to fix it. It's that horrible Gryffindor mindset," Draco groaned while shaking his head.

Severus folded his arms and relaxed in his chair. "Then what do we do? How do I end this for her?"

"I suggest telling her after tonight. She might not last at this rate. Something needs to be done to quell her propulsion."

"Do you believe it's her choice?" Snape questioned.

"I do. Just as it was my wife's. Life is about decisions, and she chose this potion and intention. Granger must be the one to complete its intention," Draco sighed while shaking his head.

Snape's hair bounced in agreement. "How's the potion recipe for your wife?"

Draco smiled as relief etched across his face. "Very well, thank you. She's recovering nicely."

"So, what's the next step?" Remus questioned as he entered the room.

Malfoy glanced over at the werewolf and pursed his lips. "Well, you best prepare. Tomorrow is a new day. The rules change. Starting with the boy coming from Hogwarts. I'd insist on her focusing her energy on what really matters."

"Living?" Remus asked.

Draco snorted and tilted his head. "Family, Lupin. She needs family to bind her to this event."

Fred wandered into the room with a piece of parchment. "Uh, we have a problem, smart ones."

"What's that," Remus huffed as he shifted in his jumper and leaned against the wall.

"Mum says that Ron is coming on Sunday," Fred grumbled. "That's going to be a problem, isn't it?"

"Her ex-husband?" Snape hissed.

"The very one," Fred sighed.

Draco stood up and straightened his coat. "Well, that's my cue. I'm not touching that subject."

"How bad is it, Draco?" Remus inquired.

"Let's put it this way, Weasley helped drive her to the insanity of seeking out this potion. I would hold up on telling her about what has to be done in completion until after she sees him," Draco voiced as he walked away from the table. "Good luck. They're insanity together."

"But we all die if she doesn't complete it," Severus groaned.

Draco exhaled and nodded. "Then you all have work to do. He might send her spiraling. Try to have a good evening." He finished and left through the doorway.

"I have an idea," Sirius's voice traveled from the hallway as the front door announced Draco's exit.

Remus glanced over to see the animagus peeling into the room. "Oh? Is it that ballocks of not telling her again?"

Sirius winced while shaking his head. "No, I tried that, it didn't work. She wouldn't shag me."

"What?" Severus spat.

"She told me until the potion was solved she didn't want to get involved," Sirius grumbled as he ran a hand over his bare chest.

"Dammit, Sirius," Remus snapped.

"Don't you dare judge me, Moony. She wanted to suck your knob, and you told her no," Sirius retorted.

Fred pocketed the page and breathed. "So, what's this deal with the tarot reading? Anyone else get anything from her? She's so tight-lipped about everything."

"Tarot reading? When was this?" Severus asked

"I don't know. Sometime before all this happened. I think she believes it has to do with how to fix everything."

Remus hummed as he ran fingers through his facial hair. "Well, we'll have to ask her."

"I will tonight," Severus announced.

"We better find out soon. I don't like the idea of her ex being around. Especially after she wouldn't shag me," Sirius grunted.

The Potion Master moaned as he tapped the table. "Black, I implore you to keep your mouth shut. You've done enough damage."

"I have an idea, but it might be a horrible one," Remus sighed as he approached the table.

Sirius strolled over and collapsed on the bench next to Remus's chair. "Explain."

"It might be considered deceit," Remus grumbled.

"Deceit? Tell me," Severus ordered.

"Alright, but it might not work," Remus said while grimacing. "I don't like playing so dirty."

"It might be all we have. There's now a new complication," Snape replied.

Fred marched over and slid on the table, creating a circle between them. "Let's hear it. We don't have many choices."

* * *

Hermione arrived home with a bag of groceries as she walked inside. She didn't want to admit she was nervous about the full moon. No, that would be absolutely miserable for the werewolf inside concerned himself. There was this concern. Not for herself, but for the future circumstances. What if she couldn't fix this? She'd scoured Draco's research but to no solid answer.

She set the bags down in the lonesome kitchen and breathed. What was she going to do? Her fingers touched on the steaks and hummed. The plastic felt odd below her hands, but she was focused on the future. Consuming them. Devouring their proteins and fortifying. The metaphor of what her life meant if she didn't mend this.

"Were we going to have a quick dinner?" Remus whispered.

Hermione jumped and turned around. "Remus, you gave me a fright!" She hissed as she leaned on the counter.

The werewolf stepped toward her and lifted the steak package. "These are a lovely cut," he murmured.

Her breath was caught in her throat. "I went to the muggle store down the street," she whispered.

"Shall we talk about work then?" He asked, setting down the meat.

"It was decent," she murmured while looking away from his looming form.

"You smell tired and," he paused, and his face lowered next to hers. "Guilty?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she shifted in the slightest to catch his eye. "Why are you concerned with my emotions tonight, Remus? I need you focused on your transformation."

"I am," he insisted while touching her shoulder. "I also need you to relax. I'll be fine."

Hermione couldn't help the heat building in her cheeks as he breathed next to her face. "Remus."

"Hm?"

"I think you need to step back into your own personal space," she whispered as his nose pressed against her jawline. "This isn't good for you so close to the moon," Hermione barely got out.

"Just a moment," he breathed.

Was that his tongue? It slithered along her jugular, just below her ear. Her heartbeat was thrumming in an abnormal rhythm as his mouth encased the flesh he had been torturing. What was that sound? The loud bestial groan that filled the air. She moistened her lips and realized she had released it as he closed the gap between them.

Within a split moment, his mouth popped from her neck, and he had her facing the counter. Merlin, where had her mind gone? Hermione didn't know, all she could do was shudder with anticipation. His fingers lifted the hem of her skirt. Remus had decided what he wanted, and even as the alarm bells went off in her mind, she hadn't the heart to deny him.

"Oi, Moony!" Sirius bellowed in the room.

The werewolf was torn away from her, and the snap of a slap on skin caused Hermione to shake from the heady trance. She turned around after righting her skirt and saw Remus rubbing the red mark on his face and wincing.

"I'm sorry, but you were too wolfy. You know what that means," Sirius huffed as he stood between Hermione at Remus.

"Yes, I know, but that bloody hurt, Pads," Remus grumbled.

"Go splash some cold water on your face, and I'll find some chocolate for you," Sirius commanded.

Remus's eyes touched the floor as he exhaled. "I'm sorry, Hermione. My impulse control wanes at this time of the month."

"It's alright, Remus. I would have told you if I felt wronged," Hermione sighed.

The werewolf left the room at a quick pace, and Sirius turned to her with a shrug. "Seems he wanted dessert before dinner. I can't blame the bugger, but he gets rough on days like these. I couldn't afford to have to nurse both of you back to health tomorrow."

Hermione swallowed and chewed her bottom lip before speaking. "Sirius, you didn't have to," she admitted.

"I did, and not for you. For him. He would have been abashed at hurting you because of his wolfish friend whispering in his ear. That little lovebite is a precursor to the nibble he would have taken later."

Hermione covered the spot with her hand and huffed. "How do you know so much about his habits, Sirius? Why doesn't any of this bother you?"

Sirius patted the empty portion of the counter and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. Hermione complied and sat down on the surface as he struck a match and smoked. "Moony and I love each other very much, Hermione," he paused and took another drag. "We dated in school but realized quickly that witches were really our realm of passion. So we accepted that we loved each other, would do anything for the other, but ultimately we needed someone feminine for other whims."

Hermione scowled and thinned her lips. "What made you realize that?"

"Moony's furry problem did. He had little interest in pursuing much with me because there's no substitute for a lovely witch. Not that I blame him. We love who we love, right? He's not so flexible, but I can for the right one, ya know?" He asked with a wink.

"True," Hermione hemmed.

"So, that brings us to this point. You see, Moony and I, we have shared much in our lives. Books, assignments, interests…" Sirius trailed off with an arch to his eyebrow as he stared off to the cupboards.

"You mean," she stopped. The concept was gritty and foreign.

"Well, yes, we have. I like it when he's happy, just as I liked it when James was happy. We all shared a deep connection due to Moony. You've studied enough about werewolves to know that communication and packs are important," he explained while meeting her gaze again.

"What you're talking about is among werewolves. It's highly uncommon in animagus."

"True, but Moony was ours to care for," Sirius replied with a nod. "And I took the duty very seriously," he added with a grin.

Hermione waved a hand in the air and stiffened as Sirius flicked his ashes to the floor. "Wait, just a moment. Sirius, what you're telling me is that because you spent so much time tending to him in school, on top of your romantic history, is you're protecting him from me?"

"No," Sirius snorted. "I'm protecting him from him. He's insanely barmy about you. Sneaks off to the bathroom you just showered in to smell the scent of your shampoo, mental. I can relate, but I don't have primal urges telling me to pin you to the counter and fuck you silly. His decorum is a bit off during the full moon. It would cause unneeded shame for him in the long run."

The odd concept that this might have been a conversation, had Sirius been alive, that he would have had with Tonks. Hermione knew very little of their coupling but knew it was a rare evening of Remus's unfiltered emotions that brought it to a head. Hell, if he were alive, this conversation would have probably ended her moping swiftly.

"Sirius," Hermione sighed. "Thank you for looking out for him when I'm too close to see it."

"You were," he grinned. "It was nice to see you let your guard down. First time since we got sloshed and danced."

Hermione exhaled and slumped. "I don't know what to do. How I feel and what I know combat with each other. I know that I should care about solving this potion before anything takes place."

"But?" Sirius asked through a puff of smoke.

Hermione grimaced and waved it off. "But I feel things. I didn't sleep when you left the other night. I felt terrible and disappointed. I know that I'm all you have right now, but that could change. It will change."

"I don't think so," Sirius mused as he tossed the cigarette in the sink.

"I know so," Hermione groaned.

"No, you really don't," Sirius retorted. "This potion changed lives, love. You can't just send us on our way when it's over and done with. We all, for better or for worse, are bonded to each other."

Hermione pursed her lips as her brows knitted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the potion wasn't meant just to bring us back, it was to make you whole. Each of us represents something you need."

Her eyes grew as he stood in front of her. "What?"

"Snape was telling us this. He told us that your research was about filling a void. That's why we're all here. I don't know why you brought his stern arse back, but it's pretty clear why you brought us back. Freddy for family and reconnection. Me for the satisfaction of being able to live, laugh and roll your pretty eyes. Moony, well, he's what you relate to most. A division of duty and instinct. The paramour of your books and mind."

Hermione chewed her lips and nodded. "Sirius, I have something to tell you."

"Okay," he shrugged.

"I believe that we need to discuss how this is going to work passed tonight," Hermione declared.

Sirius rose his eyebrows before shifting in his boots. "Alright, I'm listening, love."

"I had a tarot reading a month before the crisis, and it announced you four coming. I didn't know it then, but I think that Severus is right. All of you give me the pieces I needed when I used the potion. In good faith of that theory, we need to discuss what that means for all of us."

Sirius's eyes glinted as he wore a toothy smile. "Love, you surprise me. I didn't peg you as a divination believer."

Hermione snorted as she rolled her eyes. "I didn't before this week."

"Then what? Shall we call corners? Draw straws? I'm not sure what you're proposing."

"I'm not positive either, but I wanted to open the dialog."

The animagus nodded and wandered over to the food on the counter. "Well, then, let's start with dinner. How do you feel about Teddy coming home?"

"I'm nervous. Anxious. Afraid," Hermione confessed as she hopped off the counter.

"Don't be. Moony is over the moon to see him. I'm sure it will go well," Sirius hummed. It was a half-lie. He wasn't sure about it going well at all. Especially after Sunday. "You should see if Moony will be your date for the party," Sirius snickered. Yes, that felt safer.

"I doubt he'll want to come so soon after the full moon. If you want to, I'm sure Molly would love an excuse to chase you around the room with a jelly-leg jinx," Hermione laughed and elbowed him lightly.

Sirius's eyes lit up, and he gasped. "Oh, love, I would be wickedly happy to as long as you don't mind a bit of public snogging for the role. I would be chuffed to have Molly wringing her wand in anticipation," he chuckled.

Hermione flicked her wand at the food, and it started floating to its respective pots and pans. "I can accept that. It would distract from the fact that I hadn't seen them since Ron and I ended it," Hermione sighed.

Sirius pressed a hand to her back. "Don't you worry. I have you, love."

"I don't, Sirius. You ease me in ways I haven't had relief before. It's so wonderful to know even in your more immature moments, that you have the larger picture in mind."

"Always and forever," he agreed before kissing her hair. "Now, I'm going to bring the poor bloke some chocolate and see if he's simmered enough to have an early dinner before tonight," Sirius announced and strolled to the cupboard.

Hermione went to work on dinner, and Sirius glanced back when he reached the stairs. The chocolate in his hand smelt delightful, but the witch's relaxed demeanor was sweeter. He could only hope that tomorrow brought a better day. Sirius, for once in his life, prayed for it.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione was doing something the Potion Master was not expecting. The witch, in her sizeable purple t-shirt and black sweats, was sitting on the table, reading a book on charms. Severus did his best to give the girl space. She was, after all, startling at every howl, but not from fear. He could see the visible anguish on her face. It was this muddled concept to him. Severus could understand it, admittedly, but how was it birthed? Where did this desire to shield those she cared for come from? Such an ingrained instinct that wouldn't be quenched, no matter the situation.

"Instead of gawking at me, why don't you ask?" Hermione murmured as she flipped the page.

Snape had settled near the fireplace, but obviously, even from the corner of her sight, she noticed. "Ask what?"

"Whatever is causing you to question my oddity," Hermione mused.

"You're sitting on a table," he stated.

Hermione span on the wooden surface to face him. "Yes, I am. I can hear him better from here."

Severus set down his book and clenched his jaw. "Why do you love them so deeply?"

"I don't," Hermione sighed.

"You do. It's insufferable."

She slid from her station and bound from the table. "Why does that bother you so much?"

Severus glanced over at the house-elf, cleaning the cupboards before meeting her stare. "Because they don't understand. Intelligence and fighting for a place is difficult. They all had it easy."

Hermione pursed her lips as she walked up to him. "They fought unseen wars, Severus. Each one of them had their own mountain to climb. Remus with his condition. Sirius with his abusive family."

"I had an abusive father, but you don't see me drinking like a fool," Severus hissed.

"Yes, but you had a different path you took with that. It wasn't pretty, just as their paths weren't. None of them saw betrayal because their own flaws consumed them," Hermione voiced with a grimace.

The Potion Master thinned his lips. "They aren't perfect."

"No, none of us are, as you've pointed out. We all have broken pieces, and if you stopped to see theirs, I think you might understand," Hermione responded while shifting her stance.

"I suppose that's something I'll never understand," Severus said.

Hermione sat on the bench near his chair and scrunched her eyebrows. "I'd like to think we all can be tolerant and forget the past. Our relationship was based on insults and never being enough for your classes. If I were to hold on to that bitterness, I wouldn't be able to see you as my friend."

"You believe salvation is within forgiveness? That's quite noble of you," Severus snorted.

"What do you want from me? What can I do to show you there's a reason for pain? Whatever scars, we have built a stronger foundation for our character," Hermione sighed as she reached for his hand.

He gazed down at her tanned fingers among his own. It was startling imagery of the trust and vulnerability she wanted to share. "Why didn't you want children when you were younger? Potter expressed your disinterest in it."

"I don't have a reason for that," Hermione voiced. "I just felt it was the wrong time. Ron and I, we held this severed view on life. He wanted to believe we played our part, and we should celebrate it. I felt we needed to secure the future so that no one ever had to feel what I did."

"What?"

Hermione turned her arm to show the glittering scar in the firelight. "To feel like I had to prove I wasn't a mistake or wrong. I was teased in school, growing up before Hogwarts. My mother and father are different, and with that comes a divisive look at who I was. Draco Malfoy was not the first bully in my life, but the hardest. I had to learn to stand up for others early, and in turn, books became my solace."

Severus leaned to her and scowled. "Hermione, why do you keep fighting?"

She smiled and bounced her shoulders. "Because I don't know anything else."

"You're by far the oddest creature I've met," he confessed with intensity in his expression. "I know little of conviction, but Lily was the first person I knew with it. She had this odd texture to her personality, much as you do."

"Is that why you were fond of her?" Hermione inquired.

Snape bobbed his head before exhaling. "She wasn't afraid to have her conviction, and others flocked to her steady leadership."

"There's good in everyone, Severus. We either cultivate it or stomp it out. You've always tried to convince others you have had it snuffed for many years. You've done wrong things, but you have to accept that and move on. We are in this together," Hermione finished with a smile.

His thumb ran along her forearm as he twitched his nose. "I don't understand them. I never equated friendship to their concept. It's difficult from my position to see how they could be vicious but loved."

"As were your friends," Hermione added.

"That was different."

"No, not nearly as different as their friendship. However, theirs were built off of unity, and yours fear," Hermione finished with pursed lips.

"How do you invest in a whole new concept when you were raised differently?"

"Maybe you should take your own advice and stop coddling your feelings. You're intelligent and remarkably sharp, but you take little interest in things that you don't relate to. You disregard their feelings because that's easier than understanding them."

Snape bobbed his head and breathed. "I will try. I will do what I couldn't before."

"Thank you, Severus. That does mean more to me than you know," Hermione sighed.

He gripped her arm and pulled her closer. His rather long nose had left a small gap between hers. "Tell me, if you had to choose one person to die, who would it be?"

"Out of who?" She blinked while recovering from their close proximity.

"Us."

"I wouldn't be able to choose," Hermione whispered.

"And why not?"

Hermione scowled as she stared into his dark eyes. "That's a simple answer. No one given a second chance should ever have to give that up."

"And who would you give your life to?" He breathed.

Hermione swallowed. "All of you. Severus, I brought you back, it would be wrong to choose just one of you to live."

It was an odd circumstance. Here she was, years passed her days of Potion Classes and insults, and now this. Severus Snape, the baneful professor of her youth, kissed her. It was this different energy and emotion within the act. He wasn't delicate nor forceful, but this interesting in-between— and she liked it.

What did this all mean? Well, for starters, the stuffy man wasn't awkward as she had perceived. Wildly and unabashed in his direct intention. No tongue, nothing fussy, but completely all-consuming.

They parted, and Hermione took ownership of her body once again, pulling it from his grasp. "Oh," was all she managed.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he tidied his jumper. "I had to see for myself," he mused.

Hermione managed to shake the shock from her system and held out her hand. "Wait, I can't keep up with all these changes. I'm confused," she professed.

"You've been saying that plenty, but I think everyone's been quite clear," he said before reaching for his glass. "Didn't Black give you some spiel about being entirely submerged in this?"

"No one has once asked me what I want," Hermione huffed.

"Oh, are you positive?"

She glared at him while crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes."

"I beg to differ," he retorted.

"You haven't," she insisted.

Snape arched an eyebrow as he sipped his drink. "Then what do you want, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione opened her mouth a couple of times before snapping it shut with a sneer. "To fix this crisis."

"Why aren't you listening to me? I told you how to fix it, and you run off to Draco Malfoy's behind our backs."

She groaned as she tossed her head to the ceiling. "Is nothing sacred anymore? Yes, I went to Malfoy's after work these last couple of days. I'm trying whole-heartedly to fix this, Severus."

"Tell me the truth. Is it because you're so afraid to connect with us? You're scared to feel anything on the off chance that it will be swiped away from you like our deaths?"

Remus's howl echoed from the top floor, and Hermione glanced over with a pout. "He sounds so sad," she whispered.

"I give you permission just to be yourself, Hermione. I believe that is what you need to hear," Severus declared.

Hermione snapped her vision back to the Potion Master. "I am being myself."

"No, you're what you think we need you to be — the savior to Lupin. The hard to reach prize for Black. My equal in wit and sharped-tongue retorts. I'm releasing you from these tasks. We don't need this witch who shows how pliable she can be. We need you," Snape announced as he set his glass down.

"But that is me, Snape," Hermione hissed.

"Then what are you holding back?"

Hermione stared at the fire, crackling nearby. "What if this isn't real? What if I find the solution and the intention is finished, only for you each to fall back into your own lives? I can't take on this world alone any longer," Her voice was a shuddered sigh.

"Then stop trying and let us shelter you, Hermione. I keep telling you to rest your wand for a moment. Just enough to let someone fight for you. You'd discover that those who want to rise to your critical caliber, will."

"Will you promise to be here still when the dust settles?" Hermione questioned as her eyes wandered to his face.

"I promise," Severus echoed. "We shall be your pillars should the world quake."

Hermione held out her hand with a smile. "A promise given is a promise you must follow through, Severus."

"And you'd be surprised," he paused while taking her hand. "It is the easiest one I've ever made."

"That means no skipping out on Molly's party," she reminded him.

Snape groaned and rocked his head as their hands shook. "Yes, I realize this." He halted their hands and frowned. "You promise to let me help you through this? We only go deeper from here."

"I promise," she responded and bounced their hands. "I will truly halt my agenda to keep you sheltered from the task."

"And we will assist you in the decisions made from this task."

Hermione pulled her hand away, but her mind collected the words carefully delivered. Something. He was admitting to something. She couldn't identify what, but it was secretive. If he had known what's to do for this potion, would he have told her? Severus would have, wouldn't he?

"Why don't you get that house-elf to make you up a small bed by the fire. I'll keep an ear out for trouble," Severus announced with a nod.

"Alright," Hermione replied, and Rally bound over.

Even as the house-elf was situating the witch, there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It was as if he told her but hadn't. Her eyes shut while resting against the pillows, but her thoughts whistled through her. A train traveling on a track goes one direction unless a lever is pulled. Had this lever been pulled? Her last thoughts were of the train bringing her Teddy home. That left a smile on her face. It could wait until after. Yes, it would be best to shelf until then.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione stretched and blinked her eyes to see the dying embers in the fire. It was early; the sun wasn't glowing through the window enough to declare morning. The witch sat up to see Severus was propped against the table with his elbow. He was sleeping with his hair dangling around his cheeks.

For a moment, Hermione examined the man. When he wasn't scrutinizing things like a bird of prey, he was plotting. There was nothing gentle about his tendencies, but at this moment, he was a blank slate. The ease in his expression was stunning.

The witch shook herself and crawled away from the bed. Hermione snuck from the room and padded up the staircase. The house was quiet, eerily so. It wasn't until she made it to the master floor that she heard anything.

"Ballocks and bloody fucks," Remus's voice echoed in the stairwell.

Hermione quickened her pace and met them on the flight below. Remus was leaning on Sirius in a pair of sweats. His sides were scratched and bleeding down his bruised ribs.

"Remus!" Hermione gasped as she raced to them.

"Hold on, love. He's sore," Sirius grunted.

Hermione checked his abdomen and scowled. "Remus, what happened?"

"Love, let's get him down, eh? He needs rest," Sirius insisted.

"Let's get him to my room. It's closer. I can mend him in there," she murmured while touching the sunken face of the werewolf.

"You're too kind," Remus grunted.

The witch moved from them and skipped to her bedroom. Sirius was nudging the werewolf. "Remember that time in the astronomy tower with that redhead from Hufflepuff?"

Remus coughed out a chuckle. "Yes, she was sweet. Wanted a puppy for Christmas."

They took a few more steps before Remus shuddered. "Or that time in the pumpkin patch writing love poems for James to give to Lily?"

Hermione, at first, didn't understand what Sirius was achieving by mentioning the past. However, noting the ease, Remus would have when walking while answering gave her the answer. Sirius was distracting his friend from the pain long enough to get him situated.

"I remember hearing about the time you convinced Peeves to turn all the Christmas trees purple," Hermione mused as they reached the doorway.

Remus breathed with a smile. "It cost me two dung bombs."

Sirius nodded and helped the werewolf inside, assisting in placing him on the bed. "Alright, mate. Stretch out and let her have a look."

Remus grimaced as he maneuvered to the pillows, slumping to the bed. Hermione gave Sirius a bounce of her head before patting his arm. "Get some rest, I'll take care of him," she whispered.

Sirius bent and kissed her forehead before escaping the room. Hermione lifted her shirt to reveal the wand tucked in her waistband. She flicked it to her desk and rose it to the ceiling before focusing on the werewolf. She touched his scorching skin and scowled while looking at his wounds.

"You smell like lavender and vanilla," Remus sighed and winced while moving.

"And you smell like you could use a bath, Remus," Hermione said with a small smile.

Remus coughed and nodded. "Yes," he huffed.

Her wand touched a few of the scratches. "Remus, what happened?"

"This is my life, Hermione."

A crate of potions and a towel floated to the bedside. Hermione got to work cleaning up the wounds before shifting the werewolf toward her. Remus's forehead pressed into her neck and groaned.

"Come on, take your potions, Remus," Hermione whispered as she stroked his hair.

"You smell like home," he breathed.

"Remus," she paused when he lifted his face to her and kissed her lips.

Hermione stiffened, and Remus used the bulk of his reserves to pull her into his lap. Her legs curled around his sides as he forced her to straddle him in their coupling.

"Remus," she whispered when they parted.

"I just need you. I felt it all night. Hermione," He breathed as he nuzzled her neck.

"I need you to focus and take your potions," Hermione murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He stuck his hand under her shirt and ran it over her left breast. "Do you feel that? The thrumming of this string connected from mine to yours?"

Hermione smiled and sighed. "A nod to Jane Eyre?"

"I love you," he whispered.

Hermione pulled from him enough to meet his eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Last night, all I thought of was you. Hermione, you captivate me," he expressed with a deep breath.

"Do you," she was stopped when he kissed her.

This man, he knew what soft and subtle meant. Remus gripped her chest and groaned as she whimpered. His hand caressing her back, gripped her shirt and pulled it up and over her. Hermione panted and pressed a hand to his chest. "Remus, you have to take your potions and recover some. I have to go get Teddy today."

"I will if you stay with me until you have to leave," Remus sighed.

"I will."

* * *

Hermione shifted and scrubbed her face as she stood in the King Cross Station. What the fuck was she thinking? She had to have lost her mind. Her fingers rested over her forehead as her thumb dug into her temple.

"Are you alright?" Ginny's voice broke the ambiance.

Hermione jumped and turned to the redhead. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a friend," Ginny sighed. "I don't seem far off."

Hermione waved her hand, then rubbed the side of her neck. "It's just been a rough couple of days. How's Harry doing?"

"Oh, he's fine. Sirius plans to go out with him and the children next weekend."

Hermione just nodded as she breathed. "I hope Teddy adjusts alright. I haven't told him yet."

Ginny moved to stand next to her and frowned. "Not the type of news you can say in a letter."

Hermione resituated her magenta turtle neck and coat. "No, it is not."

"Tell me, why do you seem so haggard today?" Ginny asked as she scowled at her.

"I was up late," Hermione murmured. "Severus and I were in the dining room all night."

Ginny rose her eyebrows and huffed. "Well, it seems your hands are full. How has Snape been handling things?"

"Surprisingly well," she responded.

She took Hermione's discomfort into account and pursed her lips. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something has made you extraordinarily off," Ginny mused.

Hermione scowled at her and exhaled before waving her hand in the air. "I don't know what I'm doing. Remus told me this morning he wanted me to go with him to the Burrow. He wanted to escort me with Sirius, and for the life of me, I can't find a reason to tell him no."

Ginny leaned into her and laughed. "It just figures. You bring them back, and they vie for your attention like schoolboys with a crush on the professor."

Hermione narrowed her gaze at the redhead. "I don't find that funny in the least."

Ginny subtly reached over and pulled down Hermione's collar of her turtleneck, gasping at the hidden evidence. "How did that happen?" she hissed.

Hermione groaned as she covered the silvery mark. "It was an accident. One of which I refused to blame him for."

"What were you doing that it was an accident?" Ginny growled while nudging her.

Hermione's jaw jutted forward in the slightest. "I really don't want to talk about that."

Ginny covered her mouth. "You didn't!"

"No, I didn't. He was recovering from the moon for Merlin's sake. He was, well, it happened," Hermione sputtered and then waved. "It was an accelerated reaction due to tension, alright?"

To Hermione's relief, the Hogwart's train sounded outside the station and brought them back to the task at hand. Ginny took Hermione's hand and squeezed as the locomotive pulled into the platform. It was a nerve-racking moment for Hermione. The last time she saw the boy was when he was at school asking her if she was any closer to solving this.

She knew that he was worried about his cousins. He missed his grandmother. Teddy pined for normalcy. It was difficult for Hermione to not have any answers for him yet, on top of announcing his father's arrival. Would he be upset? Would he ask why his mother was missing? Hermione was afraid most of all, in disappointing him.

Hermione was chewing her lower lip as the train came to a halt and settled in the station. Children of all ages started to pour from the doors, but Teddy hadn't appeared. Where was he? Then, with a flash of teal across the side of Hermione's vision, there he was.

Teddy raced forward, and Hermione tore from Ginny to meet him. "Aunt Hermione!" Teddy shouted.

"My Teddy Bear!" She cried when they hugged.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I missed you so much."

"Your Aunt Ginny is here," Hermione whispered and pulled from him.

Teddy arched an eyebrow and glanced over at Hermione. "Did something happen to Grandmother?"

"Oh, no, Teddy. I'm just here spending time with your aunt before you head home. Did you want to get some hot chocolate and tell me about school?" Ginny inquired as she approached.

"Yes, hot chocolate sounds good," Teddy smiled with a nod.

"Okay," Hermione voiced as she rubbed his back.

* * *

Sirius handed Remus another vial before sitting down at the table. "Are you nervous?"

Remus rocked his head. "Yes."

"Do you think she explained everything to him?" Sirius questioned.

"I hope not everything," Remus hummed.

Sirius leaned over the table and scowled. "What happened this morning?" He whispered.

The werewolf looked away and breathed. "I did something horrible."

"What?"

Remus was silent a moment before exhaling. "I bit her," he said.

The animagus slammed back against his chair and shuddered. "On accident?"

"Yes."

"I thought you had it under control? We agreed that you were fine with this plan before we went down from the attic," Sirius declared with a pinch to his brows.

Remus scrubbed his face and groaned. "I know, but it just happened. Padfoot, she was in my lap, and her scent was begging for more attention. I wanted to consume her in more than just a bite but hadn't the energy to follow through."

"Well, I suppose that was a different way to go about it. How did she take it?" Sirius questioned.

Remus tossed his fist to the table and huffed. "Like usual. Brilliantly and with compassion. She pulled out the powdered silver and dittany with a casual air. While I dressed it, I apologized, but she told me not to. Then I asked her what I could do for her, and she told me, just to rest so I was alive for Teddy. I asked if she would let me escort her to the Burrow, and she explained you had asked. So I suggested we both do."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter with a nod. "Oh, that's brilliant, Moony."

"I thought so too. She wants us to step up so we shall," Remus sighed.

"Snivellus told me he kissed her."

Remus swigged down the potion and shrugged. "Would it be so awful to have him around? He can take care of her on nights like last night. Someone to be her sentry when we are unable. If he really is attracted to her, and she's willing, what do we have to lose, Padfoot?"

"I just don't like it," Sirius replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when the front door opened. Remus stood from his chair and straightened his jumper as Sirius reached for the teapot. There was laughing, and broken conversation as the pair made their way into the house.

"I can't believe you told Professor McGonagall that," Hermione giggled from the hallway.

"She asked me if I planned to be late to her class again, I only was being honest, Aunt Hermione," a young boy's voice responded.

They entered the dining room. Remus's palms were sweaty as he took in the appearance of the blue-haired boy. He had green eyes and his nose. This was his son, and even by smell, he could identify him. No one spoke just yet as the boy examined the werewolf.

"He's taller than you said," Teddy whispered to Hermione.

Hermione sprung to life and walked next to Remus. "Teddy, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is your son, Edward Remus Lupin."

Remus chewed the inside of his cheek as he took a step forward. His arm was extended with his hand offered. "I'm so beyond elated to finally meet you, Teddy."

Teddy grinned as his hair melted to the lovely brown of Remus's. "Dad, I'm so happy I get the chance to see you!" He exclaimed and raced into the werewolf's body.

Remus choked on an emotional laugh and embraced him. "Oh, I wasn't expecting this."

"Aunt Hermione always says hugs are better than soft words," Teddy murmured.

"I have to agree," Remus voiced before clearing his throat. "Do you want to get settled so you can tell me about your school year?"

Teddy pulled away and nodded. "Of course! Let me take my trunk up to my room. Aunt Hermione and I have been living together for a year," he beamed.

"Good, she needed someone to take care of her, kid," Sirius declared.

Teddy laughed and walked up to the animagus. "Uncle Sirius! I'm so happy you're here too," he voiced while hugging the man around his shoulders.

"Me too, kid. You go ahead and get set up for the two weeks' home. We have a fun amount of things planned," Sirius chuckled as he patted the boy's hand.

"Okay, I'll return," Teddy announced as he pulled away.

When the boy disappeared, Hermione exhaled with a nod. "He took it far better than I thought."

"How so? What kid wouldn't be excited to see his dad?" Sirius snickered.

"No, it's not that," Hermione sighed. "I was worried he'd be upset that I didn't tell him before."

Remus caressed her shoulder. "You did just fine, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and touched his fingers. "Thank you, Remus. Now, I'm going to make myself scarce for a little while. Why don't you both spend some time with him?"

"Why wouldn't you join us?" Remus asked.

"Because he deserves a moment in time unencumbered by others. Remus, he should get to know you both first hand. You'll do just fine."

Fred stuck his head into the doorway. "You ready, Hermione? We are on a bit of a time crunch."

Hermione nodded and pulled from Remus. "Yes, I'll see you outside."

"Where are you going, love?" Sirius questioned.

"To go pick up a few potion ingredients and some items for the party tomorrow," Hermione answered with a grin. "Fred and George have a plan."

"Well, have fun," Sirius pouted.

Hermione bounced over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back for dinner. Behave."

"You know I won't," Sirius chuckled.

"Have fun with Teddy!" Hermione exclaimed and bounced from the room.

Remus breathed with a nod as he rolled his neck. "I suppose we have plenty of time to get to know my son."

"Your son," Sirius snickered. "Moony, you actually have a legacy."

"Shocking, but relieving at the same time," Remus hummed.

"Agreed. We'll talk about the heavy stuff later. Let's enjoy the simple things today."


	23. Chapter 23

Teddy was sitting cross-legged on the ground with a book in his lap. Severus was scowling over his book at the child who was seated next to Sirius. Remus was shifting on the loveseat as he fought through the discomfort. He still was incredibly sore from last night, which is why Sirius decided to climb on the floor with Teddy while Remus could recover.

"What are you studying?" Severus finally asked.

Teddy glanced over at the man with a tilt to his head. "Swelling Solution. Aunt Hermione told me we will learn that after I return from holiday."

Sirius was glancing through the photo album Teddy had and smirked at him. "You study ahead of the lessons, Moony Jr.?"

"Yes, she told me that's the best way to get decent O.W.L.S. and best for points. Hufflepuff might win the cup this year," Teddy said with a nod.

Severus grimaced and huffed. "That book is outdated. There are four better ways to use ingredients than those school books."

"Mhm, Uncle Harry told me he found your old book in school. Even Aunt Hermione was impressed. Personally, I prefer learning about defense against the dark arts. She promised if I was well behaved this summer, she would convince Headmistress McGonagall to let Uncle Harry teach a dueling class after he gets magic back!"

"Who's teaching it now, Teddy?" Remus asked.

"It's being substituted while Professor Thomas is in dispose," Hermione declared as she entered the room.

Teddy grinned back at his father. "Aunt Hermione said you were her favorite D.A.D.A. professor."

Hermione groaned and strolled over and slumped next to Remus. "You were."

"Well, your aunt likes to talk all about us, doesn't she?" Sirius snickered.

Remus breathed and wrapped his arm around her. "You're too generous."

"Not really," Hermione laughed. "I'm just honest."

Teddy set his book down and scrunched his nose. "Dad, do you think Headmistress McGonagall would let you come teach again?"

"No, I don't think so, Teddy. People with my condition aren't very sturdy professors."

"I thought you were very decent," Fred declared as he slipped into the room. "Aren't you two cute? When are you planning on telling my mum when your wedding date is?" He teased.

Hermione was blooming with color. "Fred!" She hissed.

"No one's getting married, Fred," Remus sighed.

"Needless to say, I doubt you would let them walk down the aisle alone, Black," Severus mumbled.

Sirius crawled over to the witch and smirked. "My beautiful darling witch, Snivellus makes a good point," he teased with a wink.

"Sirius," Hermione growled through her teeth.

Teddy's eyebrows rose as he glanced at them. "Is that true?"

Remus scrubbed his face and breathed. "No."

"So, does that mean you aren't planning on having my wee Blacks?" Sirius laughed.

Remus kicked him in the side. "Sirius!"

Hermione covered her face.

"Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes, lovely?" Hermione sighed while she scrubbed her face.

"I don't mind as long as you're happy," He said with a nod.

Sirius was nursing his injured abdomen with a wince. "That's sweet, kid."

Fred collapsed next to the inquisitive boy and smirked. "Hey, kid, how's it been hanging with them today?"

"Quite well, Uncle Fred. I got to show my dad all the photos Grandmother took of me as a baby and that Aunt Hermione took during parties at the Burrow."

"I'm surprised his tolerance is so high," Severus mused.

Remus rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "I think I'm going to go get that bath now," he murmured.

"Alright. You'll let us know if you need anything?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, Dad, do you think we can read a bit before I go to sleep tonight?" Teddy asked.

Remus tilted his head. "Aren't you a bit old for that?" He asked as confusion littered his face.

Hermione nudged him. "He wants to bond," she hissed.

"Oh, alright," Remus chuckled. "Give me a little time, and I'll be ready," He declared and stood up.

The werewolf turned a little and reached for Hermione's hand. There were no words spoken as he ran his thumb in her palm. She smiled and bounced her head before he released her fingers. Fred grinned and waved at Remus, leaving the room. "He's far more interesting when he's fancying someone, isn't he?" Fred asked when the door shut.

Severus stood from his chair and moved to the loveseat. Highly uncharacteristic for the wizard, but as he sat down, he handed Hermione a letter. "Draco sends his regards and gratitude," he announced.

Hermione smirked and glanced over the letter. "I'm glad we could work that out for him."

"Did you help someone, Aunt Hermione?"

"Well, Severus helped," Hermione said.

"Uncle Harry said you were a great wizard when you were here last time," Teddy declared as he glanced at Snape.

Fred yawned and led across Teddy's lap. "He was also a real arse when teaching."

"Fred, language," Hermione snapped.

Sirius maneuvered to lean against Hermione's legs. "It's going to be a fun day tomorrow."

Hermione patted his shoulder and breathed. "Of course."

"I can't wait to see my cousins," Teddy sighed.

"Listen, kid, we're going to fix this," Fred insisted.

Severus nodded. "That he is correct about."

Teddy smiled as he glanced at Hermione. "You really think so?"

"Yes, lovely. We are getting a better idea of how to solve it."

Sirius grinned. "You mind us sticking around for quite a few years, Moony Jr.?"

"Not at all," Teddy laughed.

Hermione waved the boy over, and Fred sat up. "Come here and give me a hug before you get in your pj's, alright?"

"Aunt Hermione, it's not even nine o'clock yet," Teddy groaned as he stood up.

"Now, you know I want you to be settled before your father finishes," Hermione chided.

Teddy grinned as his hair changed to bubblegum pink. "I know. I missed you," he sighed as he embraced the witch.

"That's my Teddy Bear. I'll come say good night before I go to bed," Hermione murmured as she kissed his cheek.

The boy waved and strolled out of the drawing-room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione was thankful for his perspective nature. She turned to Severus and glared. "Please don't promise him things that aren't quite true. That goes for all of you," Hermione huffed.

"It's true," Snape responded.

"You don't know that! I don't know what I need from any of you yet," Hermione hissed.

"You silly witch, of course, you do," Severus retorted with a slight frown.

Sirius shifted from leaning on Hermione's legs. "Love, before you seeth, he's right. You need us, that's all that should matter."

"This isn't normal!" Hermione exclaimed. "None of it," she clarified.

Fred scratched his head and shrugged. "I think there are worse crimes out there, Hermione."

"Your ex-husband is coming tomorrow," Severus said as his eyes narrowed.

Hermione's breath left her as stiffened. "What?" she whispered.

Sirius pursed his lips as he touched her knee. "Love, we were worried about you."

Her nose twitched, and she took a large inhale. "Alright, then everyone is coming?"

"Yes," Severus said with a nod.

"And no fighting?" Hermione asked.

"No," Sirius grumbled.

Hermione rocked her head and rolled her shoulders. "Well, I suppose that's why George wanted me to wear something pretty tomorrow."

"Oh?" Sirius hummed with a smile.

"I'm going to go have some tea," Hermione voiced as she stood up.

"Want me to come join you, love?" Sirius asked.

"No, that's fine. I just need a moment."

Severus thinned his lips as the witch retreated. It was plenty to take it but needed.

"Good choice, mate. She didn't need another blindsight," Fred mumbled as he stretched out on the rug.

"Well, she has the natural ability to resist everything good for her. It's unfortunate, but we can strategically release information as needed," Severus declared.

"I'm beginning to see that," Sirius mumbled.

Fred scratched his chin. "She's quite nurturing with Remus's son."

"I noticed," Severus agreed. "Do you believe she's satisfied?"

"Hardly," Fred voiced. "But she does what she can with what she's allowed."

Severus nodded. "I can understand that," he said before standing. "Come with me, Black. We need to solve this."

* * *

Hermione was stretched out on her bed and reviewing the last week. So much had happened. She went from being alone, struggling, and gutted emotionally, to this. Emotionally supportive men surrounded her. Wizards who… well, they all touched on feelings she had buried. Now, she was going to have to see Ron again.

It was so much.

There was a knock at her door, and Hermione sat up. "Come in."

Sirius popped his head inside. "Can I come join you?"

Hermione patted the bed. "Alright."

The animagus sautered inside and stretched out next to her body. "Come snuggle a bit, love?"

"Sirius, you smell like smoke," Hermione huffed as she relaxed next to him.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"If we plan on living together, then you best quit," Hermione warned.

Sirius stroked her hair and nodded. "If you want, I'll attempt it, but I need a bit of a compromise."

"What?" She groaned.

"If you would trust me with something," Sirius murmured as his grey eyes searched hers.

Hermione looked between the stormy orbs and pursed her lips. "What exactly?"

"Be the wizard you come to when you need to be held," He whispered as he touched her cheek.

"I'm worried, Sirius. I don't know what to expect from all of this."

He brushed his thumb against her cheekbone as his lips grazed her forehead. "That doesn't matter. None of that matters. Only your happiness and heart does."

"You would tell me if you thought I needed to do something? I just feel like there's something I don't know," Hermione breathed as he doted on her.

Sirius pulled away enough to look her. "Do you really want to know? They asked me not to tell you until Teddy left."

Hermione's brow pinched as she narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what?"

"You promise me that you'll think hard on this before I tell you? Do you want this over your head before you see your ex?"

"How bad is it, Sirius?" Hermione whispered.

He ran his thumb over her creased forehead. "It isn't bad. It's just a permanent change. Once everything is said or done, you will have to accept the life you chose."

"And this can wait until after Teddy leaves?"

The animagus nodded with a sigh. "It can, and I will tell you once he leaves if you will allow it."

Hermione exhaled and tugged herself close to him. "Just hold me? I need you, Sirius."

"I know," he breathed. "You're my strong little deity."

"I'm not a goddess," Hermione snorted.

"You're mine," he chuckled.

She ran her fingers over his chest, nuzzled his jaw. "You're exactly what I needed, Sirius."

"If you decide you ever want to get married again, would you marry me?"

Hermione jerked from him with a scowl on her face. "Is that your backward way of proposing?"

"No," he laughed. "That's my way of seeing if you ever would. It would make my mother turn in her grave if the inheritance of the might House of Black went to you."

"I won't get married again, Sirius. I can't have children, so there wouldn't be a use to it," Hermione voiced while shaking her head.

Sirius smirked as he tugged one of her curls. "Then if children ever became a point? Adoption or otherwise?"

Hermione moaned and kissed his lips. "If I ever get the urge, then yes. I'll marry you for them," she giggled while shaking her head.

His smirk evolved into something mischievous. "You remember that promise, alright? I'm going to make you the prettiest Black there ever was."

"Keep dreaming, Sirius," Hermione snorted. "It will be beneficial on sleepless nights."

"Now, if you only let us shag you, we'd be set," Sirius winked.

"I'm not letting all three of you have your way with me. I already have enough to worry about without arguments."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Three. Quite the concept. I was just referring to Moony and me."

Hermione groaned and shoved him in the slightest. "Don't."

"Love, I'm in full support of you treating yourself to as much happiness and contentment as you can."

"Let's avoid this subject," Hermione mumbled.

"What exactly did Snape do that has your knickers in a bunch?"

Hermione's cheeks were flaming. "He has an intensity that is parallel. I understand it."

"Well, I don't judge you," Sirius laughed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

The animagus rocked his head while climbing toward the pillows. "I sleep naked."

"That doesn't surprise me," Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

He shifted and tore off his black t-shirt. "It shouldn't."

Hermione crawled to the pillows and snuggled under the blankets. Sirius soon followed suit and wiggled his eyebrows as he shifted under the sheets. His pants soon were tossed aside, and Hermione gasped. "I thought you were joking, Sirius!"

Sirius bent to her face and kissed her temple. "I never lie about nudity, love."

"Well, fine," Hermione huffed as he moved closer.

"I'm big spoon, Hermione. Curl up so we can have some pillow chatter."

Hermione giggled while shaking her head. "You're too much."

"Not the first time I've heard that from a pretty witch."

She groaned while lying on her side, elbowing his side. "Don't you dare bring up past shags as you're starks in my bed."

He pressed his chin over her shoulder as his arm curled around her body. "I promise, I'll keep it sweet and vague."

"Let's get some rest. I have a feeling it's going to be insanity tomorrow," Hermione voiced as her fingers ran over his.

"I'll keep you above water, Hermione. You need to trust me."

"You have it, Sirius."


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius was tugging on the young Lupin's shirt with a grin as they crowded around the fireplace. "I like your threads."

Teddy grinned and nodded. "Aunt Hermione bought me the shirt when she picked me up. She said you'd like it."

"I do, she has good tastes," Sirius snickered.

Remus shifted his pristine sweater and nodded. "She does."

"Does anyone else have second thoughts to this whole affair?" Severus asked as he walked into the room.

The lot of them were in newer clothing. Hermione had gone shopping with the twins yesterday and gathered plenty for the occupants of the house. Sirius insisted on paying her back, but she declined. They were gifts. Sirius, he was impressed and enjoyed the new clothing immensely. Teddy just as much so and liked the acceptance of his interest in muggle bands. Remus and Severus were not as thrilled. They shared the same mild disdain for someone buying them gifts.

Severus readjusted his jumper and huffed. "Possibly request a stay of this plan?"

"Don't be so bothersome, Snape. She wants us all to go," Sirius straightened his vest.

Remus glanced in the clouded mirror on the walk and breathed. "It's going to be rather loud," he shifted his hair with tugging and flattened fingers.

Sirius popped up behind him. "You look fine," he whispered.

Remus shifted and nodded. "Well, the best I could do."

"You look great, dad," Teddy piped up.

Severus turned and noted the woman standing quietly at the door. "This looks handsome, Severus. I'm glad you chose the olive sweater. I brought you this," Hermione offered his coat as she approached him.

Her hand touched his chest with her free hand. "Thank you," Snape mumbled as he took the cloak.

"Is that a blush, Snivellus?" Sirius snickered.

Snape sneered and turned away from them to hide his pink cheeks. "Be quiet, Black."

Hermione covered her smile and dug in her jacket pocket. "Remus, here."

The werewolf pivoted to see her holding up a chocolate bar. "Thank you, Hermione," Remus smiled as he took it.

"Oh, do I get a gift?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, this," Hermione teased as she pulled him down and kissed his cheek.

"That will work," Sirius chuckled.

Teddy skipped by them and went to the doorway. "Time to go to my party!"

Hermione laughed as she walked over to him. "Let's go. I think it's time to go have a bit of fun."

"Hey, Teddy, meet us on the stoop?" Sirius questioned.

The boy nodded and left the room, which followed by the front door opening and snapping shut. Hermione exhaled before turning to the three men left inside. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Well, we're here for you," Remus declared.

Severus slid on his coat and rocked his head. "Yes, we are all here for you," he responded.

Hermione swallowed and reached her hand out toward Sirius. "Come with me?"

"I always will, Hermione," Sirius announced as he paced forward.

* * *

The ground thudded below them as they landed. Hermione huffed and straightened as Teddy smiled up at her while holding her hand. She touched his cheek and nodded. "You're so handsome, my Teddy Bear."

"You're the prettiest, Aunt Hermione," Teddy voiced with a nod.

Hermione beamed and let go of his hand before unbuttoning her jacket. Teddy took the coat for her and bobbed his head. His approval wasn't the only one she needed. The witch turned around to see the three men a few feet behind her. Severus's eyebrows rose. Remus's eyes were wide, revealing the white around his dazzling green, and Sirius's jaw was dislodged.

The witch in question was in a burnt red short dress with lace sleeves. It was a beautiful dress that spoke of modern vintage. Conservative, but playful. Something that spoke volumes without running around in a tartish outfit. Hermione wasn't expecting their clear approval of her choice as she fiddled with her bag. "George and Fred insisted," she mumbled.

Sirius cleared his throat and sauntered toward her. "Well, it's great, love. I'm glad they have decent tastes. Was it to make your ex jealous?"

"A little," Hermione laughed.

Remus hemmed and closed the gap. "Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, I think we shall, Mr. Lupin," Hermione voiced as she wrapped her hand around him.

They traversed up the pathway toward the Burrow. "You promise?" Hermione whispered.

"I do. If that means you need me to hold your hand the whole time, I will," Remus murmured.

The door opened, and chaos erupted out toward them. Hands were pulling them inside, voices from all directions rang. Hermione was yanked from Remus and stretched between Bill and Fleur.

"Hermione!" Bill exclaimed.

"O', 'ermione! We're zo glad to zee you!" Fleur cried as they held her.

She was queasy and overwhelmed. "I'm so glad to see you as well. How's France?" Hermione asked.

A hand landed on her shoulder. The smooth voice that came with it was a shock as the fluent french announced a new texture. Hermione glanced back to see Severus. Fleur's eyes lit up where Bill's narrowed at the former Potions Professor. The blond woman answered in french to Snape's question.

Severus smiled and patted Hermione's shoulder as he answered. "She's been very informative about the changes and history we don't remember," he responded in English.

"Fancy that. Snape, I never took you for a French speaker," Bill grumbled.

"I learned from my mother," Severus answered.

"Remus! Merlin, it's lovely to see you!" Arthur's voice was loud over the sea of redheads.

Hermione grew distracted as she glanced around. She knew Snape was speaking, and probably information on his childhood was being given, but her mind was filled to capacity on activity. George and Fred were talking to Charlie. Sirius was having a conversation with Harry, Ginny, and Angelina. It was something she hadn't been exposed to in over a year.

"Aunt Hermione," Teddy's voice drew her back to their small group.

He was standing there with a frown. "Yes, love?" Hermione questioned.

"Can I go find my cousins?" Teddy asked.

Hermione breathed and nodded. "Okay, but if you start feeling funny, you need to come see your father."

"Alright," Teddy grumbled.

"I mean it. This is all new, so you have to make sure you don't overdo it," Hermione warned.

"Victoire is outside in the yard," Bill said with a smile breaching his lips.

Teddy rocked his head before bolting off toward the kitchen. The witch exhaled before turning her attention back to the group. This was a fantastic idea, but she didn't realize just how out of sorts she'd feel.

"He's a good boy," Bill voiced.

Hermione agreed as her hair bounced. "Yes, he is. He's strong-willed and a bit of a handful. Always a hint of mischief."

"Do you think 'e is 'appy?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, he is thrilled his father is back. How has Victoire been taking living with her grandmother while this crisis has been around?" Hermione mumbled before pursing her lips.

"She's alright. It's been far more taxing for us. Dominique and Louis are a bit more understanding of the circumstance, but miss her quite a bit," Bill grimaced as he shuffled his feet.

"Are you any closer?" Fleur asked with wide eyes.

Severus squeezed Hermione's shoulder before nodding. "Nearly. We have a few more conflicts to amend before a true answer is given."

Hermione was just about to open her mouth for a retort when the front door opened. Here she thought she would have time to adjust to the madness before reality slapped her. Ronald Weasley stepped inside with a woman standing next to him. An evidently pregnant, redheaded woman. This stranger was gorgeous, and he was grinning like a man who found gold. It was a punch to the gut.

This whole time. Hermione thought he was gone running off his sadness and destitute. Hermione never fathomed that he would find something while he was away. Ron didn't even tell her he was seeing anyone in their last letter. Grant it, that was two months ago, but she thought he would at least tell her.

Hermione pulled away from the group and dodged the rest of the Weasley clan to reach the kitchen. Molly was at the stove and cooking, but Hermione just stood there, watching the scene unfold. Ron was making his way through his family, greeting and introducing the others to the stranger. It was challenging to connect the dots. He actually moved on.

"You never were one to hide from your problems," Molly hemmed.

Hermione sighed as she pivoted toward the woman. "Ron just got here with," she paused.

"Did he bring Blair? That's lovely. You both will finally get the chance to meet," Molly declared, but her lips and scowl contradicted her chipper tone.

"Mum, I didn't know," Hermione sighed.

Molly pulled the spoon from the pot and waved it dramatically. "Of course not, dear. He wanted it to be a secret. He felt awful for wanting to move on despite the crisis."

Hermione puffed as she approached the matriarch. "I know I should be happy."

Molly wiped her hands on her apron and caressed Hermione's cheek. "It's alright not to be. I know it's hard to see beyond the past. I don't believe he did this to hurt you."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I missed you."

"My lovely Hermione. I missed you too. It's been quite strange without you."

A voice cleared from behind them, drawing Hermione's attention. Remus and Sirius were standing there with mirrored expressions of anxiety written in their posture. "Are you alright?" Remus questioned.

Hermione turned with a nod. "I'll be fine. It just through me."

Sirius grinned and scooped up the witch in his arm to Molly's apparent dismay. "Don't you worry, love. I have just the ticket."

Hermione moved to argue with her index finger at the ready, but Sirius pulled her in for a forceful kiss. The witch squeaked in surprise as she gripped his shoulders. However, her conviction lessened as he deepened the kiss.

"Sirius Black! There will be no snogging in my kitchen! I don't care how long you've been gone," Molly shouted.

When Sirius pulled away, a wooden spoon barely missed his face as it whistled by. "Molly, I know you want one next," Sirius snickered.

Remus covered his face and groaned. "Pushing it, Pads."

Hermione grabbed onto Remus's arm as she tugged him from the kitchen as another assault of kitchen tools flung their way. The shrill cries of Molly were put at a distance as Sirius was left chuckling and bantering with the woman. The insanity that was the Weasleys were always high voltage. Sirius, unfortunately, was the distraction Hermione needed.

Arthur, Bill, and George had peeled off to the kitchen to check on the argument, leaving less of a crowd in the small sitting room. That left her no choice but to join Harry and Ginny, who were sitting around the coffee table. Remus had tugged her into the loveseat and curled his arm across her back.

"Well, it's definitely louder than I remember," Ginny laughed.

Harry handed Hermione a bottle of some spirit or ale, which she took with a nod. "Yes, quite a bit."

"You two look cozy," Ginny remarked with a smile.

Remus glanced over at the witch next to him with a nod. "A bit. We're decent enough friends," he smiled.

Hermione sipped the bottle before clearing her throat. "It has been interesting."

"Ron's new girlfriend looks nice," Harry murmured as he stared at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

"Where did Severus sneak off to?" Remus asked.

"Oh, he went to go check on the children. I think he needed a minute after we told him Albus's middle name," Harry grumbled as he rubbed the side of his neck.

"Oh," Hermione sighed.

She saw it coming before they even reached her. Ron was escorting Blair over to meet them. Hermione could feel her stomach twisting as he approached. There was no exiting stage left for this drama. The witch stood up after setting down her ale, and Remus followed suit just in time for them to all be faced to face.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron mumbled.

"Ronald, it's nice to see you," Hermione replied.

His ears were red as he bobbed his head. "You too. I was wondering if you were going to be here. Mum said you'd come, but I wasn't sure. You don't usually risk it if you can help it."

"She's not risking anything," Remus declared.

Ron nodded as his adam's apple quivered. "Remus, it's nice to see you. Harry told me you and Sirius were back, but I'm still shocked about it."

"Well, Hermione found us in the Death Chamber without our memories. She's been a blessing. Who's the charming woman with you?" Remus asked.

That only built the discomfort even more as Ron's cheeks not bloomed with color. "Oh, er, well, this is Blair Fife. She's a witch from Scottland."

Blair smiled and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet one of Ron's best friends," her voice thick with a Scottish accent.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she shook it.

Ron winced in the slightest, but Blair laughed with a nod. "I started a year after you left."

"We met after I got off a boat in Norway. I was lost, and she helped me get to Stavanger," Ron confessed with a roll of his shoulders.

"So, you both were married?" Blair inquired as she glanced at Ron.

Ron swallowed with a nod. "Yes, but Hermione didn't want children."

"I never said I didn't want them," Hermione retorted.

"Hermione," he huffed.

"She had her reasons," Remus clarified.

"Well, Blair did," Ron hummed.

Remus could smell the peppering of anger coming from the witch next to him. "Hermione chose her path as you chose yours," he settled on while rubbing the witch's back.

"Path," Ron scoffed.

Blair nudged him while shooting the redheaded man a glare. "Dontcha start something, Ronald. She's clearly over it. Look, they're happy. Leave it be."

The pair jostled slightly as a form squeezed next to Hermione. "We truly are. She already said we'd get married, right, love?" Sirius questioned with a grin as his hand skirted her behind.

"Married?" Ron blinked.

"Right after we start on some wee Blacks," Sirius snickered.

Blair pointed at the two wizards next to Hermione. "All three of you? I suppose that's not unheard of."

Hermione felt like she could drop dead. Tap out and be done with this incredibly awkward moment.

"Wait, you're with Remus and Sirius?" Ron asked.

Sirius chuckled and nudged a thumb toward the door. "Snivellus is around somewhere too. Not my cup of tea, but if she's happy, I won't complain."

Remus scrubbed his bearded face before sighing. "Tact isn't your strong suit, Padfoot."

"Hold on," Ron growled. "You're telling me that Hermione Granger is dating all three of you?" His voice had reached near shouting.

"Yes," Hermione exhaled. "As barmy as it sounds." She was already on the train headed for a collision; she might as well sit down and take the ride.

Blair clapped while laughing. "Oh, Merlin, I thought our life was wicked odd, Ron. We had been living on my da's old farm taking care of the sheep, but this takes the quaffle."

Remus bent toward Hermione and kissed her temple. "It's been an interesting adventure."

"It really has. I wouldn't change it for the world. Without them, I don't think I'd be any closer to solving this conflict," Hermione declared as she pulled the marauders closer.

"Yes, it's been quite illuminating," Remus laughed.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter. "I didn't think ole Moony would have it in him, but apparently he does."

"This is real?" Ron asked as he narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Why wouldn't it be? She deserves happiness, too, right?" Sirius voiced with pinched brows.

"Well, of course," Ron puffed as he coiled his arm closer to Blair.

"Then I'm glad we can agree," Ginny interjected as she moved into view. "Hello, Blair. I'm sorry that we haven't met before today. I'm Ginny, Ron's stellar sister."

Blair laughed and reached for the Weasley witch. "Oh, it's something special to meet Ron's family. I couldn't wait."

Hermione glanced up at Remus, and he nodded. They were going to peel off for some air. Surviving dinner was going to be something, but at least the hardest part of moving on had happened. Sirius, Remus, and Hermione sneaked off to the front door just as the rest of the Weasleys from the kitchen returned. Only a single moment in time, she could see this being what they embellished on. Severus was reaching the front garden just as they exited.

Merlin, family gatherings were far more emotionally draining than Hermione ever thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Dinner was eventful but for all good reasons. The children had a great time, and soon, Hermione could blend to the background as she intended. It was pleasant to see the changes the entire family went through in the span of a year. After dinner is when things began to grow disfigured again.

Hermione was sitting with Ginny and Angelina as the marauders were standing with Charlie and Arthur. It was a normal conversation. Nothing truly obscure, until Angelina noted Hermione's eyes were wandering toward the marauders.

"So, it's true, right? All of you have some odd coupling?" Angelina asked.

Hermione glanced back at her and frowned. "Well, yes, I have been trying to sort it out."

"How does that even work? I mean, I could understand those two, but Snape too?" Angelina inquired with a pinch to her brow.

"Well, he's a decent balance. The cynic who has the intellect and a conservative honesty. I don't understand why each of them is here, but I've been so very grateful for them."

Ginny cleared her throat as she tapped her chest. "Have you shagged them?" She whispered.

"No," Hermione gasped. "I mean, it's not something I've searched for. They, well, it's difficult to explain."

"Are you scared?" Angelina questioned with a frown.

"No, why would I be?" Hermione's cheeks were tinted with color.

Ginny arched her eyebrow. "Well, it is a large task. Have you sat down with them yet? Talked about how far this goes? It's not that we don't support your decisions; we just want to make sure it's more than this."

Hermione shifted as she scratched her neck. "Well, it's very odd. I had trouble with the concept of just one person to disappoint."

"You didn't let him down," Angelina hissed.

Ron stomped out from the kitchen and yanked Hermione out of her seat. "Outside, now," he ordered.

"Ronald, you don't have any right to touch me!" Hermione snapped as she yanked her arm from him.

"Get outside; we're going to finish this. My older brother won't scold me because you're emotionally inept!" Ron shouted.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Sirius growled as he launched himself over.

Ron snapped his form to the marauder and launched a punch toward him. Another halted his arm— Remus had stepped in now, creating more of a commotion. "Don't you dare, boy. We're protecting her."

"Let go of me," Ron snapped.

Remus released his arm, and the redhead pushed the werewolf. He sneered, revealing a little of his teeth. "Don't fucking touch me," Remus growled.

Hermione gasped and stepped between the heated marauders and Ron. "All of you, it's over, knock it off."

Ron reached for Hermione again only to be flipped to the ground. "They meant what they said, Mr. Weasley," Severus's voice bounced over the room.

Ron scuffled on the rug before righting himself. "Bloody mental, all of you. What are you even thinking?"

"It's none of your business," Hermione declared.

"It is when I know you're lying. You wouldn't agree to this even if a knife was at your throat," Ron retorted with a hot glare.

Hermione winced a moment before recovering her fury. "You have no clue as to what I do for those I love, Ronald. If you did, you'd never say that."

"Oh, so it's love? You had plenty for me, and you still let me crawl in the dark, begging for more. All I wanted was a family and love. You're too bloody cold to give it to one person, let alone more."

"I wanted a family," Hermione murmured.

Ron waved a hand in the air. "Right, because that was so clear when you worked long hours on a fucking werewolf bill!"

Remus's fingers were twitching toward his pocket. Sirius, he was squeezing his knuckles. Severus, well, he was still defensive with his wand ready. Hermione was positive; this was going to turn bloody if she didn't intervene. "You can be angry with me for lost time all you like, but it happened."

Ron gestured his hand close to her face. "I want it back. All the time you took from me," he hissed.

"I'm warning you, back off," Remus rumbled with narrow eyes.

"It doesn't surprise me that you brought back your fixation. You might be able to suffer through caring for his son, but it won't last. Nothing with you is ever permanent. Makes sense why you'd bring Sirius back too. I mean, why not? You get to be removed and still chased after."

A deep, gaping wound that had been bleeding for a long time resurfaced. Hermione felt the wind leave her as she attempted to keep her composure. He had the right verbal knives that stuck deep into her chest. Bleeding out was a kinder death than the one that would consume her. He was right.

Blair was the next person on the scene that wasn't a bystander. She marched up to the Weasley and snagged his ear, yanking him with her toward the door. "I'll be a bloody bog doxie if I let ya keep making a fool of yourself. Ronald, you get outside and cool off," She snarled while opening the door.

"Blair, but," Ron huffed.

"Go walk off your temper, now," she ordered.

Ron bobbed his head and breathed. "I'm sorry."

"I know, now, off with ya. You've already made a mess of yourself," Blair said.

The Weasley escaped, and the woman paced back toward Hermione. Ginny stood up with a frown across her face. It was an odd moment, but Hermione waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know that he can be heated like a blasted end skewer. I hope you know I bare no ill will toward ya. What was, was, there's no easy repair for it," Blair declared with a nod.

Hermione knew Blair was making an effort to see if it was of equal measure. "I don't hold blame for his actions. Ron has always been quick to act without thought. I'm glad you're both happy."

Blair rubbed her stomach and breathed. "Life is full of happy accidents, Hermione. Things we don't expect to change our lives end up being the milestones we live by. I don't expect us to be great friends, but I respect you for what you're doing."

Hermione touched her shoulder and nodded. "Things happen for reasons we don't understand."

A hand touched her arm, and Hermione glanced over to see Severus. "I think it might be best to depart soon," he whispered.

"I agree with Snape," Sirius grumbled. "The party is getting stale."

"Alright, let's say our goodbyes and find Teddy."

Blair bobbed her head. "You're welcome up any time, Hermione. I know ya both just need time."

"Thank you," Hermione sighed before departing from them.

The three wizards shared the same pinched expression. It was going to be a difficult night.

* * *

"Edward, where is your aunt?" Severus questioned as he flicked his wand.

The kitchen was being scrubbed and tidied while the child sat at the counter with his potion's book. "She went up to read in a bath. She usually does that after Uncle Ron posted her a letter," he remarked while flipping a page.

"Is she always so emotional?" Snape asked.

Teddy glanced over and frowned. "Yes, but my Grandmother likes that. She calls Aunt Hermione, the witty angel."

Snape folded a towel and hummed. "Well, that's a rather illogical pet name."

"I suppose, but she's amazing. Aunt Hermione used to come over after work all the time when I was little. Her and Uncle Harry would skip days so that Grandmother had help."

"Did she now? Well, interesting," Severus mused.

"Mhm, I love her so much. I wish she were my mum sometimes, but Grandmother says I don't need to call her that for her to love me."

Snape leaned over the counter toward the boy. "Do you want your aunt to stay here with your father?"

"Yes," Teddy said with a nod.

"Even as it is?" Severus voiced.

Teddy's hair turned orange as he tilted his head to the side. "Are you asking if you can date Aunt Hermione? Uncle Sirius asked me this morning."

Bloody Black. "Yes," Snape responded.

"Is she going to date my dad too?"

"I suppose if she wants. I'm asking for my own interests, not theirs."

Teddy pursed his lips to one side and crossed his arms. "Then, I can call you Uncle Severus like James and Albus?"

"Yes," Severus conceded.

"How does that work, Uncle Severus?"

Snape scowled at the inquisitive boy. "What?"

"Well," Teddy started. "Uncle Sirius, my dad, and you all want to date my Aunt Hermione. How does that work? Victoire told me that only when a girl likes a boy do they kiss and hold hands. Is that it?"

Well, fuck. The last thing Severus wanted to get into was the mappings of relationships with the Lupin child. "Among other things. Usually, it is a well-crafted set of steps."

"Like a potion," Teddy agreed.

"Yes, like a potion. A potion that doesn't make any sense to anyone. Not even the people involved understand until it's started."

Teddy nodded and rocked in his seat. "How do you know when a girl likes you?"

Severus straightened his form and frowned. He had an inkling where this was leading. "She knows what you enjoy and appreciates that about you."

"Victoire thinks I'm ridiculous for enjoying books. I guess she doesn't like me that much," Teddy sighed.

"Give her a year, Edward. Girls are very moronic at your age," Severus dismissed it with a toss of his hand.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

Snape thinned his lips as he straightened the jars on the counter. "Yes."

"Is my mum going to come home too?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Snape responded.

Teddy exhaled with a bob of his head. "Okay, then. I'm going to find my dad. I think he can help me with my essay on disarming spells."

Severus watched the boy jump off the stool and wander toward the door. "Edward, if you ever need to talk about this. I'll listen. I know they have a hard time understanding what you're going through."

Teddy turned enough to agree. "Thanks, Uncle Severus. I'm sorry about your mum." He left after that.

* * *

Hermione was resting at the bottom of the bathtub under the water. It rippled and shimmered above her as she held her breath. When was she going to feel like she could breathe easier? She had been sunken in murky waters for such a vast amount of time. Her chest burned for the release of free breathing. Her life was choking her.

There were no sounds as she stared up at the lights dancing on the surface. Just her own heartbeat. It was that place between the highs of love and the lows of damnation. She knew when she walked out of this room. She would have to make a decision. It all seemed so out of the realm of normal.

A hand submerged into the water and gripped her arm. The shock of the intrusion caused her to flail and burst to the surface, wretched air whistling into her lungs. "Merlin, Hermione, are you alright?" Remus gasped.

Hermione wiped her face and glared up at the worried werewolf. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Remus sunk near the tub, so he was at her eye-level. "I knocked, but you weren't answering. I grew worried. It's not like you to be on Sirius's floor."

"I was fine," Hermione huffed. "I just needed some time with my thoughts."

He reached out and touched her face. "I'm sorry. I saw your legs hanging from the tub and thought the worst."

"You thought I bumped my head?" She teased while leaning on the wall of the tub toward him.

"Well, yes," Remus grumbled. "You had a rough day."

"My savior," she snickered.

Remus swallowed and pulled his hand from her face. "I'll let you finish."

"Why do we do this so much?"

The question halted his retreat. "Do what?"

"This catch and release. I've been trying to figure out how this is all going to work. If I want it to, or if it's because of a potion. We get close enough to touch and feel each other, but then we run. We both do," Hermione declared as she rested her chin on her arm over the rim of the tub. "I can't figure this out without you telling me what to do."

"Do you want this to work?"

"I want to feel again. Seeing Ron made me realize how much I avoid it. I retreat from feeling more than needed, so I don't ruin someone else's life."

Remus exhaled and pulled himself closer to the tub. "You didn't ruin his life. He ended up where he was supposed to be."

"Then where does that leave me?"

"Where do you want it to?" He whispered.

Hermione moved in the bathtub, creating the sounds of splashing that intruded on their quiet conversation. "I don't know," she said while bending closer to him.

Remus backed away toward the wall. Her delicious fragrance surrounded him, and his trust in his resolve was low. Hermione scowled and straightened her form, causing the werewolf to glance away from her. She shuffled for her towel and wrapped herself.

The witch maneuvered from the barrier and crawled over his lap before speaking. "Will you stop running from me if I ask for more?"

Remus swallowed before meeting her gaze. "More?"

"I need you to tell me you want me, Remus. Not just admire me from afar with small moments of clarity in between."

"But I have!" He hissed.

"Then show me, because I can't lead this time. I need someone strong enough to show me the way out of this forest. I don't see the results and need help."

Remus groaned and cupped her face before kissing her. It was fucking madness that she asked of. He had been dreading the call for leadership longer than he realized. Remus knew she needed to hear it. To know that someone else would draw a line in the sand. He, however, was not the right person for that. He wanted it all and, with consent, would be happy to oblige.

The zipper sounded, and her hand touched him. Her whimpers were lustful as he felt the vibration through his mouth. This was sincerely how it was going to happen? A quick coupling on the bathroom floor?

"Dad? Uncle Sirius said you were in the bathroom. I can't find my Defense Against the Dark Arts book."

Remus groaned as he pressed his forehead to her chest. "I'll be out in a moment to help you find it."

"Okay, but Aunt Hermione usually knows where they are, but she's not answering. I knocked on her door when she wasn't in her bathroom."

"She might be napping," Remus grunted.

"I'll check the drawing-room."

"That's my boy. I'll be out in a moment," Remus voiced.

She raised his face from her chest and nosed his cheek. "We'll continue this later," she whispered.

"Why are you up here now that I think of it?" Remus asked as she nibbled on his neck.

Hermione sighed against his skin. "I was avoiding your son."

Remus chuckled with a nod. "I can see that," He moaned as she kissed his jawline.

"I'll see you in the drawing-room," Hermione replied after climbing from his form.

Remus nodded against the wall and watched the witch get dressed. "Just give me a moment, and I'll leave the bathroom.

Hermione smirked as she reached for her bra. "Take your time. I'm going to sneak out before he comes back," She said while turning to slide on her leggings.

The werewolf watched her throw on one of his ratty sweaters and leave. Merlin. Dumbledore. Someone. Remus silently pleaded for more resolve as he sat on the floor, disheveled and hungry for more.

* * *

**Author Notes: So much resistance... Aren't you curious why? I have a secret and can't wait to tell you!**


	26. Chapter 26

Kingsley just so happened to need Hermione that week. Coincidently, the marauders found other uses of time with the child. That included long days over at Andromeda's, visits to Harry's house, and even a day over at Bill's cottage. They were leaving Fred and Severus to be her only form of companionship for the evenings after. Hermione could smell something. The scent of some sort of hidden truth that she was close to on Sunday. What exactly were they hiding?

"You've been staring at that page for twenty minutes," Severus mused.

Hermione jerked against Fred and breathed. "I was just lost in my mind a bit."

"It's alright, Hermione. It's been a long week," Fred sighed as he rubbed her arm.

"They've been so consumed with Teddy this week," Hermione grumbled.

Severus pursed his lips while glancing at the Weasley. "Did you want to speak about it?" He asked.

Fred kissed Hermione's hair and pulled away. "I'm going to go find that wine and chocolate. Let's have a fun Friday," He announced while climbing from the sofa.

Hermione watched the gangly Weasley leave, but not without glancing back at Severus. It was obvious he wanted her alone. Knowing that, it wasn't surprising that he erected from his chair only to move next to her.

"Why?" she asked.

Severus relaxed against the sofa and hemmed. "They aren't fond of secrets among friends."

"What are they hiding? Are you all going to die? Why is it so important that I'm in the dark?" Hermione pelted him with questions as she pivoted on the couch.

"Well, it's appropriate. The boy doesn't need to be a part of this decision you must make," Snape announced.

She pinched her brows together as she set the book on the table. "That's an intelligent way to dodge questions, Severus."

He scratched his chin and shifted. "Do you find any of us more attractive than the other?"

"Besides the topic at hand," Hermione dismissed.

"No, not truly. However, an answer would be nice."

"I don't know. We've only kissed once," Hermione huffed as she glanced from him.

He took her hand and drew her attention to him. "Shall I remedy your confusion again, Hermione?"

Her cheeks were glowing. The heat built from them warmed her ears and stuttered the heartbeat in her chest. Even as his other hand encased her cheek, she couldn't fathom the breath he would steal from her. Something was remarkably different kissing this wizard. A patient intensity that rose and fell with the textures of his fingers in her hair.

Nimble, a stroke of genius were his hands as they unbuttoned Hermione's blouse. Satisfied by the accomplishment, Severus yanked the witch to his lap, running his lips along the natural trail of her flesh. This was something she hadn't dreamed of experiencing. It was wholly a path never traveled.

"Touch, here," He murmured while dragging her fingers to her chest.

Hermione complied and sighed as his hand ran along her abdomen. He watched her expression while tugging her hair back, causing her to gasp and reveal her neck. "You require a lack of control. You just misunderstand it. That's a pleasant surprise."

"Severus," She breathed.

He smirked as his fingers touched hers over her covered breast. "Why don't you go get in your pajamas? I'm positive the Weasley boy will be lurking before long," he voiced while releasing her hair.

Hermione hopped off his lap as if she was shocked. Her cheeks and lips were darkened with a tint of potency that was priceless. The witch skirted from the room with speed, leaving the Potion Master to smirk to himself and ease against the back of the sofa, arms stretched around the edge. He hadn't had that much fun tormenting pretty witches in a long time.

"Well, no one would doubt your skill, Sneaky Snape," Fred snickered as he bounced into the room.

Severus arched an eyebrow as Fred set down the chocolates and wine. "All I did was kiss her."

"Yeah, well, that didn't take much," Fred snorted as he replicated the glass.

"Where are the others?" Severus questioned.

Fred popped the bottle and handed him a glass before speaking. "On their way. Teddy is spending the night with George and little Fred."

"I hope they decided to get over their reluctance," Snape grumbled before sipping the wine.

"Who knows. She's gotta find out one way or another. It's her choice in the end," Fred mumbled.

Severus grimaced as he swirled the wine in his glass. "What if she doesn't choose."

"That's what I'm here for, Snapy. I'm here to be the voice of reason," Fred snickered.

"Then, we are doomed."

Fred snorted as he took his glass and sat down on the armchair. "Don't be all doom and gloom. She'll make a choice. You just have to live with it if it's not you."

"I never was keen on it being me," Severus sighed. "I don't think that would be an optimal idea."

"Here I was thinking you didn't want it to be Sirius," Fred mused.

Snape sneered and held up his glass. "Here's to a world without that."

"Well, it might shock you, but any of you are fair game. I don't think the agreeing part will be hard. It's the choosing part that will stump Hermione."

"Lupin already said he was reluctant," Severus voiced.

"And I assume he would be. He was with Tonks too," Fred replied.

The door creaked open, and Sirius entered the room. "Oh, good, you got out the wine. We're going to need a few more bottles."

Fred pointed to the cabinet and nodded. "I brought them up earlier, just in case."

Remus appeared and skirted into the room. "Can we shelf this again? It's not a great night to be making proclamations."

"Why's that?" Fred asked.

Sirius chuckled and handed Remus a glass. "It's never going to be a great night for him, Freddy. Don't worry."

"I just believe we should wait until Teddy is back at school like we initially agreed."

Severus sat up and hemmed. "She's not letting up, and she knows you're lying to her. Let's pull the bandage off."

"I have a plan," Fred announced.

"Which is?" Remus groaned.

"You'll see, just relax, Moony," Sirius chuckled and held up his glass.

Hermione joined the group with her eyebrows lifted toward her hairline. "You're back. I didn't know we all were convening tonight."

Sirius snatched a glass from the table and strolled over to her. "Here, love. Chocolate and wine. We're going to enjoy a night without the kid."

"Well, is there a reason for the celebration?" Hermione questioned.

"Life," Sirius said before tapping her glass with his.

Hermione nodded and moved to sit down next to Severus. Remus found the other armchair, leaving Sirius to flop down next to Hermione. The animagus handed her a chocolate and smirked. "Go ahead. I've hidden them from Moony long enough."

She bit into it and hummed as it melted in her mouth. It was gooey and delightful, mixed with the giddy feeling bubbling up inside her. "What is this?"

"All the Joy Chocolates from our shop," Fred grinned.

Hermione finished the piece and beamed. "Why haven't I had these before?"

"Georgie said they're still in the works. He gave Remus a sample to lighten up his mood swings," Sirius snickered as he nudged her.

"So, we're going to play a game," Fred announced as he slid from his seat. "Some muggle game you taught us," he continued while pulling out a deck of cards.

Hermione tried to break her smile but laughed. "How am I supposed to play cards when I can't stop smiling."

"Have another, it builds tolerance, love," Sirius declared as he plucked another off the tray.

"If this is your apology for ignoring me, then it's working," Hermione said before sipping her wine.

Sirius waved Remus over. "Come on, Moony. She's not mad."

Remus huffed as he moved the chair closer, and Fred dealt out the cards. It was taxing to play poker as Hermione couldn't stop laughing at the cluelessness of Severus as they played. He didn't readily admit to not understanding the game, but Hermione walked him through it.

By the second bottle of wine between them all, she was delighted by the company they provided. It felt normal and lovely. Sirius was playing with her curls in an attempt to glance at her cards. Severus with his smug smirks as he won a hand. Even Remus was letting down some of his guard and chuckling. It was blissful and a pleasant surprise to see them getting along.

Soon the cards were abandoned, and truths of their lives were being shared. "What's the deal, Snape? Why are you so coarse?" Fred questioned.

"My father said he never wanted me," He confessed. "My mother tried, but he was abusive and horrible. She knew we didn't have a chance in the world if she left him, so we stayed."

Hermione gasped and touched his arm. "Severus, I'm so sorry."

Snape breathed before holding up his glass. "To shite fathers."

"To shite fathers," Sirius grumbled as he rose his glass. "My father was a piece. My mother even more so."

"How about you, Hermione? What were your parents like?" Remus questioned before reaching for the third bottle on the table.

"Well, my parents were dentists. My mother was slightly jaded by the world because of their marriage. My parents are mixed, and outside the wizarding world, that's still difficult. She taught me to be curious about the knowledge out there because that was the only thing someone couldn't take from you. My father was genuine and kind. He still saw the good in the world and taught me to be courageous, kind, and protect those that need it."

"That makes sense," Severus remarked. "You indeed felt the need to fight for approval your entire life. Which means you waited for the world to soften before children?"

Hermione rocked her head as she stared down at the cup. "I wanted children desperately several years ago, but I was still concerned with how the world would see them. I worked so hard so that they would never worry about losing me like I had lost my parents."

Sirius bent to her and kissed her forehead. "You, love, are an amazing witch. A class unlike any we've ever seen. Don't beat yourself up over the past."

"Would you still want them?" Fred questioned.

Hermione hemmed and drained her glass. "If I could, I would, Fred," she murmured.

"We have to speak plainly," Severus declared before setting down his wine.

"About?" Hermione asked.

"About this, Hermione. All of us. There's much to say about our new lease on life, but it comes with a stipulation," Remus announced.

Hermione sat up, straighter. They were going to reveal what they knew finally? "Which is what?"

"It would be easier if you sat back and listened, love," Sirius voiced as he coaxed her to relax.

Hermione complied and twitched her nose. The wine alleviated some of her tension. Now she could recognize what all of this was; a way to ease her into what rug was going to be pulled out from under her. Were they going to die? Was this all going to melt away as quickly as she found solace in their company? Her mind whirled in the dizzy fog of the wine as she thought.

"I found the answer when I went to Malfoy Manor. It wasn't clear at first, but with my thorough investigating, I know it to be true," Severus said.

"We aren't gonna die, breathe," Sirius murmured as he took her hand.

Hermione didn't realize she was holding her breath until that moment. "Then take me out of my misery and tell me. Are you all leaving? Is there some high price to pay for your lives? Will no one get their magic back?"

Remus stood up and scrubbed his face. "No, there will be magic again. However, you will have to make that choice."

"How?"

Sirius smirked and took her hand to his lips. "Love, one of us is going to have to give you what you want most."

"What?" Hermione questioned with a scowl.

"A baby, Hermione," Remus sighed. "You have to finish the potion's intention."

She blinked. "What?"

This was definitely something she wasn't expecting at all...


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione didn't remember exactly what her first thought was. It was somewhere between shock and confusion. She was far less intelligent than everyone gave her credit to be. How could she not have seen this coming? She gulped down another glass of wine before wincing and looking to the four men in the room.

"So, how does it work?" Hermione grumbled.

Severus rose his eyebrows. "How does what work, Hermione?"

"This," Hermione gestured a circle and then poured another glass. "I mean, it isn't as if there's a clear answer."

Sirius reached over and covered the lip of her glass. "Love, take it slow. It's a lot to take in."

"Sirius, you just told me I need to have a baby, or no one gets their magic back," Hermione huffed.

"And we all die," Fred mumbled.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Sirius shot him a glare before touching her face. "Love, just take a moment. This is a good thing."

"How? How is this a good thing? Forcing one of you into fathering a child? This wasn't what I had planned when I took the potion."

Remus walked over to the table and removed things from the area so he could sit in front of her. "Hermione, I think we need to slow it down a moment," he whispered.

Hermione breathed and nodded. "Alright."

"We've spoken quite a length on this. There's agreement among those involved that we won't be arguing over your choice," Severus declared.

"I love you, but the Weasley genes aren't going to be involved in this," Fred announced with a nod.

Hermione breathed and nodded. "Probably best."

"So, shall we talk about specifics?" Remus asked.

Hermione sat up and breathed. "Alright, what shall we do?"

"That's where we get to hammer out the specifics," Sirius declared. "If you allow it, one of us would gladly take care of it for you. You would only have to ask."

"Wait, you're asking me to choose?" Hermione scowled.

"Why wouldn't you choose the father of your child?" Severus asked.

Hermione stared at each of them before shaking her head. "I'm not going to make this decision. That's ridiculous."

"Wait. What?" Sirius choked.

Hermione stood from her seat and reached for her wine glass. "What would be the purpose of choosing someone and forcing them into this situation? It's ridiculous and barbaric."

"We all die if you don't," Fred huffed.

She stood up and felt the alcohol hit her legs. She was well on her way to being drunk. "I suppose that means one of you will have to choose to make that decision," Hermione voiced before swigging her glass and walking away from the sofa.

"Why can't you just tell us who you would prefer? It would make that expeditiously easier," Severus replied.

Hermione groaned as she fumbled toward the fireplace. "I don't know how to answer that question honestly."

"And why not?" Remus asked.

The witch stared at the flames and sipped her glass. The room was silent as she leaned onto the brink above the crackling fire. "It's like being asked to choose a favorite word. I couldn't," she murmured.

"What?" Sirius spat.

"For the first time in my life, I feel secure. You're asking me preferences for something I don't have one of. Part of me knew that what I said at the Burrow was truthful. I didn't see myself being pulled in any one direction because all of you continuously gave me what I never knew I needed."

Each of the wizards in question stared at each other. None of them saw this result. Well, aside from Sirius. He was giddy as he pushed down his smirk. "Love," he began while standing. "What a grand scheme."

Hermione looked back at the animagus and scowled. "What do you mean, Sirius?"

"You don't want to choose, and we aren't going to make you. So by default, you want group participation!"

The witch struggled to pace back to a seat, only to stumble. Remus launched to assistance and caught the sloshed witch in his arms. "Slow down," he reminded her.

Hermione breathed as Remus sat her down in the armchair. "What are you talking about, Sirius?"

"I'm not fucking you, Black," Severus grimaced.

Sirius snorted and waved his hand. "In your dreams, Snivellus. I meant her."

"This wine is clogging my ears. Did Sirius suggest an orgy?" Fred snickered.

"What a concept. Polyamorous on top of a child, I think not," Hermione huffed as she finished her wine.

"Well, why not? You clearly want to shag three of the four wizards in the room," Sirius mused as he grinned. "Some more than others."

Remus shifted on his feet. "It would end this uncomfortable conversation."

"Why is it making you uncomfortable? Nervous to shag a pretty witch?" Fred retorted with a sneer.

"This has quickly gone from being romantic to gritty fast," Hermione huffed as she set her empty glass down.

Sirius pointed to Severus. "You both have a bit of steam, yes?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I believe so."

"Well, I know Moony would about do anything for her if she asked. I already told her I'd marry her so the bugger will be taken care of. I think it's pretty clear," Sirius declared with a nod.

"You what?" Remus growled. "Padfoot, don't tell me you were sneaky about this."

"I wasn't, I was being pragmatic," Sirius sighed. "She needs all of us, whether you like it or not, Moony."

"Okay," Hermione conceded. "Then what do we do now? I'm most certainly not in the mood to get a jump on this tonight."

Remus snapped his vision toward Hermione. "You're in agreement with this plan? I would have thought you'd choose."

"Remus, I'm not going to choose. I don't want to. I'd rather not think of this as a means to an end. It makes the idea of wanting this child to seem selfish in our circumstances. Wouldn't you agree?" Hermione sighed before yawning.

"Hermione, you want me to help you get up to bed? Give these wankers time to talk?" Fred offered as he stood up.

"Oh, Freddy, you know just what to do," Hermione sighed as she fumbled to climb from the chair.

Sirius nodded at the Weasley while he wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Good night, love. Sleep it off and think on it with some clarity."

"I will. Good night," She murmured.

There were a few other farewells mumbled before the witch and Fred left the room. The three left over were settling back in their seats. "She just left it open," Remus mused.

"Another interesting choice from that witch. I've been amused with her since our return," Severus declared.

"Is this plausible? Does she know what she's asking?" Remus questioned.

Sirius rocked his head while relaxing against the sofa. "Yes, I think she does. We better get used to living together," he teased.

"Joke all you like, Black, but that means we all will be responsible for her wellbeing," Severus noted.

"We have been this whole time! Whether you like it or not, we all play a part in her finding magic again," Sirius snapped.

Remus reached out for the abandoned chocolate on the tray. "Then, we need ground rules?" He spoke before popping the chocolate in his mouth.

"Rules? Do we have to have rules for shagging her? You've been telling me for the last couple of weeks to hold off. I'm not about to write lines for this, Moony," Sirius growled as he folded his arms.

"This isn't just about between the sheets, Black. This is about the commitment to the circumstance. If she wants us all to be at her disposal, then we have to respect space," Severus retorted with a severe glower.

The werewolf agreed as his head rocked. "True enough, Severus. This is new territory."

"Common living spaces are on the forbidden list," Snape grumbled.

"Agreed," Sirius huffed. "Bathrooms excluded?"

"Yes," Remus mumbled as he scrubbed his face. "Remind me, is anyone else a bit uncomfortable by this concept?"

"I welcome the experience," Severus smirked. "I don't have to say no."

"No one does," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Remus mumbled.

The animagus bobbed his head. "I know, I'm here. I won't let you get all wolfy on her."

"Please, Lupin, try not to bite her again?" Severus asked as his expression eased.

"I won't," Remus voiced with a nod. "If it gets too much, Sirius knows what to do."

Severus scowled as he scratched his stubble. "You both communicate well?"

Sirius rolled his shoulders. "Not our first quidditch game, Snape. We know the playbook."

"Alright, then we have a clear boundary. The rest is up to her," Severus nodded.

* * *

Hermione awoke on that Saturday to being alone. Had last night really happened? It all felt like a blur. What the hell was she thinking? Well, she knew what she was thinking. Hermione was honest about her feelings. Not one of them was the sole captivator of her interests. Was that selfish? Was it wrong?

A knock at the door provoked her attention outward. "Come in," she grumbled.

Severus slid into the room and crossed his arms over his chest when reaching her bed. "Are you ill?"

"No," Hermione groaned. "Yes, I feel like I was trampled," she corrected.

"May I?" He gestured to the bed.

Hermione rocked her head and sat up. "Can I at least have my tea before you berate me?"

"Berate you? Do you think I'd come up here for that? What a queer thought," Severus snorted.

"We both know this is insane," Hermione sighed.

Severus turned on the blankets to stretch out his long legs. "Well, it isn't ancient runes to be sure."

"Don't mock me, I'm serious," she winced at the pun.

"In fact, I'm not mocking you. I clearly agreed with what you were saying. However, I believe that you're overlooking a factor," he retorted with a bit of smugness creeping into his expression.

Hermione groaned and pressed her head against his arm. "What?"

"You care about each individual you brought back. Every one of us gave you pieces to yourself you've been missing and that you need. You cannot choose what are of equal measure. Even the Weasley boy gives you something- a reconnection to his family. It doesn't have to be romantic to be love."

"Did you ask yourself if this was a morning conversation, Severus?" Hermione huffed.

Severus smirked and chanced, running his fingers through her hair as he adjusted. "I've been up since half-past six."

Hermione closed her eyes as she rested against his chest. "Where're the others?"

"Lupin is sulking, and Sirius is snoring in his room. The Weasley boy went to work," Snape replied.

"Why is Remus sulking?"

The Potion Master rolled his eyes. "I doubt anything will be right with him until he has a private audience with you. He wears his guilt with a heavy robe."

Hermione pulled away and scowled up at him. "Why aren't you sulking?"

"Because unlike Lupin, I know your choices are your own. I deserve what you give because I give something in return," Severus smirked with a shrug.

The witch's brows tensed and tightened as she glanced at the door. "He doesn't understand what I receive from him?"

"Not in the least, and it's been enjoyable to watch him fumble around like a child with too much candy," Severus responded in a jovial tone.

"That's not funny," Hermione grumbled.

"Oh, I beg to differ. He is logical and keen, but nothing gives me more enjoyment than observing someone in the throws of love and fearing it."

Her eyes met his dark orbs. They were calculated and sharp but held mirth. "Your happiness is not in his failure, but the enlightening fact that he still makes human error."

Snape nodded and breathed. "To be human is to error, Hermione. A beast would take without concern to give. It shows his humanity by his internal war against what is good for him. He would have taken the fruit from forbidden trees if he did not live by his constant human instinct to question why."

Her lips peeled apart as she scowled. "You respect him?"

"Yes," Severus said with a nod. "I may not state that to him, but I do."

"And Sirius?"

Snape grimaced as he reached out to touch her face. "He and I are coming to an agreement."

"Is this your way of telling me that this is the state of affairs now?"

"Yes."

Hermione chewed her lips and inhaled through her nose. "Alright, but I'm not going to be some easy witch, Severus. I refused to be treated as a tart passed around from one to the next without consideration."

"Consideration of?" He asked.

"My body, my mind, and my heart. There's no book written on how this will work out, but I refuse to jump into bed with all of you for the sake of our lives."

"Then, your restrictions are?"

Hermione maneuvered to sit on her calves and tilted her head. "I need to have a bit of tradition in this mess. I need some milestones to be reached. If this is the future and there's no going back, then I want to know that everyone involved has feelings of respect, care, and affection."

"That's quite fair. Are you expecting to be wooed? That we must wait like boys in school for secret kisses in the halls or heated moments in empty classrooms?" Severus snickered with a devilish grin.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color. "Don't tease me. Sex isn't the only thing I require."

It was a quick reaction. Severus plucked the witch from her neutral station and pressed her to the mattress. His long fingers pressed her arm above her head as his free hand glided over her neck. "Sex? Who said anything about sex? Intimacy is a different subject, as you had stated previously to Black."

Hermione squirmed and puffed as he forced her to stare up at him. "That's not what this is," she murmured.

Severus smiled as his fingers caressed her cheek. "If I wanted to fuck you, Hermione, believe me, I would have done so. I want you to want it more than I first. After all, I'm still Slytherin."

"You always were a controlling," she paused when he bent closer to her.

"I know," he whispered. "But then again, so did you."

Hermione swallowed and attempted to slow the moment down. "You enjoy bantering. Is that your foreplay?"

Severus chuckled. A real, authentic laugh from the rigid man himself. "Yes, it's intriguing to see a woman so determined and fierce. It's attractive and a challenge."

"Is that the only thing you take pleasure in with our situation?"

"No, but it is a suitable additive. Hermione, I won't have you until you beg me to take you. I'm not like your Gryffindor wizards. They would be happy to have you in any capacity. I want release."

"Severus, I have to get up," Hermione huffed.

The Potion Master removed himself from her space and stood up. "Then I shall go finish breakfast," he mused while straightening his jumper.

Hermione sat up and watched the wizard cross the room. "We'll finish this topic later?" She asked.

He glanced back while smiling with a hint of mischief. "If you want, then yes."

"Yes," she sighed while nodding.

Severus left the room, and Hermione collapsed back to the blankets. Her entire world was this new adventure and now… well, she had more than enough reason to indulge just a little, right? With few answers, she climbed from her mattress and snatched up her robe. She knew exactly who to talk to about this. After all, he was the king of indulging. In what capacity, well, she would have to ask.


	28. Chapter 28

Sirius was braiding the witch's hair as they sat on his bed. Hermione had given him little detail of what occurred with Severus but seemed uneven. The animagus was comforted to know she needed to talk it out. If she didn't, well, then they were all bloody buggered.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sirius asked.

Hermione chewed her lower lip and groaned. "Well, yes."

"Then, good. At least he knows how to do one thing right," Sirius snickered.

"This doesn't bother you?"

Sirius poked his face around her cheek and smirked. "I'm not a jealous person, Hermione. If you want to shag the stiff Slytherin because you have a BDSM fantasy, I won't judge you. I've had my fair share of those," He laughed.

"I mean it, Sirius," Hermione huffed.

"Me too, love."

"How is this all going to work? How am I going to juggle everyone's needs and still retain my own?" She questioned as he continued his work.

Sirius snatched up another rubber band and hummed. "Well, would it be surprising if everyone's needs were your own as well? I mean, this is what I enjoy doing with witches when we aren't shagging. I like women, I always have, but I don't need to fuck in order to enjoy my time with them. That's just the proverbial cherry on the sundae."

Hermione tilted her head as he worked on the other side. "Do you want to shag me?"

"Oh, yes," Sirius sighed. "I would love to, but in your time. I'm not as decent with intimacy as you would think. I have difficulty with it, and this is as close as I've ever been. At least outside my marauders."

"What's it like?"

"To shag me? I've heard five-star reviews," Sirius chuckled.

Hermione groaned. "No, I meant to be with more than one person at once. What's it like to juggle that type of affair?" She asked.

Sirius thought about that a moment as he braided her hair. "Do you know Bertie Botts?"

"Yes," Hermione huffed.

"You get such remarkable flavors, but not all one. It's a little like that. You're not devoting all your enjoyment to only one favorite, but quite a few."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as she contemplated. "That actually was a decent comparison, Sirius."

"The kicker," Sirius snickered as he tugged the finished plaits. "If you want, you can try every flavor in one night!"

"Don't be crude," she retorted with a stifled smile.

"We're not going anywhere, love. You name the date and time, and I'm sure all of us will be there."

Hermione exhaled and turned to face him on the bed. "What if it gets too overwhelming?"

"That's the beauty of this whole situation. If you want, you can ask for a bit of space, and we will respect it. None of us have a secret agenda. We don't want to participate in blending time together on that level unless needed. It's all about what you desire and in what quantity."

"And Remus is alright?"

Sirius nodded as he cupped her cheek. "He might need a little help from me at first. He's not as put together as you remember. He's concerned with how much he desires you, which is fair. He's never felt this way before."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I don't mean to make things so hard on him."

"He wants them hard, love," Sirius teased with a wink.

She smacked his chest and rolled her eyes. "Don't."

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius asked while running his hand down her neck.

Hermione bobbed her head and breathed. "Of course."

"Will you let me ease your mind? Let me solve this question of how it starts?" Sirius asked with a tilt to his head.

"Do you really want to chance that?"

The animagus pulled her to the bed and rested next to her. "Well, if you're asking if I want to father a child, then yes. I'll admit it was never a drive of mine when I was younger. I didn't want to pass on my curse of horrible parents and be one as well. However, you're the other half, so it can't be that bad."

Hermione thinned her lips as she glanced over at him. "Why?"

"Why am I offering that risk?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione nodded.

Sirius took his thumb across her forehead and smiled. "Because Snape and Moony are scared to death of it. They won't admit it, but they both are afraid to ruin your loyalty by being horrible fathers."

Hermione scowled as he continued to rub his thumb over her creased brow. "I don't understand. Remus is a great father. As for Severus, I think he could do the job fine with a bit of hands-on experience."

"And me?"

"You, I never second guess Sirius. You were an excellent godfather to Harry. James and Lily knew that, and so do I."

Sirius moved closer and touched his lips to her forehead. "We didn't deserve a second chance, but here you are," he whispered against her skin.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sirius hummed in agreement.

"Do you think this will all work out if I do it this way? Will Remus be happy? Will Severus find his way?" Hermione asked as she touched his chest.

"Of course, we have you, love. That's all we need," Sirius murmured as his lips traced to her cheek.

There was an intrusive knocking that caused Sirius to growl. "What Moony?" He called back over his shoulder.

"Teddy is here," Remus huffed. "Breakfast is also ready."

Sirius groaned as he flopped over on his back. "We'll be down shortly."

Hermione sat up and raised her eyebrows. "Are you two fighting again?"

"No, he's just flustered. You've been racing around the house with your come-hither scent, and he's getting restless."

"Come-hither scent? We're not in a Jane Austen novel, Sirius. What do you mean?"

Sirius smirked over at her and ran a hand over his hip. "Love, you're randier than a kneazle in heat. Our ole werewolf is chomping at the bit."

Hermione's cheeks glowed in the morning light peeking through the window. "I can't help that."

"No, you can't, but he's being a good boy. He'll keep. Would you like me to cure a bit of your tension?"

Hermione stared at the animagus, drinking in his form. It was safe to say that the man had aged incredibly well. Even as ragged as Sirius was in her memories, he was far more vibrant and playful now. Lounging in a confident ease that expressed just how decent he knew he appeared.

"We don't have to," she paused when he shook his head.

"No, we don't. I'm just dying for another taste," he hummed while tugging her to the bed. "Do you mind?"

"Another?" She asked.

Sirius sighed as he scrubbed his face. "Our lovely night out when you were knackered beyond reason we have a bit of fun in the kitchen. Unfortunately, Snape interrupted."

"Oh."

"So, can I be granted a bit of indulgence?" Sirius questioned as his fingers crawled along her shirt hem.

Hermione squirmed a bit before bobbing her head. "I think I need a bit of relief. If I'm to live with all of you clawing at me, I might have to get used to it."

Sirius grinned like a wolf about to eat dinner. "I'm glad we're on the same page. I promise I won't keep you long. We'll be down for breakfast."

She watched his form peel her protective clothing off with anticipation. Hermione quickly learned, soberly, what it was to have the king of indulgence show her a bit of his world. Five Star reviews? Well, time would only tell.

* * *

"Then we got to go play in the field," Teddy declared.

Remus smiled and reached over to caress Teddy's shoulder. "That sounds like so much fun."

Severus set another plate down at the table for the boy. "Well, did you at least attempt to see about those herbs I told you about?" He questioned.

Teddy grinned and dug through his bag. "Here you go, Uncle Severus. Aunt Angelina said she had them growing in the garden," he announced while placing small jars on the table.

"Thank you," Severus replied as he awkwardly patted Teddy's head.

Teddy grimaced. "Uncle Severus, I'm not a little kid."

Snape moved and huffed. "My apologies."

Remus covered his grin by running his fingers over his facial hair. "Did your uncle tell you his stories about Hogwarts?"

"Mhm, and he gave me all the chocolate I could eat!" Teddy exclaimed.

The werewolf glanced up at the Potion Master. "Why don't you sit with him a minute while I go see," he paused when Severus grinned.

"You've already done that, Lupin. Just sit and be patient."

Sirius skipped into view and breathed. "Good morning! Kid, it's wonderful to see you home."

Teddy laughed as the animagus collapsed in the chair next to him. "You seem pretty happy this morning, Uncle Sirius."

Remus sneered and puffed. "Well, he needs a bath, that's for certain."

"I might just get one after breakfast. Your Aunt Hermione offered to scrub my back," Sirius chuckled as he dressed his tea.

"Don't be an arse," Severus grumbled.

"Language," Remus hummed.

There was a shrill scream, and the wizards startled. Just as everyone was going to pour into the main hall, Fred walked in with Hermione over his shoulder. "Put me down, Fredrick!"

"Good morning, everyone," Fred snickered. "I found this one sneaking in the hallway."

"Aunt Hermione, were you spying? I thought you said that wasn't a good thing?" Teddy questioned before cutting off more of his hotcakes.

Fred set her down, and Hermione huffed. "I was not spying."

"She was waiting until I was settled so we could come in at different times," Sirius snickered.

"That's childish," Severus said as he moved to the counter. "Sit down and eat. You'll need it."

Hermione's cheeks were rosy as she sat down in the empty seat next to Teddy. "They're going to drive me crazy."

Teddy bobbed his head while chewing. "That's okay, Aunt Hermione. You need someone to make you crazy."

Sirius laughed and reached for a piece of bacon. "You're completely right, Teddy boy."

Severus set the plate down in front of her and waved at Fred. "Sit. I'm not going to repeat it. We have a long day planned."

"Planned? I did not make any plans, Severus," Hermione responded. "Oh, thank you," she added with a simpered expression.

Remus scratched his chest through his long sleeve shirt. "Well, we made plans."

"You did?" Hermione asked.

Sirius murmured agreement as he doused his pancakes in syrup. "We're going to reorganize the house. You see, we need separate floors. Remus is going to move out of the room across from you… finally, and take the same floor as Teddy. I'm going to remain on the top floor because obviously I'm amazing, and Severus is kindly going to take the third floor. Leaving Freddy with a temporary room on the second," Sirius finished before cutting up his hotcakes.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled.

"You sound disappointed," Remus remarked.

"No, of course not, I'm just surprised, that's all," Hermione responded with a polite smile.

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one," Severus hissed as he sat down next to Remus.

The werewolf, to his dismay, was further away from Hermione at this point. He leaned over to glance at her beyond Severus. "Is something wrong?"

"I just, well, it's," she sputtered and groaned before setting down her silverware. "I don't want everything to change. I'm just now getting used to it being like this."

That was a hidden message if the wizards didn't know any better. It was clear the witch was struggling in catching up on what she just was handed. It was a tall order for anyone to take on, and even the powerful witch was shaken by it.

Severus exhaled and ran his fingers over her arm. "I'm sorry that you feel out of sorts."

"So," Teddy seemed to ignore the tension in the room. "Aunt Hermione, if you end up having Uncle Sirius's baby, does that mean I can still call him brother?"

Her face paled. "What?"

Fred smacked his forehead. "Bugger, I probably shouldn't have told George."

"You did what?" Severus hissed.

Teddy smirked and tilted his head. "Aunt Angie and Uncle George were talking about it last night. They thought I was in the bath."

"Merlin, Fred, of all the irresponsible things. Teddy, we aren't going to pressure your aunt into anything, alright?" Remus said with a tight expression.

"And now it makes sense why we should have waited," Sirius agreed with an eased smile.

Teddy sat up with his arms folded. "I'm not a baby, dad. I know Aunt Hermione wants one."

Hermione burst into laughter as she wrapped her arms around the boy. "Oh, my Teddy Bear. You're right. You deserve to know too. I'm sorry we felt it should be a secret. I know how much you despise them."

Teddy beamed and hugged her tight. "I just want you to be happy too, Aunt Hermione. I love you."

She kissed his forehead and nuzzled his hair. "I love you too, and no one will ever replace that love," she paused and pulled away from him. "Does it bother you that I'm going to have a baby?"

Teddy scowled, but by the twitching of his lips, you could see the boy was pretending. He soon laughed and shook his head. "No, I just want you to be happy too."

"Okay," Hermione said while bobbing her head. "And you understand that this baby isn't going to change things for you? You still need to do your school work and listen to your father, and," she couldn't finish because Severus's hand touched her shoulder.

"Hermione, I'm certain the boy knows," he chuckled.

Teddy tilted his head with a genuine frown. "Does that mean I still have to call you Aunt Hermione?"

What a bloody substantial question. It hung in the air like crickets after a bad joke. "How about you just call me Hermione for now? Let's take things a bit slow and let everyone catch their breath. You're a bit too smart for all of us."

"So, if that's the case," Teddy continued and turned to Sirius. "Does that mean you'll still tell me all the secrets at Hogwarts, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius grinned but put a finger to his lips. "That's supposed to be our secret, Moony Jr."

"Alright," Teddy said with a nod before continuing to eat his breakfast.

Hermione rubbed her face before reaching for her tea. "Anyone else have some large news to throw on the fire?"

"I'm looking for an apartment," Fred announced.

Hermione inhaled and bobbed her head. "That's probably best for everyone. The last thing I need is your brother accusing me of having your child."

"My thoughts precisely," Severus grumbled. "If he ever thinks he's going to lay a finger on you," he paused while rolling his shoulders. "I might have to go to extreme measures."

"You're not the only one," Remus whispered with a breathy growl.

"Clearly, Ron was not the subject to bring up this morning," Fred huffed. "There's so much tension in this room I think I'm gonna dip out. Little Lupin, want to join me at Harry's today?"

Teddy gasped and was about to answer before looking to his father. "Is that alright, Dad?"

Remus cleared his throat after swallowing. "If you want to, Teddy. I know you miss your cousins. You just have to follow the same rules as your party. If you start to feel sick, go find your Uncle Fred."

Teddy jumped from his chair. "I'm done! I'll be down real quick, Uncle Fred!" He exclaimed and sprinted from the room.

"He's going to get his broom and kit, guaranteed," Hermione laughed. "He always was fond of Harry and Ginny's stories growing up."

"Are you going to be alright if I leave you with them today?" Fred asked and paused to see all three shoot him glares. "I mean, the sexual tension in this room is completely mental."

Hermione's cheeks were crimson as she sipped her tea. "I think we'll be just fine, Fred. We have tons of work to do in the house to get it livable. I also have to prepare for the week ahead. Kingsley wants a report on my findings, and I suppose I'll have to tell him I'm close to ending the crisis."

"Well, as long as you're not worried," Fred snickered.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "I'm not."

"That makes one of us," Severus snorted.

Fred covered his smile with his hand and stood up. "I'll be back around dinner. Do try not to have an orgy in the drawing-room, yeah?"

Sirius chuckled and pressed his elbows to the table. "Oh, Freddy boy, we just might."

"Not likely," Severus bristled.

"Oh, it might happen," Remus joined in with a grin.

The tension lightened, and Hermione laughed while shrugging. "Merlin, I suppose you'll find out when you get home."

The marauders laughed, and Fred pressed a hand to his chest as he sneered. "The look on your face, Squirmy Snape, is fantastic."

"Imbeciles," He grumbled.

Hermione nudged him with her elbow. "Relax, it's all in good fun, Severus. I'm too afraid of the arguments that would ensue over me if that were the case."

Severus stifled a smile. "I'd likely win, and they would be quite put out."

Sirius snorted and waved a hand. "Yeah, sure, Snivellus. I'd believe that if I were dead."

"I'm not too sure he wouldn't like it, Padfoot," Remus murmured somewhat dismissively as he reached for more bacon.

Teddy raced back into the dining room with his broom and a bag. "Okay, Uncle Fred! I'm ready."

"Right, good show, Teddy. Let's go see what the wee Potters are up to," Fred turned and touched the boy. "Try not to have too much fun!" He called back before marching from the room with the child.

When the front door sounded, three of the four were sitting straighter. Sirius, however, was grinning like a child with a secret. "Are we all talk? Guess what I did this morning?"

Hermione bent over and covered his mouth. "Don't be a prat and keep your mouth shut, Sirius," she huffed.

"I'm sure we could deduct from your tardiness and his foolery, it was something conducive to your good humor," Severus grumbled as he stabbed his eggs.

"Let's shelf the bragging until later, please?" Remus asked.

Hermione groaned as she pulled from the animagus. "How am I going to live with all of you?"

"Easy, love. You let us do the hard stuff while you enjoy living a bit, alright? Don't think about moral incompatibility or whatever argument you've been having. Let's just take care of you," Sirius declared with a nod.

"Agreed," Severus said.

Remus nodded. "Agreed."

Hermione gazed at each of them before exhaling. "Alright, agreed."

"Wonderful, then let's eat and fix this bloody run-down house you call home," Severus grumbled with a twitch of his lips.

The morning had just started to crest to the afternoon, but alright Hermione could see a weight was lifted. There was more to this than dusting a few cobwebs. This was a new start. Hopefully, when the writing was dry on the parchment, they all were still in agreement.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Notes: Hey, guys! Sorry for the lag in my chapters. **

**I'm going to plug myself shamelessly. I've been working on my own original story and have it posted on AO3, Inkitt as well as Wattpad. If you're interested, it's 10 chapters in. It's about Armageddon and the Daughter of Darkness. We got fallen angels, demons, and the main character who's crazy awesome! I hope you all forgive me for the silence. I'm super stoked about the original piece and would love to hear from you all! (I use Gloryofluv for all of them)**

* * *

Hermione was tidying up her bathroom when the polite knock at the door jam brought her from the task. Turning, she took in Remus's form, waiting for her acknowledgment. By the color on his cheeks, he must have been watching her some time.

"Want to help me? I like to do things by hand most of the time these days," Hermione offered with a smile.

Remus cleared his throat and took a step into the room. "I was just going to inform you that lunch will be ready soon," he conveyed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione inquired as she turned back to her task of scrubbing out the tub.

The werewolf maneuvered around the rim, so he wasn't gawking at her pert backside. "What would that be?"

"Are you concerned with Teddy?"

Remus bent down and caught the natural expression on her face as she worked. "No, why?"

"I don't want you to think you're doing poorly with him. He loves you very much, and you're a good man," Hermione breathed as she looked at him.

"Sirius really doesn't know how to keep a secret," Remus sighed.

Hermione huffed as she sat down on the floor. "Remus, it's not hard to see that you're nervous. You went from the memories of just now being seen as an adult to raising a twelve-year-old. You also are going through changes physically and mentally daily due to that change. You don't remember the years that destroyed the fundamentals of who you were."

Remus exhaled as he slid to the edge of the tub near her. "Hermione, I don't want you to think I'm not strong enough to handle this."

His confession was riddled with guilt on his expression. Hermione smiled and reached up to take his hand. "I know you are. I've known how strong and emotionally stable you are for decades, Remus. It's one of the most attractive things about you. You use your mind, but you let your heart lead the way."

"You just seem to understand each of us," He murmured while shaking his head. "It baffles me how one person could be so genuine and kind."

"I had some very decent examples in my life. I might not always agree with Sirius, but he taught me so much about sacrifice and what it means to have courage through adversity. You with your knowledge and gentle words, but the strength and endurance to carry through even the worst of days. Severus with his diligence to repent of the mistakes of ignorance. The intelligence to know that sometimes we have to work in the dark to bring forth light. Each one of you taught me how to be who I am."

Remus helped Hermione to her feet. "What a passionate speech. I don't think any of us realize how imprinted we were on you before this."

Hermione shook her head with a smile and moved to embrace him. However, Remus wasn't as implanted on the ground with his feet as he seemed, and they toppled into the tub. The werewolf coughed and winced as the witch tried to find her equilibrium. She was resting against his chest as Remus chuckled.

"Well, I suppose I should be used to your surprises, but somehow I'm not," he laughed.

Hermione giggled as she stared down at him. "Of all the smiles in the world, it's always wonderful to see yours, Remus."

He watched her eyes dilate and the sharp smell of clean was invaded by a more sultry scent. Her lips touched his even as his mind was attempting to find the eject button on this mission. Her legs straddled him, also as his ankles were awkwardly over the tub rim. Without much effort, she was fanning a hazardous flame.

Remus groaned as she bounced against his thighs while increasing the heat of their kiss. Hermione knew she had his attention, but the heat stemming from her core wouldn't cease. This need filled her as she grappled with his sweater.

"Hermione," Remus grunted as she pulled away panting.

She shook her head and pulled his jumper over his head when he sat up. His arms were trapped within the confines of the sleeves as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Don't, Remus. Don't argue with me. I need you," she huffed.

"Then let's get out of this tub," he puffed as her lips went to his neck.

"That's probably the best idea you've had all day, Lupin," Severus mused from the hall.

Hermione popped her head over the rim to see the Potion Master standing at the doorway. "Hello, Severus," she said with tinted cheeks.

"As much as it's very informative to see how you handle him, Hermione. I interrupted due to the possible injuries you'd sustain in this position," Severus mused.

Hermione gulped and climbed from the bathtub with a sigh. "Well, you both have a point," she sighed.

Remus cringed as he sat up in the tub and pulled his legs inside. "You can go now, Severus," He grumbled.

Snape smirked and walked into the bathroom. "No, I don't think so. How about you come with me, Hermione? I can find something productive for your intentions."

The werewolf climbed from the bathtub and grunted. "Not at all discreet, are you?"

Hermione exhaled and rolled her neck. "Can you please not do this now, both of you?"

"I was only suggesting that there are better ways to restrain and fuck someone," Severus declared with a shrug.

Remus's cheeks bloomed with color. "Don't."

"Wait, what are you proposing, Severus? Now I'm confused," Hermione confessed.

Severus touched her cheek and smiled with something wicked in his expression. "I was merely offering you a lesson. He can come as an example if he likes. I have no qualms teaching."

"This is barmy," Remus groaned and moved to the doorway.

"Is it hard to have a dominant personality but lack the effort, Lupin?" Severus questioned.

Remus spun on his heels and glared at Snape. "I do not lack effort. I simply won't engage with your taunting. Sadistic shagging is not my interest."

Hermione was increasingly at war with her emotions as she was caught between the two tense men. She shifted on her feet and cleared her throat. "I think," she couldn't finish.

Remus tugged her from the bathroom and into her bedroom. Hermione blinked as Remus pressed her forward and lugged her onto the mattress. There was this potent heat that hung on the air as he pulled off her shoes. Soon the door opened, and Sirius appeared with an arched eyebrow.

"Someone's impatient. Moony," he murmured.

"Don't, Padfoot. Just start to undress," Remus ordered.

Sirius pulled off his t-shirt, and Hermione sat up with her hand on Remus's arm. "What's going on? Not that I'm not relieved to see initiative, but I'm confused."

"Oh, Moony's going to watch. He isn't sure if you're ready enough for him. We'll get you there love," Sirius snickered with a wink.

"Watch?" Hermione huffed as she pulled from Remus's hands. "Aren't you," she paused.

"Jealous?" Remus huffed. "Yes, incredibly, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione crawled toward him and smiled as she breathed. "Then don't hurt me. Sirius can make positive you don't. Just love me, Remus."

He groaned and kissed her with ferocity. The animagus chuckled and pulled up the chair before pouring himself a drink. It was going to be a decent afternoon, that's for sure.

* * *

Severus was sitting in the dining room, drinking his tea. Lunch was waiting with a charm, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not that he blamed her. There was more to offer with them, but it was disappointing nonetheless. His nails tapped on the wood as he twitched his nose. How long had it been?

The front door opened and Severus inwardly groaned. Now, how was this going to work with them missing in their sexual bubble? It was nearly dinner. Swift pattering on the flooring announced the boy as he ran into the dining room.

"Uncle Severus! Whatcha doing?" He asked while skipping up next to the man.

"Contemplating time paradox and how to utilize a timeturner to take back a few fine words," Severus sighed.

Teddy hummed as he plopped down. "Well, alright. However, why would you want to do that?"

Fred appeared in the doorway and waved. "Going to put his stuff up in his room."

"Avoid the master floor," Severus growled.

Fred grinned and tossed two fingers off his forehead. "Righto, Professor Grumpy-pants."

Severus huffed and glanced at the boy. "How was your day?"

"It was good, Uncle Severus," Teddy sighed. "When are we going to be able to see my cousins more?"

"Hopefully soon. Hermione is hard at work on that," Severus responded.

Teddy bobbed his head before putting his elbows on the table. "Did you know my Grandmother in school?"

"No, she was older than I," Severus announced.

"Can I ask you a question?" Teddy inquired.

Severus waved his hand. "Sure."

"Can I still live here after the baby is born?"

Severus scowled over at the boy who was grimacing. "Did you think you wouldn't be allowed?"

"I don't know," Teddy shrugged.

"So this isn't about not living here. This is about Hermione," the Potion Master declared.

Teddy sunk his arms to the table and pressed his chin down to them. "A little. I'm pleased about my dad, and Uncle Sirius. What if they aren't as happy after?"

Severus smirked and sunk to his level. "Want to know a secret, Mr. Lupin?"

"Hm?" Teddy grumbled.

"Hermione would rather take a curse than to let you feel left out. I'm positive whether you like it or not, you won't be left out of this mess," Severus said.

Teddy smirked over at him. "I like you, Uncle Severus."

"Well, I like you, Edward," Snape replied.

"Do you plan on staying here too?"

"I don't perceive it any other way."

Teddy rocked his head with a smile. "Good. I like talking to you."

Severus puffed with a shrug. "What can we do other than talk?"

"We can play chess. Do you want to? Uncle George taught me," Teddy suggested while sitting up.

Severus was going to answer but small arms wrapped around him. "Maybe, later, lovely. I have to borrow your Uncle Severus," Hermione voiced.

Snape jerked before sitting up as her arms coiled around his shoulders. "What can I do for you, Hermione?"

Hermione lowered her face down next to his. "We're going to go out while they make Teddy dinner."

"Oh, where are we going?" Severus questioned.

"To visit Draco," Hermione sighed and kissed his cheek before standing.

Snape blinked as he watched the witch wander over to the teenager. "Oh, my Teddy," she sighed and embraced him.

Teddy grinned and wriggled. "Hermione, stop," he snickered.

"You be good for your dad. I have to visit Draco for just dinner tonight. He has a surprise for your Uncle Severus."

"Alright, alright," Teddy groaned and pulled away from Hermione.

Severus stood up and straightened his shirt. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, let me just go change. You probably shouldn't wear that," she laughed and pointed at the shirt.

Severus scowled down at the band shirt. "What's wrong with Pink Floyd?"

"Nothing, but they aren't muggle savvy," Hermione declared as she patted his chest. "I'll be back."

The woman skipped from the room, and Teddy smiled.

"Sounds like a date, Uncle Severus."

Snape sneered at the boy. "Knock that off, or I'll curse your textbooks to sing like a banshee."

"Whatever you say," Teddy laughed while covering his mouth.

Severus left the boy in the dining room and went up to his room. What was she planning after the afternoon of absence? What the fuck was he supposed to wear?


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author Notes: Due to the nature of the world right now, I feel it's only appropriate to give you guys more to read. I'm going to work on fic as well as my other much needed WIP's to give everyone things to read. If you haven't read any of my other ones, you better get started. Let me know which ones you want me to work on!**_

* * *

Hermione was absolutely breath-taking in a dress Severus didn't recognize. It held intricate details on the black fabric that hung with a flowy nature. It was conservative with less revealing skin and ending near her knees. He decided on his more usual wear- a set of black robes.

While they strolled up toward the manor, Severus cleared his throat. "What brought this adventure up?"

"Well," Hermione paused and stopped their pace. "We don't have the same branch of understanding as I do with them. It's far more difficult."

Severus nodded as his fingers touched her cheek. "That still didn't answer my question to the fullest."

"Aptly pointed out as usual," Hermione laughed. "If we are going to do this together, Severus, then I want you to know your family is mine as well."

He blinked and tilted his head. "My family?"

"I know that you care for Draco. Narcissa has always been akin to you. My family is very much intertwined with Sirius and Remus's. I want to open the door to have your family be involved as well," Hermione explained with a smile.

Severus bent closer to her face with knitted brows. "And that is something you want?"

She leaned to nearly touching his lips. "Yes," Hermione whispered.

Severus smirked and waited a moment to analyze her expression. The lovely tinted cheeks and scarlet lips that announced her honesty. He couldn't help the fascination with her confession displayed on her face. "You are a witch to covet, Hermione," he breathed.

"Would you kiss me please, Severus?" Hermione inquired with a shuddered breath.

Severus complied and ran his fingertips to her curls, grasping them with possession. This witch knew just how to jut his desires in ways he wasn't even positive about. Hermione whimpered and ran her fingers over his chest as he pulled her closer. The witch managed to pull away and pant with a grin.

"We best get inside before we don't go in," Hermione snickered.

His face ran alongside her cheek as his mouth reached her ear. "We won't have to if you tell me to take you home. I'm positive they wouldn't mind. If you can manage to scream all night," Severus tempted her with a playful tone.

"Now, just," Hermione moaned as she wriggled in his grip. "Behave."

The Potion Master chuckled as he created a bit more personal space. "I will respect your wishes, if," he stopped.

"If?" Hermione questioned as she stared up at him.

"If you tell me the truth. You truly want to be welcomed into a Slytherin's family?"

"Yes, I just told you," Hermione puffed.

Severus ran his fingers down to her warm neck. "Then you best learn to imitate a Slytherin, Hermione," He smirked.

"How?" She asked.

"By giving in to a bit of darkness," Snape declared as his hand on her back slipped to her behind.

Her chest moved in a rhythmic pace as she squirmed in his grip. "We made it all the way here," Hermione reminded him.

"Then let's go, but I'll allow you to make the call when you're ready to go home," He said while squeezing her pert bum.

Hermione groaned as she pulled from him. "All three of you are going to kill me."

"That wouldn't be what I'm pushing for. If you're interested, I wouldn't mind a bit of tasteful torture," Snape mumbled as he adjusted his robes.

"Well, marks met," Hermione retorted as she straightened her dress.

"Are you two going to shag in my garden or come inside?" Draco's voice bounced in the yard.

Hermione glanced up to see the man poking his torso out his second-story window wearing a grin. "We're coming," she responded and paced toward the front door.

Draco laughed before disappearing. Severus, however, rolled his neck and inhaled. Regardless of the evening, she was trying his patience.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic, and Draco was warm even more so than Hermione estimated. It had this feeling of familiarity that she wasn't expecting. They were now in the drawing-room and enjoying a bit of light conversation. Astoria was in decent spirits as she offered Hermione a cup of tea. The curly hair witch was sitting on the floor next to Scorpius, who was coloring.

"Hermione, how are things with Edward?" Astoria questioned.

Hermione took the cup with a curl to her lips. "Oh, he's doing very well. Thank you for asking. He has a strong aptitude for Potions and Care of Magical Creatures."

Astoria nodded as she stroked Scorpius's hair. "That's lovely. I'm sure he's quite thrilled about Remus being back. I enjoyed his teaching immensely."

Severus sipped his glass and arched an eyebrow at Draco. "How is your father taking his isolation?"

"Worse now than before. At least before, my mother didn't feel like she could go off and enjoy British muggle fashion."

Hermione glanced over at Draco. "Nothing wrong with a bit of freedom, Draco. Your mother is strong and capable."

Severus snorted as he set his drink down. "You don't understand the concept of pureblood marriage."

Astoria sat up straighter and hemmed. "Well, I have the freedom to do as I please, Severus."

Draco nearly choked on his drink and nodded. "Yes," he coughed. "Of course, darling."

Hermione patted Scorpius's shoulder as she bent toward him. "How are you doing, Scorp? I haven't seen you in a few months."

The boy pursed his lips as he glanced up at her. "I miss my Grandmother."

"I promise, I'm working hard on that, alright?" Hermione sighed as she bobbed her head.

"So, did you actually drop Lupin and Black for more entertainment?" Draco asked.

Hermione jerked as she pinched her brows together. "No, that's rude to ask."

"It's an extended complication that would be far too difficult to answer over a single drink," Severus huffed.

"Who's going to be the father?" Draco continued.

Astoria cleared her throat. "Hermione, want to come with me while I take Scorpius up to bed?"

Hermione drank from her teacup and agreed. "We best, this isn't going to be an easy conversation."

"Wait. Why?" Draco huffed.

Severus lifted his glass and pointed his index finger at Astoria. "She's intelligent. Your father was smart to make a contract with her father."

Astoria stood up and shuddered a moment. "Yes."

Hermione jumped to her feet and assisted the frail witch. "Let's go put Scorpius to bed."

"Can we read a story?" Scorpius asked as he stood up.

"Of course," Hermione voiced as Astoria wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Draco thinned his lips and bowed his head while meeting Hermione's gaze. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Of course, Draco. We're all here to help each other, right?" Hermione said as she beamed at Astoria.

The witches and boy left the room before the wizards addressed each other. Draco flicked his wand and poured them each a new glass of spirits. Severus twitched his nose before shaking his hair from his face.

"What?" Snape asked.

Draco shrugged as he took a sip. "Well, my wife was quite perceptive. This must be a big deal."

"It is," Severus sighed.

Draco frowned as he hummed. "How bad is it? Did she decide to choose Lupin or Black?"

"No, she didn't choose anyone. She's decided to proceed with everything I was trying to avoid," Severus responded.

"So, she isn't going to pick? Did you tell her she won't be able to live without any of you if she doesn't? If she shags all of you, then what's done is done. Not to mention the baby. Did any of you decide who's going to deal with that?" Draco mused.

Severus downed his drink and waved his free hand. "Well, what did you want me to do about it? I wasn't going to ruin her happiness despite it. The child is going to be unknown as far as I know. She spent her day with them," He finished with a sneer.

Draco bent toward him and smirked. "You do like her."

The Potion Master stiffened as he narrowed his gaze. "What?"

"You would have told her everything. Then she would have taken you out of the running because they would insist on falling on the sword. Then, of course, they would have had to find out your little situation of her needing you for the rest of her brilliant life. You would have manipulated her Gryffindor nature if you really didn't want to be a piece of that mess. Are you positive you want in on that?"

"What do you want from me, Draco? Why would I do that?" Severus huffed.

Draco rested against his chair and ran his hand over his facial hair. "Because you don't mind sharing her? You find her attractive for what only Salazar knows why. She's infuriating and absolutely a pest, but extremely intelligent. You wouldn't be here sitting with me if she wasn't."

"She has heart," Severus murmured.

"Yes, and she truly likes you," Draco agreed.

Severus grimaced. "Doubtful. I haven't been very forthright."

"Well, she wants to shag you so," Draco snorted with a shrug. "It's a start."

The Potion Master gruffed and folded his arms over his chest. "But if the circumstance were known, she wouldn't. She would much prefer to have her Gryffindors," Severus grumbled.

"You won't know unless you tell her. You probably should have told them before they shagged her," Draco snorted.

"Severus, could you come help me a moment?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room.

The Potion Master jumped and stood up. "Is something problematic?"

Hermione just waved, and Snape marched after her. It took him several strides to catch up just as they turned down the hallway toward Lucius's old study. The witch snagged his hand and pulled him into a room. Severus was a bit disoriented as she shut the door and flicked on the light.

It took him a moment to realize what she was doing. Hermione had slid on the counter and was fumbling with his trousers. Snape grunted as he interrupted her assault. "Hermione, what are you doing?" He spat.

"You told me to tell you when I wanted you to fuck me. Severus, I want you to fuck me now," Hermione replied while struggling against his protests.

"Wait," Severus ordered as he recovered.

Hermione frowned as she sat on the counter. "But," she stopped when he scowled.

"We'll continue this momentarily. Why the urgency?" He asked while caressing her tinted cheek.

She dropped her eye contact and inhaled. "I've been quite selfish."

"No, you haven't. I have a feeling this has to do with Astoria talking to you about children? Are you nervous?" Severus questioned.

Ding. Her eyes grew as she stared at him. "What?"

Severus closed the space between them and softened his expression. "You are an amazing witch. You're a stellar woman, and you will be the perfect mother. Do you trust my observations?"

Hermione nodded as her lip quivered. "Of course."

"Then there's no urgency. Take a breath. If you feel the same once we get back to our chaos, I would be happy to oblige."

She searched his features. "Is there something wrong?"

Severus twitched his nose and backed away from her. "Nothing we cannot solve with your brain and courage, Hermione."

"Alright, let's finish the evening and go home," she smiled and tugged on his robes.

They were closer, and Severus smirked. "How do you feel about skip on going back yet? I have someplace I want to show you."

She nodded and coiled her arms around his shoulders. "If you'll take me with you, I'd go anywhere."

"Really?" Severus whispered.

Hermione grinned while nodding before kissing him. It wasn't heated as it had been before. This languished kiss was soft and melded into an emphatic statement. Severus was caught off guard. He realized how deep they were in this together. This wouldn't bode well if he waited to tell her...


	31. Chapter 31

He had a plan. Usually, his ideas were thorough and efficiently dealt with. However, the new occurrence of her feelings had altered it a bit. So, in light of the certainty that this would expel him for her grace, he had to follow through with Plan B.

Severus shifted and swallowed as they walked through the graveyard, hand in hand. Vulnerability wasn't his strong suit. In fact, it was considered impertinence to him. That was the culmination of how he saw things, and that blasted kiss through him from his aloof and unobtainable air.

Vulnerability. She needed that and honesty. He breathed while approaching the worn stones.

"Hermione, this is my mother," he gestured to the angelic tombstone.

The witch moved closer and eyed the writing. "She was young when she passed. For a witch," Hermione murmured.

"I loved my mother," Severus sighed. "She was kind, in a different way. She taught me to be intelligent and pragmatic. It was the only way to make it in this world. She also was cold and distant; my father's abuse altered her."

Her hand disengaged his only to curl around him as she grew closer. "I'm sorry, Severus. No child should ever have to witness that or bear the effects."

His fingers went to her curls as they stared at the stone together. "Her family disowned her, and my father was her salvation and damnation. I promised myself never to be at the whims of said luck. That was how I began my need for power, acknowledgment, and regard."

Hermione pulled away from him and revealed her wand. Pressing it to the angel's open fingers, a pool of white entered the stone palms. "Regardless of life, death is about forgiveness."

Severus examined the witch as she pressed her hand over the headstone with a nod. The empathy Hermione had was beyond even that he had seen in Lily. She held little hate or grudge against the world, even for what she was subjected to.

"We have to talk. I brought you here to understand something fundamental about my life," Severus declared, drawing her attention.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"If we are to enter into this, knowingly and with clarity of each other, then you have to know this; I'm not spectacular at bearing my ineptitudes. It was ingrained in me never to reveal them."

Hermione bounced her hair with a nod. "I can understand that."

"My fears are plenty, despite my demeanor," he added.

"And you're worried you will end up like your father," she responded.

Severus thinned his lips. "Yes."

"Do you promise to always hold me as an equal?" She asked.

"Of course."

"And you won't ever lie or withhold the truth from me again?" Hermione questioned.

Severus inhaled and beckoned her to him with his hand outstretched. "Let's leave my mother be and talk."

Hermione's brow scrunched as she obeyed and swallowed. Something substantial was about to be announced. She could feel it in the air. They had wandered toward the path, and his thumb ran over the dorsal of her smaller hand.

"I wasn't positive it was important until today," Severus started.

Hermione rocked her head.

"Lupin and Black have always been steadfast on their beliefs that they weren't leaving you from the beginning. However, I always gauged your needs for my company based on your reactions. We have a different story entirely."

"Which makes sense, we have a less personal history," Hermione added.

"Precisely, but things change," Severus sighed. "If we are to continue like this, in the direction plotted, you and I will be on that road."

Hermione paused their journey and stared up at him in the dim moonlight. "Severus, what are you staggeringly saying?"

"The potion's culmination, of course, is a line built between those you've willed back, and the new life you will create. If intimacy is established, we cannot leave you. It is more binding than a marriage or coupling. A tie between you to me would be permanent. Is that something you desire?"

She knitted her brows together while cocking her head. "Is that something you don't? Of course, I don't have any future course where I don't see all of you as a part of it, but is that something you want?"

"You aren't upset?"

"You didn't answer my question," Hermione huffed. "No, I'm not upset. I know what I asked Draco to brew in a sense. I knew this was all connected in some way, but I would like you to answer me, please?"

"With all of my disproportionate traits, you still want me to be a piece of your life?" He asked while scowling.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Yes, with all of your broody, sometimes unpleasantly coarse nature. Severus, I wouldn't have said I couldn't choose between all of you if it weren't true. I enjoy your company. I find it welcoming that you balance me with a different aspect of a man. You are a bit stern and gruff, but wickedly intelligent and subtly kind. You balance my sometimes wreckless nature to always do for others first."

Severus smirked and reached for her cheek with his free hand. "Then, I shall entreat you to continue with my original plan for the evening."

"Which is?" Hermione inquired as she stepped closer.

"I want to take you somewhere and teach you a skill I believe you will excel at once shown."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she licked her bottom lip before gnawing it. "What type of skill?"

Severus bent, and his smile grew crooked while caressing her face. "How do you feel about begging, Hermione?"

Her eyes grew as she shifted. "Begging?"

"Do you feel compelled to enjoy authority? I have an inkling you do. If you will allow it, I would be more than willing to show you a few of my interests," his voice was but a whisper as her fingers trailed down to the lovely column below her chin.

"Please?" She breathed.

That would more than suffice as approval. Severus coiled his arm around hers, and they popped from existence, only to land in a place Hermione never thought she would have gone. The door opened, and he welcomed her inside… his world, well, she was about to see the more unconventional pieces of it.

* * *

Remus yawned as he strolled down the staircase, scratching the t-shirt over his chest. He had hoped to catch her on the way up the stairs after their dinner, but the pair never made it home. Not that he was put out, Severus was quite patient with their hours of seclusion yesterday.

Sirius was already at the table as the werewolf walked in. He seemed far worse for wear. "Good morning," Remus announced.

"Umph," Sirius grumbled.

"Don't do that," Remus tutted. "He was patient with us yesterday."

"But I wanted to take a bath with her," Sirius grunted.

Remus rolled his eyes as he sat down and poured himself tea. "You can't be selfish. Especially with him. He has more to prove than we do."

"How so?"

The werewolf sipped from the cup once it was dressed and hummed. "He doesn't speak our language, Pads. If anyone needed privacy, he did. We're lucky she even agrees to this madness in the first place."

"It was pretty fun," Sirius chuckled. "I don't think I've heard a witch so happy to have two blokes at her disposal before."

Remus exhaled with a smile. "It was fun. I'm a bit surprised she was able to keep up and then go out with Severus."

The front door sounded, and the marauders tilted their heads in unison. The small amount of chatter grew as the pair walked through the entrance hall.

"Alright, full stop," she giggled.

"Only because you request such," Severus grumbled.

Hermione walked into the doorway and beamed. "Sirius, Remus, you're both up early."

"Good morning, love. Productive evening out?" Sirius jeered while bouncing his eyebrows.

Severus appeared, and his hand skated across her hips before moving toward the bench. "Precisely, Black."

Hermione sauntered over to Remus and touched his cheek before kissing him. That caused the unaware werewolf to jerk and groan as he participated. She parted from him and pressed her forehead to his. Remus beamed as he touched her cheek exhaled. "Well, good morning," he whispered.

Hermione pulled away and repeated the same steps with Sirius, but he wouldn't have a distant greeting. He tugged her into his lap and growled as she straddled his lap. "Okay, okay," she laughed when he pulled away to nuzzle her chest.

"Can't I just eat you for breakfast?" He grumbled while nipping at her neck.

"As potent as it is right now," she paused and sighed before pulling Sirius's face into view. "Full stop today. I need a break," she confessed and squirmed.

"Really? Tired of us already?" Remus teased.

Severus had finished prepping his teacup before clearing his throat. "She's likely exhausted. We haven't slept much."

Hermione shot him a narrowed glance. "Not my fault."

"I beg to differ, but perspective is usually different depending on which position you kneel in."

Sirius gasped and grinned. "Oh, did you learn a new skill? Want to show me what you can do later?" Sirius snickered as he touched her neck where he had nipped.

Hermione groaned and climbed from the animagus. "You wizards are going to kill me at this rate. Besides, Teddy has a week left, and I'd like to take him out shopping today."

"How about you get some rest after breakfast. We'll take him out in the afternoon," Remus suggested.

Sirius shrugged and rolled his neck. "I was going to Harry's today, so you both have at it."

"I can run on a bit of no sleep," Hermione insisted.

Remus shook his head and beckoned her over. "Come have some tea. Fred is likely almost done with breakfast, and Teddy won't be up until ten."

Hermione slumped down and leaned onto Remus.

"A bit of a bath wouldn't hurt either," he grumbled.

Hermione gasped and smacked his chest. "Don't be deplorable. You're supposed to be the polite one."

Severus was smirking as he sipped from his tea. "Excellent study, if I do say."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Oh? I would have never pegged you as a connoisseur of the wicked ways in bed, Snape."

Hermione huffed as she waved her hand. "Now, you both are going to get along?"

They glanced at each other and smiled. It was a moment that no one could have imagined.

"Yes, I think we might be able to trade methods," Severus agreed.

Sirius rubbed his hands together and chuckled. "Oh, Snivellus, you just might be fun to live with. Moony would deny it, but he gets a bit bossy too. We could join forces."

Hermione reached for her tea and sighed. "What am I going to do with you three? I am only a single witch."

Remus wrapped his arm around her and snorted. "You handle us very well, Hermione. Your proficiency was well noted yesterday."

Fred walked into the room and laughed. "Good morning, Hermione! Seems someone stayed out all night."

"Let's not go over this again. Yes, we were out all night, and yes, it was fun. Alright?" She puffed while rolling her eyes.

He set down the plates for each of them and slumped next to Severus. "Sneaky Snape, did you come to terms with being called papa?" Fred sneered.

Severus's smile dropped as he eyed the Weasley. "I prefer, Sir."

"He does," Hermione grumbled and reached for her fork. "Now, what are you up to today, Freddy?"

Fred snorted and waved his fork in the air. "Well, I was going to see if I could convince Georgie to plan a party. A belated birthday party to celebrate all the ones I missed."

Hermione gasped and nodded. "We could do it here!"

Sirius snorted and blinked. "Snape must have knocked you about, love. Did you just suggest throwing a party for the twins, here? You want to plan a party?"

"Oh, yes! It could be so much fun. It would have to be in a few weeks. We could plan it around the anniversary as a way to celebrate renewed life."

Fred bobbed his head. "I like it. A great way to head into the rest of my life. By the way, what are we doing for Teddy's birthday? I know mum threw the party, but are we celebrating?"

Hermione glanced up at Remus. "Did you want to do something small? His birthday is Thursday."

"Dinner at Andromeda's? We can invite over Harry and the kids. George as well?" Remus offered.

Hermione nodded. "That's a grand idea."

Remus scowled as he ran his fingers over her curls. "As long as you don't wear yourself thin. Taking on so much at once isn't healthy."

"You did not say that yesterday," Sirius snickered. "What was it again, 'Just a bit more, darling…'" he trailed off with a grin.

Hermione groaned and squirmed in her seat. "Alright, I understand you three are randy and willing, but this teasing will get out of hand if you don't mind your mouths around Teddy."

Remus chuckled as he forked up some food. "Don't worry; we'll be very well behaved when my son is awake."

Severus yawned and twitched his nose. "I'm quite positive having all of us occupying the same space will be useful in several months."

"Oh," Hermione hummed. "That's for certain."

"Teddy's birthday first, then the party, let's worry about the bigger shit later," Sirius remarked.

Hermione bobbed her head and breathed. "Yes, let's worry about that later. Nothing is written in ink yet."

Fred smiled and waved his fork at Hermione. "You definitely deserve it, Hermione. Don't let anyone tell you differently. I was convinced you needed more than some average bloke to be your partner, now you got three for the price of one," he declared with a wink.

"Well, that's just luck, isn't it?" She asked with a scrunched smile.

Remus kissed her temple with a smile. "And a bit of nerve."

The adults finished their meal, and Hermione shuffled off to clean up before napping. Sirius snuck into her room and cuddled the witch. It was this beautiful balance of personalities that blended well. This could really be her life? It was too early to mark that as a happy end. She still needed to finish what she started.


End file.
